


bound by fate, loved by chance

by fluffy_miracle



Series: The Winchester & Novak Treaties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Betrayal, Bisexual Castiel, Body Paint, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Brothers, Castiel has Kinks, Childhood Abuse, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Conquered, Creeper Azazel, Dean in Lingerie, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Factories, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Feminization, Friendship/Love, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Grief, Happy Ending, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Injury, Intrigue, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John's a fucker, Kaos - Freeform, King Cain, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Conquers All?, Loyalties, M/M, Master/Slave, Metatron the scribe, Minor Character Death, Moral Dilemas, NO KINK SHAMING, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Slavery, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Therapy, Political Alliances, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam Winchester, Princes & Princesses, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Punishment, Queen Amara - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Revenge, Revolution, Right and Wrong, Rimming, Royalty, Sabriel-centric, Separations, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Sexual Trauma, Sharing a Bed, Slave Gabriel, Slave fic, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Spies & Secret Agents, Submissive Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Switching, Therapy, They all need therapy, This is a love story, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Transition to Slave, Treason, Victory, Violence, War, Whipping, Winchester - Freeform, break up to make up, decimation, eventual destiel, everything in between, fields, implied prostitution, loss of family, novak - Freeform, physical touch, pleasure - Freeform, public urination, sex therapy, suicidal, temporarily, therapist Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Inspired by the idea from “Captive Prince” of a prince enslaved and forced into the service of being a pleasure slave for an enemy prince.Prince Samuel of Winchester finds himself taken with a rebellious pleasure slave with golden hair and golden eyes. Despite his personal stance against slavery, he allows his parents to buy him a new slave as a victory present for the war he helped win. The slave he chooses is untrained, wild, and absolutely hates Sam and everyone is his family. Sam must train this man to keep him safe but also to keep his family safe. When the slave’s true identity comes to light, Sam has a decision to make, one that ultimately decides the slave’s fate: a slave, no, a man, he has become very fond of.akaGabriel’s determined to be no one’s slave. This was just his brother’s dumb idea to save their lives from the massacre inflicted upon them by the nation of Winchester; it most certainly wasn't betrayal of the acutest kind. Gabriel wasn’t planning on being sold as a pleasure slave to an enemy prince; he definitely  wasn’t planning on any feelings developing between them.





	1. The Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383951) by C. S. Pacat. 



Sam couldn’t help but marvel at his delightful pet curled up on the carpet, making sure to lounge so close to his master. It was hard accepting that slavery could have brought such a joy to him. However when the king had offered to buy his sons slaves, Sam had agreed if only to keep the peace. He had ended up picking the most willful slave in the whole place. The subsequent journey wasn’t easy. He didn’t have the time that a Master of Slaves would have to dedicate himself to breaking his slave in, but thankfully, his little one had been a quick learner. It had saved Sam from the usual disappointment that comes with having a slave. Sam hated seeing slaves stripped of all their will and personalities. He normally didn't keep one of his one, not of such a personal nature, but when his father had insisted on gifting him and Dean with new slaves as part of the celebration of the victory over Novak, Sam knew he had to agree.

Sam broke off a piece of his untouched lunch and tossed it to his slave. They had been going through some rough times lately and his slave had to be drugged for the day’s proceedings. Sam didn't like drugging his little angel, but he couldn't have an outburst on television like last time. Now, he was being so good, so docile, Sam thought he should have a little something for his empty stomach that was patiently growling even though the slave wasn't even aware of his own hunger. 

The piece of bread landed far enough away that the slave didn’t even notice it.

“Lazy.” Sam said not without affection as he leaned over to pick the bread up and toss it right in front of the slave’s face. The slave slowly got up, the drugs still affecting his equilibrium, stretching out much to Sam’s viewing satisfaction. He really had gotten so lucky, he thought to himself, as he took in his slave’s nude form. He watched the line of his spine stretch out as the slave took the bread and began to gnaw at it. Sam’s sharp eyes spotted something odd and he straightened up to get a closer look. He reached over and rolled his slave’s round ass closer, flipping his slave over on his back. There! That strange marking there. Sam had just seen something like that in his recent visit to Novak: it was a royal emblem of sorts. Why on earth was it here in his slave’s hip? Sam rolled his slave back over, ensuring his drugged little one did not choke. The bread was all but gone as the King and Queen stepped into the room and the Princes hurried to stand. They stepped forward together, forever one unit, into the camera's lens. The crowd roared outside: the spoils of war and the welcoming of soldiers home had done much to buoy favor towards the crown.

“We are here to make the announcement that the succession of the land of Novak to the country of Winchester has finally been completed. There are no more rebel factions fighting us: the nation is ours.” King John announced to loud cheers. The war was finally over and the land could have the peace it so craved. “Their royals are dead, down to the last princes.” Sam forced himself to not look down at his slave, keeping his face stern. A prince could not show weakness on national television. If that mark meant what he thought it meant, then his father’s speech was nothing but a well-fabricated lie. It meant not all of the princes were accounted for because one currently lay on the floor near Prince Sam’s feet, just out of the camera's view.

How had this happened? How did one prince of Novak survive, sustained by the very nation determined to stamp them all out? Sam knew he should alert his father but he also knew that would mean his slave would be killed. No, he would keep his discovery to himself, keep the mark covered, and search out the truth as to what had happened to lead them all here.


	2. Betrayal

**Back in time, just before the war ended:**

Gabriel lounged the best he could in the sticky, summer’s heat. The humidity was making his hair curl even more at the ends, plastering the curls to the back of his neck.

“It’s so hot.” He moaned, stretching out again for the umpteenth time.

“Be quiet.” His eldest brother, Michael, groused from his own lounge. “It could be worse.”

“I don’t know how.” Gabriel relished this moment of being able to be freely dramatic. These moments were getting harder and harder to come by with the war looming over them.

“You could be on a battlefield fighting in full armor in this heat.”

“Ugh.” Gabriel sulked. “Let’s not talk about this awful war. It’s taken all the fun out of everything.”

“We either fight or lose. Things really won’t be fun if we lose, Gabriel. We’ll be killed or worse.” Gabriel wasn’t sure what was worse than being killed. He hated the idea of dying even more than he hated the idea of fighting. He still had so much more to give. Michael snorted out loud when Gabriel voiced that though. “Gabriel, I hope you’re killed because of Winchester takes you, you really will have so much more to give, everything you don’t want to give.” Gabriel wasn’t sure what he meant and he didn’t bother to ask. Michael liked to take the fun out of everything.

As third in line for the throne, Gabriel didn’t have a care in the world. He busied himself with pleasurable things while his other brothers slaved over royal and honorable things. Even Castiel, the littlest prince, was as serious as Michael at fifteen.

A single bell toll rang out and even Gabriel sobered up then. He knew all the serious stuff, he just didn’t like it, especially what a single toll of the bell meant. Gabriel jumped into the pool of water, sending droplets of water everywhere. If he had to face the terrible news, he was going to be cooled off. Bubbles rolled up to the surface as he looked around the pool he and his brothers had played in ever since they were young. If the bell meant what he thought it did, this might be his last chance to take this all in one last time.

He resurfaced to find Michael gone. Gabriel climbed out, ignoring the impatient guard who had probably been sent to fetch him. If it was indeed the end of the world as he knew it, he was going to take his time and with his head held high. He would not lose his pride.

“My sons.” His father, the king of Novak, began his sad speech as soon as Gabriel joined his brothers standing there. It had to be serious if Gabriel wasn’t getting lectured for showing up soaking wet and wrapped up only in a damp sarong. “The war is all but lost. The remnants of our armies were destroyed this morning by the Winchester army. They are marching on our capitol as we speak.” He paused, struggling to compose himself. “It’s over. I’m sorry, my sons.” Michael straightened up next to Gabriel, ever the commanding future king, until it hit Gabriel that his big, strong older brother would now never be king. All that training, all that seriousness, all those boring classes-- all for fucking nothing. Gabriel would have laughed if the look on Michael’s face wasn’t so damn sad.

“What are we going to do?” It was Lucifer who spoke up, ever the ambitious one. Gabriel always thought Lucifer thought himself as the next king instead of Michael. He had always been so competitive with the eldest when he could have been enjoying himself like Gabriel had.

“We’ll surrender,” their father answered, “and accept whatever judgement they mete out.”

“We have to do something!” Lucifer retorted, horror showing on his handsome face. “They will kill us all.”

“We lost.”

“I’m not sitting around, waiting for them to decide my own fate.” Lucifer grumbled under his breath, swinging away from his family and stomping out of the room.

“You may all meet your end in whatever way you wished. Your mother and I had hoped to meet it together. But seek your fortunes and perhaps fate will smile on you and give you a better future.”

“A better future is one where I’m alive.” Gabriel declared. Michael looked down on him and instead of reprimanding him, nodded his head.

“Little brother finally speaks some wisdom.” Gabriel made a face as Michael tousled his hair like he did when he had been a child. In reality, he craved it, longed for the casual, comforting touch of his family. All he had were his playthings and they only touched him because he demanded it. He smiled despite himself, just as the warning bells began to clang. “Time to run.” Michael smiled in return. They glanced at their parents who watched them through tears and regret, running to embrace them before they found their way off the palace grounds. The slaves, servants, and the entire court--they were already all gone, not unlike the rats that desert a sinking ship.

Gabriel and Michael made it back to their rooms in record time, as the armies breached the wall to the west. Their plan was to sneak to the eastern wall, take one of their vessels, and brave the open sea until they made it to their grandparents home in another country that Winchester would never dare to attack. They had forgotten to account for one thing in their plan though: they had forgotten to account for Lucifer’s ambition.

“NO!” Gabriel screamed as a silver blade was yanked from Michael’s chest, running to grab his brother before he fell. “Michael!” Michael turned towards him, shock still in his eyes before he closed his eyes forever, pulling Gabriel down to the ground with him. “No! No! No!” Gabriel screamed, not caring who heard him, bloodstained fingers grabbing at his brother’s lifeless body. He reached for his own blade, the small knife he carried around. Whoever had done this would pay. He faltered when he looked up, locking eyes with Lucifer. The shock melted to anger in seconds and Gabriel stood to his feet. “How could you?!” He demanded to know, forcing himself to not look down at Michael, knowing he would lose it all over again if he did.

“I’ve been waiting half my life to do that.” Lucifer shrugged, cleaning his blade. It was then Gabriel saw that he was covered with much more blood than he could have gotten from Michael’s body. He spotted the heads of his parents, carelessly tossed aside. “Y-you,” Gabriel stuttered in rage, almost unable to get the words out, “you bastard!” He spat.

“Careful, little brother, you’re next in line for my judgment.” Lucifer smiled, baring white teeth down at Gabriel. “I’ve been planning on keeping Castiel alive.” Lucifer nodded to where a guard held Castiel, tied and gagged, steady in his arms. Gabriel locked eyes with his youngest brother, saw the terror in those blue eyes. How had their whole world crashed down so quickly? “See, I plan on being king, even if it’s just a puppet king at first. I will offer,” he dropped his sword and hefted up his battle axe, moving to Michael’s corpse with purpose, “the heads of the royal family.” He hacked Michael’s head off in two clean strikes. Gabriel gagged, unable to hold back his reaction to such brutality. “My dear, spoiled, pampered brother.” Lucifer eyed him. “You’re almost as pretty as Castiel, almost like mirror opposite of him.” Lucifer glanced back at the teenager. “I think you two would fetch a pretty price to match your faces in the slave markets. And I think I know just where to send you. I’ve heard Winchester soldiers enjoy a good fuck.” Lucifer laughed at the indignant look Gabriel gave him. Gabriel’s knife was still drawn, but he was easily overpowered by Lucifer’s brawny guards.

“Please.” Gabriel didn’t know what he was asking for as he stared at the lifeless heads of his father, mother, and brother who had just been alive.

“Bring them to the ship.” Lucifer waved his hands. The last thing Gabriel saw of his childhood home was Lucifer walking away, his family’s heads swinging from his fingers, before a dark hood was shoved over his head.

Gabriel didn’t make the transition from land to sea easy for the guards. He fought them as much as he could, just to make the journey difficult.

“Gabriel, stop.” He heard Castiel’s soft plea from somewhere to his left. “You’re only going to make it worse. If you fight the Winchester merchants, they’ll break us in on the ship.” Now, Gabriel was still a young man, but he was not a dumb man. He knew exactly what Castiel meant. Castiel couldn’t bear the brunt of that yet. He was still too young, still a youth, all long limbs with hopes and dreams untouched by reality. At least, they were untouched by reality an hour ago. He stopped fighting for Castiel’s sake and only Castiel’s sake. They were loaded on to a swaying ship, locked in stocks with the rest of the living cargo. His arms were already protesting his position and his ribs ached from the rough wood grating against his bare side. He wasn’t sure when he lost his sarong, probably when he was fighting the guards, but Gabriel was overly aware of his nakedness with his legs secured so he couldn’t move away. Gabriel forced himself to breathe, feeling as if he might be sick, when the hood was pulled off his head and he fully scented the putrid air. Michael’s words about things worse than death repeated over and over again in his head. He couldn’t afford to panic, not now. He had to think of Cassie who was secured a row away from him, pressed up against a mess of other slaves. He was quiet and pale-- he had lost most of his clothes too. He gagged again and the guard laughed, roughly cuffing Gabriel’s face. Gabriel’s head lolled back, striking solid wood. The word spun, rapidly growing dark: a darkness Gabriel willingly escaped into.


	3. Sold

“My sons.”

“Dad.” Dean pushed himself up and ran over to where the king was standing by the door. Sam took a little longer, pulling a light jacket on. 

“Dad.” He nodded his head, his hair swaying with the movement. 

“Are you going to trim that this summer?” King John asked with the tiniest hint of disapproval.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Sam folded his arms across the chest. Prince Samuel loved his father, he truly did. He loved both of his parents. He just didn’t understand why his father had to be so controlling over the little things like the length of his hair or who he was interested in. Dean was the Crown Prince and he basically could do whatever he wanted. Sam breathed and he got a lecture about how he was doing that wrong. 

John sighed. Sam felt every bit of that sigh weigh heavy on his shoulders, just like his father had meant it to. 

“If you’re both ready, it’s time to go.” John said, seeming impatient but also excited.

“Where are we going?” Dean spoke up this time, having seen the question in his brother’s eyes. Oh, Dean, ever the peacemaker, coming between Sam and John for the umpteenth time. John finally smiled and Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I thought we should celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“The end of the war?!”

“We won?!” Sam asked just as Dean piped up.

“The war’s over?!”

“Yes, sons.” John smiled proudly. “Sam, you did something right. That idea you had for cutting across lines and cutting them off worked brilliantly. Keep it up.” Sam flushed, his chest warm at the praise.

“Thank you, Father.” He ducked his head down, trying to hide his smile. 

“And of course, Dean, our glorious general.” John clapped Dean on the back. Where his pride seemed stilted with Sam, it gushed out with Dean, a wide smile on John’s bearded face. “I never doubted you.” While he doubted Sam at every turn. Their mother said that John and Sam were too alike for their own good: both strong leaders in their own right. Sam thought the truth was much simpler than that: John liked Dean better and that was that. “Come along.” John hurried them out of the palace into the waiting car.

“Are we going to the harbor?” Sam asked as they went clear around downtown where their favorite restaurant and usual place to celebrate was located.

“Of course.” John shrugged with all the poise of a royal. “Your presents are waiting to be selected.” He shared a smile with the Queen who had been waiting for them in the car.”

“Slaves?” Sam couldn’t help but to ask, frowning silently. He bowed his head quickly when he saw the glare his father fixed on him as soon as he dared to use that tone, the tone that implied he was questioning the great wisdom of the wisest king that ever lived. “Thank you for the thoughtful gift, Mother and Father.” Dean didn’t seem bothered by the announcement that their gifts were going to be living, breathing people, but then again he already had a few slaves. Sam only had the one, the one who had been given charge over him when he was just a baby. He always promised to free him, but the slave always replied that he was right where he wanted to be and that he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Bobby was the most stubborn man Sam had ever met. Maybe he had Bobby to thank for that instead of John. Bobby had always felt more like a father than John.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Queen Mary smiled over at him. So this was a Royal outing, probably complete with cameras and interviews. Sam just hoped they wouldn’t try to get him to take a pleasure slave again. He did not care for slavery, but as he was just the second prince, the unimportant prince, it didn’t matter what he thought. If he could, he would abolish the whole thing. In the meantime and probably for the rest of his life, he was expected to just obey and to make his family look good to the press and the people.

The rest of the car ride went by in silence. Dean occupied himself on his phone. Mary and John were caught up in some private conversation, complete with hushed tones and unsubtle glances at their sons. Sam stared out the window, taking in the beauty of Winchester Sea through passing buildings. They pulled up to an impressive marble building with towering columns supporting a heavy slab. They were at the Slave Market, and not just any slave market, but the one that was always open, catering to the rich and elite. There were guards at the door, not to keep slaves from escaping, but to keep those that couldn’t afford their slaves out. The Winchester royal family was driven around to the back: a private entrance with cameras only for security purposes.

A short man in an impeccably tailored suit was waiting to them, his face impassive as if he was bored. Knowing what he knew of Crowley, Sam thought that maybe he was.

“Crowley.” John said in casual greeting.

“The executioner is ready.” Crowley bowed before turning, leading the way inside. Dean nudged Sam who raised his eyebrows. Execution?

They went inside the hall, away from where the slaves were. They went through the hall and out to a courtyard of fine tile. There, waiting for them, bound and down on his knees, was Lucifer, prince of Novak. Sam sucked in a breath and Lucifer raked his eyes over the younger prince. Dean stepped forward, in between Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer has been the only Novak prince they had met, but after how he pursued Sam during his visit to Winchester, before the war, both of the princes had more than enough.

“What’s he doing here?” Dean, ever Sam’s protector, demanded to know as he glared at the captured prince. The executioner was lingering in the background, an axe in hand, an odd choice for a Winchester execution which were usually carried out by gun. Lucifer has been restrained over a grate, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind just what his fate was going to be.

“He’s ambitious.” John remarked. “And as much as he is ambitious, he is just as untrustworthy. He thought that greeting us with the heads of his family would make us want to work with him.” John nodded to the executioner. “Even if it’s not our way, give him what he gave his family. Kill him.”

Sam learned a long time ago to make it look like he was paying attention. As much as this was a big moment, and while there was one tv camera to record this execution, San couldn’t watch as the axe came down on Lucifer’s neck. He flinched at the blood, watching it drip, drip, drip down into the grate, out of sight. He couldn’t get past that Lucifer had murdered his own family to save his own skin— that was repugnant. Sam still didn’t care to see Lucifer’s own death carried out in such a brutal way. He shuddered, barely imperceptible to anyone who might be watching. He sucked in a slow breath, willing himself to calm down.

“Remove the body.” Crowley waggled his fingers over at his own minions. “Did you want us to save this head with the others?” John nodded once, firm and assertive.

“We almost have a full set.” Sam was already walking away from the execution site. This courtyard was private— there were only two ways to access it and they both were very sheltered from prying eyes. The sun was hot, directly overhead, beating down on their heads. It was a particularly warm day and Sam was looking forward to going inside, even if it was only for being in the air conditioning. He had to pick a person today. He had made his peace. He just didn’t know how he’d be able to find any that appealed to him when slavery was so unappealing to him.

“Crowley, we’re also here to get the boys each a new slave.” Sam turned back to his family as they started to follow Crowley back inside. The courtyard was rather larger, and the reddish brown tiles were complemented by large, green, potted plants. The tiles held in the heat of the sun, radiating heat back up.

“Delightful.” This time Crowley sounded like he actually meant it. “This way.” He led them towards a clear, sliding door, away from the way they came in. “I’ll show you the jewels of my current collection and then I do have a few diamonds in the rough that I received in the new shipment a few weeks ago.”

“From Winchester?” Queen Mary inquired.

“Some of them, yes.” Crowley answered her. “Most of those are not trained to the level my house demands, so I would caution your highnesses to be more inclined to take one of the branded slaves, the fully prepared ones.”

“And what of this one?” Sam had paused, spotting a person out on the courtyard, chained to a metal pole in direct sunlight. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“The goal was to sunstroke some submission into him, but it’d be no skin off my nose if he dies out there.” Sam gasped softly under his breath and hurried over to the small man bowed over on himself. Sam kept his gaze chaste since the man was nude, his chest still rose and fell with labored breathing. His skin was burned and his eyes were mostly closed, a dazed look on his face. His lips were dry, his skin clammy and sweaty all at once.

“Get him inside.” Sam ordered. The chain and post had left burns on the once pale skin, on top of the red, sunburned skin. “Treat him at once for the sunburn and burns.” Sam’s nose crinkled. He couldn’t believe a slave was being treated so terribly. 

“He’s a troublemaker.” Crowley warned.

“Yes, I can tell.”

“I had to threaten his balls just to get him off the ship.” Crowley rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers at his lackeys who hurried to obey Prince Samuel’s orders. “He’s got an underage brother who is going to fetch me a pretty penny once he’s of age.” Crowley smirked. “Pity all those laws in place. I could have him so well-trained by then.”

“Those laws are in place to protect people like him.” Dean glared down at Crowley. “Perhaps I’ll take him, be an extra protector.”

“Wait ‘til you see him.” Crowley smirked. “He doesn’t look underage.” Dean’s glare intensified and John and Crowley both laughed. Sam glanced over at the pole to see the other slave being dragged inside without much care. The tiles were scraping at already injured skin, causing a pained groan to escape pink lips. 

“Stop.” Sam broke away from the group, following the injured slave. “Pick him up instead.” The disdainful looks he received, pushed him into action. He shoved the two away and scooped up the injured man instead. “I’m taking this one.” He announced. “Show me the infirmary so I can take care of him and get him ready.” John’s sigh was no less deep, but it didn’t affect Sam as much. He knew he was making the right choice. This slave needed him, and if he really was as awful as Crowley said, they’d learn together. Sam would train him himself if only to ensure he didn’t become one of the pliant slaves that were unable to think for themselves.

“Show him.” Crowley ordered and Sam was led inside through a different door, down a clean, white hallway that led to the infirmary where a doctor was waiting to help him treat his new slave.


	4. First Day

Dean ended up taking Sam’s slave’s brother, a soft look in his eyes when he first saw the terrified youth. The Royal family returned home and the two princes awaited the arrival of their purchases. The slaves had been transported separately, neither of them knowing where the other was since they had been unloaded off the ship. Dean’s slave came first, cowering in the back of the truck that brought him to the palace.

“Sam!” Dean banged on Sam’s door on his way down the hall. “Come on!”

“Are you excited or something?” Sam yelled back, but he was right behind Dean. It was like Christmas time when they were younger, racing each other down the stairs to see who would reach their stacks of presents first. Dean was excited and Sam was excited for him. He hadn’t seen this side of Dean in so long, not since John got his hands on him and made him into the perfect soldier.

“Hey.” Sam remembered when Dean used that same soft, soothing voice on him when he was a child. Dean had squatted down, peering into the cage.

“I can pull him out for you, my prince.” Dean waved the guard away.

“I’ve got this.” He glanced over at Sam. “We’ve got this.” Sam smiled, catching his brother’s drift. The guard was ordered to wait outside the truck in case the slave got past the two well-trained, fast princes of Winchester. Dean was peering back into the cage, holding a hand out in a non-threatening manner. “I won’t hurt you.” It was soon clear that the slave didn’t understand them. “Sam, he’s probably from Novak if he doesn’t know what we’re saying.” 

“I’ll handle this.” Sam stepped up the cage. “We’re about to find out anyway if he is from Novak or not.”

“Careful.” Dean counseled. Any slave might wish to hurt them but a slave from Novak would want to hurt them even more.

“Safe.” Sam spoke softly in Enochian. “You’re safe. We won’t hurt you.” The cage shook slightly as the teenager jerked back. From what Sam could see of his face, it was surprise. No one could know that a prince of Winchester could speak the language of his enemies, that he loved the language of his enemies. “We’re here to help you, keep you safe.”

“You’re the princes of Winchester.” There was some form of recognition in the youth’s eyes, like how one recognizes a monster they’ve heard stories about their whole childhood. “You bought me.” He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Dean. “You fought with that man for me.” A strange expression crossed his face. It took Sam a few seconds to realize it was terror. “What did he buy me for?” There was an entreating tone to his voice as he looked to Sam for answers. There was a reason Sam had to keep this language a secret: people assumed he had a soft place in his heart for all things Novak. He didn’t. Their prince nearly-- Sam hadn’t had many good relations with visitors from Novak.

“He bought you to protect you.” Sam replied in a calm voice before he turned to Dean. “He’s asking about your intentions.”

“I’m going to protect him.” It was a solemn vow in a quiet voice, a quieter voice than Sam was used to from the ‘glorious general’ and big brother that Dean normally was.

“I told him.” Sam gave Dean an encouraging smile. “Go on.” Sam turned back to the slave, addressing him in a firm Enochian. “You need to come out now. We don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t come out with us the guard will be the one to get you out.” Blue eyes widened and Dean found himself with a whimpering slave kneeling at his feet.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked, kneeling down next to the shivering slave. The slave’s eyes were blank with fear. Dean stood up, gathering the slave up with him. He shivered against Dean, his body reacting before his mind could, hands instinctively coming up to shove Dean away.

“He wants to know what your name is.” Sam pulled him free from Dean. He might as well capitalize on the fact the teen trusted him a little more.

“Cas-” The slave paused, “Cas-Caspian.”

“Caspian?” Dean understood his question was being answered. “That’s a noble name, though it’s a little long.” Dean liked it. “Is it okay if I call you Cas?”

“He wants to call you ‘Cas’ for short, like a nickname.” Sam translated into Enochian. The young slave slowly nodded. “Come on.” Sam held out a hand. “Let’s get you settled inside.” The slave took his hand and followed timidly, Dean leading the way. “By the way,” Sam said quietly in the slave’s ear, still speaking Enochian, “when you learn our language, you must tell no one I can speak Enochian. Outside of this truck, I will not be able to converse freely with you. Only Dean and the slave that raised me know that I can speak your language and I need it to stay that way.”

“Thank you for allowing me this small comfort.” The slave said diplomatically. “Really.” He added on. “Will my master be kind?”

“Yes.” Sam promised. “And you’re welcome.”

“Which one are you and which one is he?”

“I am Sam and he is Dean.”

“Dean.” Cas sounded out the name. 

“He might ask you to call him something else though.”

“I understand.” Cas ducked his head down. “I’m new at all this, but I know how it works.” They had slaves where he was from then. Good. Sam wondered if he was highborn. The lanky teenager was too well-mannered to have been lower class. He certainly wasn’t from the serving class that Sam had seen from Novak.

“We’ll help as we can. As long as you don’t cause too much trouble, you should be fine.”

“Okay.” Sam hurried to catch up with Dean who was already glancing over his shoulder. Cas wasn’t trembling as much as he took hesitant steps down the ramp from the truck. Sam handed him over to Dean and let them go in together. He had used his advantages to help Dean, but now it was time for Cas to bond with Dean, to look to Dean for what he needed. Slavery still wasn’t okay with Sam, but at least in their situations, he and Dean were able to help these two.

 

Sam’s slave came an hour later, in the same truck and same cage Cas had come in. He was not granted the same privileges as Cas had been, wrestled out of the truck much how he had been wrestled into the truck. He was forced down onto his knees by two guards while Sam came out of the palace.

“Guards.” Sam signaled for his guards to take his slave from Crowley’s men. “You can leave.” He informed them. “Thank you.” They grumbled something but thanked him for his generous tip, generous despite how they treated his slave, and drove away. “Close the gates.” Sam ordered. After the gates were closed, Sam turned back to his slave. He was still struggling, running his mouth at the two guards. “You can let go of him now.” Sam had his slave released. One of the guards went back to the door while another waited just behind Sam. The stream of Enochian they had listened while Sam paid the drivers threatened all sorts of things. Meanwhile, Sam, the only one other than the slave who spoke Enochian heard the slave scream for them to take their filthy Winchester hands off him. He mentioned not sucking their tiny Winchester cocks too. All in all, it solidified his idea of letting his slave go free right off the back, let him tire himself out before he got him inside.

The slave looked up at Sam and spat at his feet. He laughed to himself, chattering away in his own language. He was very fast and Sam struggled catch and translate everything he was saying. Apparently, he resented Sam’s kindness and display of power with the guards. Oh and then there was a bit about never obeying him.

“Can you speak?” Sam asked in his own tongue. He would not speak to this man in Enochian unless he knew he could keep his secret. Sam wanted to help his new slave, but he also didn’t trust him. Trust was something severely lacking between them and Sam was aware that it would take time and training for them both. It was just occurring to him that he would have to train this man, this man so desperately clinging to his freedom. 

The slave scrambled to his feet and ran away from Sam. However, as Sam had ordered, all the doors and gates were locked. He let the slave test all of them to check for himself. Half an hour later, the slave figured out what Sam had known all along, Sam was the key to get out of this courtyard. The slave sauntered over to him, a frustrated look on his face. He stood before Sam for a moment before he smiled, digging his hand into his tight shorts and pulling his cock out. A glint at the end caught Sam’s eye but he maintained eye contact with the slave as the slave pissed right in front of him, making sure a few drops got on Sam’s boots.

“I’m ready.” He said in Sam’s tongue, quite daringly. He gave Sam a devilish smile as he tucked himself back in. Sam suppressed a smile. His former assumptions about the man’s brother being high born seemed to be correct. They both had to be high born. Middle class seemed unlikely at this point. Sam’s slave carried himself with all the grace and disdain of someone who clearly thought Sam was beneath him. Here was the hatred Dean had been worried about: all firmly packed into one little man who came just up to Sam’s shoulder.

“Come on.” Sam turned and led the way. “If you pee inside, I’m keeping you outside until you’re housetrained.”

“Funny.” The slave barked out a laugh. “Did you think of that yourself in that caveman skull of yours?” Sam was going to have to fucking gag this guy around his parents or they were going to insure every inch of skin was removed from his back. He took in a calming breath, trying to make sure his new slave didn’t notice. 

Sam put the slave in one of his receiving rooms-- a sitting room of sorts that he never used. He had a room prepared for the slave, but honestly, he assumed the man would just wreck it. Sam turned to leave, he’d lock the door behind him, and return with some food in a little while since the man obviously had no bathroom needs to attend to for a while. “Where are you going?” The slave taunted as he put the door between them. “Aren’t you going to show me what my mouth is really for?” It was muffled by the door, and the tone was off, different from the taunting tone his slave had used earlier. Sam closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He had a feeling he was about to embark on a long, difficult journey-- no guarantee of a happy outcome either. If his slave got too out of hand, the king would just have him killed. Sam was going to have to navigate the expectations of being a palace slave, training his new slave, and somehow keeping the person his slave was somewhat intact.

“Hey, Sam!” Dean called out cheerfully, Cas in tow. The young slave seemed much more relaxed, still jumpy, but already obedient and docile. Sam groaned inwardly-- it appeared he was the fuck up once again, while Dean was the pride of the nation.

“Dean, Cas.” Sam gave them a tight-lipped smile. He walked away from the locked door, slipping the key into his pocket. Heading towards the library, his mind wandered back to the golden haired slave who had been foolish enough to piss on his boots. It had been an odd sort of bravery, an attempt to scream in Sam’s face that there was still a person under the price tag. Sam sighed, rubbing his head, willing the oncoming headache to go away, escaping to his books just like his father always said he did.


	5. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one night. wooo

When Sam came back with a tray of food, his slave was naked.

“Thought you might want to see just what you bought.” There was that challenge in the man’s voice. He met Sam’s eyes as easily as King John might, unflinching in the face of the man who now owned him. Sam sighed, visibly this time, setting the tray of food and a glass of water down on a table that miraculously was unflipped. The whole room was still in order, remarkably, the only thing in disarray was the naked man stretched out on the couch. The tension in the man’s body was the only sign of any discomfort.

Sam allowed his gaze to skim over his slave’s body, something that made the smaller man tense up more. He wasn’t looking for the reason his slave assumed. He was taking inventory of the injuries still visible, still healing. There were a few new marks since last time, a certain wariness that he didn’t notice due to the slave’s condition the last time they met. It had only been a few days, but the sunburn was turning into a tan that complimented the golden hair and eyes, if Sam was seeing correctly. He liked the sprinkle of freckles that had appeared on various angles of the man’s body. He even liked the gold piercings complementing dusky nipples and a pale cock. Sam was having a moment of realization that he found his slave attractive. 

Despite his more annoying qualities, this man was beautiful, wild, but beautiful. Sam shook his head before he started wondering if the man’s wildness was what he was most attracted to. Wasn’t this slave everything he wished he could be? Sam longed to be defiant and free, more than most of the slaves in this damn country did. Okay, maybe not, he shouldn’t let his privilege get in the way. But Sam wished, more than anything, that he had been born to a normal family and had a normal life. If he had met a man like this in normal settings, perhaps things wouldn’t be so… aggressive between them.

“I brought you lunch.” The slave’s eyes darted over the food.

“Drugged, I presume.”

“Not drugged.” Sam grabbed something and ate it, not knowing any other way to prove the food’s innocence. He had asked the kitchen to make a meal for his slave and they had done just as he asked. “Whoa.” Sam grabbed at the table as the world slowly began to spin. The slave pushed himself up, watching with intent interest as it became clear to both of them that the food had indeed been drugged and that the prince had known nothing about it. Sam fell, the table groaning beneath his weight before it tipped over, spilling both the prince and the tainted food on to the floor.

“What is the meaning of this?” Bobby bustled in at the loud crash. He had a key to this room, not that he would admit it to Sam or the golden haired man who he instantly blamed for his prince’s current state. Bobby preferred the royal family thinking he was an obedient, mindless slave. Life was easier that way. “What have you done to him, you good for nothing whore?!” 

“Are you the whore I’m replacing?” The slave cocked his head, a cruel glint in his eyes. He leaned forward, reminding Bobby of a hound that has just caught the scent of blood. “You’re getting a bit old for a slave, aren’t you?” The younger slave tsked. “Too bad. You seem quite loyal.”

“Your mouth must have gotten a lot of use in the brothels.”

“It’s quite untried.”

“That’s not what Crowley said.”

“Crowley is a fool.”

“He bested you. All the slaves know about the golden boy who thought he was better than the Master Slaver.”

“It’s the old, replaceable slaves that amuse themselves with gossip.” But Bobby felt the lack of fire that particular comment had. His new charge was wounded.

“You’re better off here.”

“Here?” The golden-haired young man sneered. “A slave to murderers and slavers? Ah, yes, my fortunes have greatly improved in the last few months.” He rubbed at his chest, although Bobby didn’t know why. He had raised Samuel and was well-acquainted with Dean. He knew the signs of a wounded young man. “Perhaps you were the prince’s lover after all.”

“He’s a good lad. He’ll treat you better than you deserve.” Bobby sighed. “Now help me get him up. If you start acting useful, the king won’t be trying to drug you.”

“Like I give a shit.”

“Your piercing is getting infected.” Bobby nodded towards the slave’s limp cock. “I’m guessing they forced it on you right after you got off the ship.” There was silence, a sign that Bobby was getting somewhere with that thick skull. “I’ve got a treatment, but you’ve got to start playing your part.”

“I wasn’t born into this!” There was a brief moment of rage.

“Neither was I!” Bobby snarled back. “You think I like playing dumb all the time?! Sam and Dean have been the best part of my life since I became a slave!” The golden-haired slave looked at him with an odd expression and Bobby hoped that maybe he had gotten through to him.

“Then you’re a fool.” He said after a long minute, his face twisted with contempt. “This family, your precious princes, helped murder and enslave thousands of innocent people. My brother,” the slave’s voice hitched, “died by the hands of traitors trying to curry favor with Winchester. I will never play along or make it fucking easy for them, not while I still have breath in my body.”

“Your breaths are numbered then.” Bobby shrugged. Without help, he managed to get Sam out of the room. The slave probably could have overpowered Bobby and escaped, but he seemed content to remain in the comfortable room. Bobby would fix that, find somewhere more uncomfortable for this high and mighty slave. Bobby felt bad for him deep down inside, the new slaves were the hardest to work with. They were filled with so many strong emotions with no proper outlets, usually tormented by awful memories. Bobby called for other house slaves to carry Sam back while he locked the door behind him and Sam. He sent undrugged food and water a little while later. The slave complied enough to actually eat and drink-- Bobby leaving him a crude chamber pot for whatever other needs he might have. He had heard about the courtyard, no shocker there, but the true test would be if the man was willing to defecate on the innocent furniture. 

Bobby shook his head. Sam was coming to and he was needed in the prince’s chambers before he too soiled something that didn’t deserve it. Kind of like Bobby’s life. The old man didn’t blame Sam for his lot in life, but he wished the kid would smarten up about how the real world worked. This new slave was going to be a lot of work and Sam was going to have to do some things he would regret to make a man like that mind. Why the fuck would Sam buy an untrained slave from a country that wanted to kill him?! Had Bobby taught him nothing?!

Sam groaned softly, stretched out on his bed. He glanced over at the familiar windows, the curtains draping over the fine architecture. So he was still alive then. The door opened and Bobby bustled in, carrying a tray with a meal and a glass of water. Something familiar about that tray niggled at Sam’s brain. He felt like he had forgotten something and not only did he not know where he had put it, he couldn’t remember it at all. 

“What time is it?” He asked Bobby, eyeing the faint glow underneath the curtains.

“It’s seven in the evening. You missed the Royal Dinner.”

“Pity.” Sam remarked sarcastically. Bobby restrained his urge to smile. Even drugged to high hell, the prince maintained his sense of humor.

“You’ve been napping.”

“I don’t take naps.” Sam tried to sit up, but failed. “Bobby, what happened? I feel as if a truck has run me over.”

“You ate drugged food meant for your slave.”

“Who wanted to drug you-- Oh, that’s what I couldn’t remember! Sam forced himself up and Bobby helped him lie back down.

“He’s safe. He’s taken care of. Now let’s keep you safe and taken care of. I brought you dinner, undrugged dinner, tested it myself.”

“Thanks, Bobby, but I’m not hungry.” Sam curled in on myself.

“Then perhaps a question?”

“What is it?”

“Are you an idjit, boy, or are you an idjit? If keeping you alive as a child wasn’t enough, you have to go buy the one slave that hates you more than anything?”

“I’m sorry, Bobby. Crowley was going to kill him.”

“I know.” Bobby nodded. “You probably should have let him. You would have saved us all from a whole lot of trouble.”

“Doing what is right tends to stir up trouble.” Sam said somewhat cheekily. Bobby had half a mind to swat at him, but that was something he could never do as a slave, even affectionately as he would have meant it. Bobby had survived this long; he wasn’t about to get himself killed over something silly.

“Promise me you’ll actually try to train him.”

“Bobby.”

“No, son, that boy is wrecked.” Bobby let the endearment escape accidentally. He almost didn’t notice he had done it when he saw how Sam reacted. Sam had caught it and appreciated it if the soft look in the prince’s eyes were anything to go by. He knew Sam looked to him like a parent, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things. This was dangerous. “You’ll have to make him mind, sooner or later. He’ll make you punish him.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Boy’s already hurt.” Bobby shook his head. “All he’s got now is rage and you’re his likely target.”

“He didn’t try anything when I was drugged?”

“Surprisingly.”

“Maybe he’ll surprise us.”

“That’s wishful thinking.” Bobby chided Sam who shrugged, finally reaching over and taking glass of water, sipping it thoughtfully.

“It is. But it’s all I’ve got.”


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV on how things are going.

The next morning, Sam went back to life as usual as the spare son and heir. He hid in the library and buried himself in his precious books. Bobby was in charge of the slave today. Good behavior meant the slave could see his master, bad behavior meant he was stuck with the other slaves.

Back in the sitting room, Gabriel was bored. When he had been brought here, he had been ready to fight like he had back on the ship and back at the slave market. However, this was just a kinder version of the pole. No one wanted his fighting spirit or his attitude, and so they all did the cruelest thing they could do considering everything that Gabriel had just been through: they left him alone with his thoughts. They left him alone with his grief. They left him alone with his rage. And worst of all, they left him alone with his fear.

Gabriel couldn’t forget what Lucifer had said to him, about him being pretty and the Winchester soldiers liking a good fuck. He knew what he had been sold for, hell, he had his fair share of pleasure slaves back in Novak. He knew what they were for and what awful things could happen to them. He had tried to be good to his-- Gabriel had to hope that goodness might follow him to Winchester. No such luck yet until this master who had yet to touch him in anyway. The prince had looked at him, and that had been a far more intimate touch than the calloused touch of sailors and slavers. They had fun when they fucked him, they hadn't just raped him, they raped his mouth too. They had hurt him in other ways too, and now he was waiting to see what his master would do first, waiting to see when this young man would do the thing he most feared. 

Gabriel felt sick. Was this how his slaves had felt waiting for him? He hadn’t given much thought to them and what they want. He still was acting like a prick to Sam’s slaves too. He had said horrible things to Bobby just because he wanted him to hurt like he was hurting. Gabriel curled in on himself, even when the door opened hours late. He was hurting. Michael had said there were things worse than death, and Gabriel didn’t believe him until it was too late. Gabriel still didn’t want to die, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to live either.

“They told me you weren’t eating.” Gabriel felt rather than saw the prince approach. “They told me it’s been days.” Gabriel lifted his shoulder up, a little more than a twitch. “You’ve been here one week and you just won’t stop, will you?” Gabriel would have laughed if he wasn’t so damn tired. It would be easier if Sam would just use him for what he bought him for. It would clear his mind, hell, it would occupy his mind so he would stop thinking about everything else.

“Have you come to fuck me?” Gabriel asked, muffled by his arm and the couch.

“No.”

“Then when?”

“When you want me to.” Gabriel let out a little snort. He couldn’t help it. This prince, Sam, was so ridiculous. He could see why Lucifer, and how his heart hurt at the thought of that particular brother, hadn’t wanted to marry him. He was too damn passive. Didn’t he know Gabriel didn’t care about anything or anyone? Didn’t he know Gabriel had to be forced to mind, even when he was free?

“Don’t hold your breath.” He felt Sam’s weight settle against the couch and he shifted away. He didn’t want to be touched. All the people he had loved were dead or lost to him. Gabriel had lost Castiel as soon as they had landed. Castiel had been the captain’s favorite, then Crowley’s favorite, and it was the type of favoritism that no one wanted. It was no secret what those men had made Castiel do. Gabriel hated them for it, almost as much as he hated Lucifer. He might even hate Crowley more than Sam.

“I wasn’t.” Sam snorted back, good-naturedly.

 

“Do you make bargains?” Gabriel asked suddenly, lifting his head to look at Sam.

“Are you trying to negotiate with me?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll listen to your proposition.” So fucking diplomatic. Gabriel hoped he got to kick Sam in the face some day, just once. If a slave had talked to him like he had talked to Sam, he would have hit them. 

“I’ll let you fuck me if you get my brother away from Crowley.” Sam made a face like Gabriel had suggested something unpleasant. Gabriel had seen how Sam had looked at him, had seen the signs that Sam attracted to him. Why then didn’t Sam want to fuck him? Pretty slaves were for fucking, everyone knew that.

“No, thanks.”

“Please.” Gabriel ground out through gritted teeth. “He’s sixteen.”

“Then he’s protected under the underage laws.”

“Your laws aren’t protecting him.” Gabriel sniffed.

“So the hunger strike was just to get me in here so you could see whether or not you and your brother would be safe here.”

“The hunger strike wasn’t planned.” Gabriel turned on to his stomach. “I’m just not hungry.” It was hard to be hungry when everything weighed on him so heavy. How could he eat when his family would never eat again? How could he rest when Castiel was being forced to work each and every night? Gabriel was selfish, but he wasn’t cruel. Castiel was all that he had left. He thought of revealing who he was, but that would only get Castiel killed now that Sam knew they were brothers. “Wouldn’t you risk yourself to save your brother?” He asked Sam softly.

“What are you playing at?” Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re too clever to be giving in the first week.” Gabriel sighed and pushed himself up. Apparently, his feelings didn’t matter around here. He had already been typecast as a manipulative bitch, just like he had been as a prince. Some things didn’t change while everything else did. Gabriel pasted a fake smile on his face, baring his teeth in a threatening fashion.

“You’ve got that right.” He slid off the couch and straddled Sam’s lap quickly, so the prince couldn’t get up. “You know, I think I’ve changed my mind.” His spine straightened as he let himself forget that he was the slave and Sam was the prince. He reversed the situation in his mind and he found that the idea of fucking Sam appealing. It would be one way to stick it to Winchester. He smirked up at Sam, his hands coming up to clasp behind Sam’s neck. Sam looked uncomfortable, good. Gabriel thrived on making his enemies, real and imagined alike, uncomfortable. Sam deserved to be uncomfortable. Wherever Lucifer was, Gabriel hoped he was getting fucked from behind too, on a bed of fire ants. “I kind of like the idea of fucking. You’re a bottom, right?” Sam pushed him off, hard, sending Gabriel bouncing back to the floor.

“You’re not in Novak anymore.” Gabriel flinched at that, but Sam was already heading towards the door. Gabriel got up and sprinted, blocking the way just in time. 

“I’ll suck you off.” He panted, sliding down to his knees with ease. “And then you’ll let me fuck you?” He batted his eyelashes. He wasn’t going to lie-- the idea was kind of stuck in his head. He just needed to get out of his head. Sex had always helped back at home, but back at home he had been in control, he had been the one in power. He had been the one who could make demands. He was realizing that even when he was pretending here, he didn’t have a chance of making any damn thing happened if it wasn’t what Sam wanted.

What Sam had said about not fucking Gabriel unless it was what Gabriel wanted stung more now. There was only one way to get sex and it wasn’t worth it if it wasn’t helping Castiel or getting Gabriel out of his head. By giving Gabriel control over this one thing, Sam had reminded him of all the other things he had no choice in.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at,” Sam stammered, “but it’s sick. I didn’t buy you for any kind of fucking. I didn’t want to buy anyone for any kind of fucking.” Gabriel blinked in suprise as Sam moved him out of the way, slipped out the door, and shut it behind him. Gabriel waited for the familiar clink of the key in the lock, but it never came. He perked up at that. He stood up and ran around the room, picking up his discarded, borrowed clothes he had been transported in. Cautiously, he tested the door, sucking in a sharp, delighted breath when the door started to swing in.

Gabriel had to wonder if Sam did this on purpose. The kid seemed clueless and patient to a fault, but he hadn’t given in to any of Gabriel’s charms. He had even disregarded Gabriel’s moment of weakness because Sam knew Gabriel was capable of almost anything. Fuck, that was right, he was capable of anything, and that damn prince with his floppy hair and puppy eyes better not forget it. Gabriel scowled at the empty threats in his head that he couldn’t make good on. He didn’t care if this was a part of Sam’s plan or not, Gabriel wasn’t going to stay in this awful room any longer.

Hesitantly, he stepped out into the hallway, his next steps more sure although no less quiet. Leaving the room that had never been met for him, Gabriel left his past behind, whispered and traced into the couch with a shaking finger. His story wasn’t important anymore, not in the global scheme. Novak had a new king and no need for a prince like him. He wasn’t going to carry around the weight of his story anymore. He was going to focus on getting free and then getting Castiel free too. And then they’d run, just like how he and Michael planned. They would survive. They would live.


	7. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape/non-con. 
> 
> Sam is not involved. it's mostly non-graphic.
> 
> The tags are there for a reason.
> 
> Also we start learning some more about Sam.

Gabriel explored the palace basically undisturbed. He got a few odd looks from other slaves, but if any of them went to say something to him, another slave would pull them aside and whisper something in their ear, and they would all leave him alone. That alone made him believe that the door being unlocked had been planned. The prince had let him out of his cage and given him as much freedom as he could. As much Gabriel hated to admit it, the freedom was helping. He didn’t feel as trapped or even as angry. The grief was still there, as was the fear, but exploring helped. 

His bare feet made little to no noise on the fine floors. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he was back home, back in his family’s palace. Gabriel shook his head— he couldn’t afford to get lost in this past. He still had Castiel to look out for. Most of Gabriel’s fear was for Castiel now that he was out of his cage. He prayed that Castiel was safe, that no one was hurting him, hell, he even prayed that Sam had done something. He doubted that the prince had, but it had been his only chance to help Castiel. Gabriel rubbed his stomach and then he reached down and rubbed at the mark that was his true identity, the mark he tried to make sure was always covered. He was hungry and tired. He found a little room, hidden back through several doors, curled up on the couch he found, and slept uneasily.

He must have slept more deeply than he had thought because when he woke up, there was a tray of fresh food. So they did know where he was. Gabriel wondered what was up with the long leash. He didn’t mind it, he just knew he had done nothing to deserve it. 

“Good. You’re up.” He jumped when Sam spoke, scrambling to get his feet under him. “Relax.” Sam made a pained face. “You will still have your freedoms after I’m done talking.”

“What do you want?” Gabriel let out a little moan as he sank his teeth in the pastry on the tray. There was no way this tray was made for him— it was too fine, too fancy, too amazingly delicious. There was chocolate inside, something that warmed Gabriel’s heart with an unnameable emotion, scarfing the rest of the pastry down.

“I wanted to tell you your brother is no longer in Crowley’s possession.” Gabriel shot him a suspicious glance.

“You bought him?”

“No, he was already purchased by another gentleman.” Tears sprang into Gabriel’s eyes as he imagined all the terrible things being done to Castiel.

“Why didn’t you help him?!” Gabriel grabbed a fist full of food and flung at the prince. Sam ducked, flinging an arm up to shield himself.

“He’s safe, Gabriel. I’ve personally talked to the man who bought him. He bought him to protect him and he will do just that.”

“You trust him?” Gabriel said a little scornfully.

“With my life. More than anyone else in this godforsaken court.” Gabriel was not about to trust Sam fucking Winchester, but the prince seemed awfully sure.

“If anything happens to him, I’ll hold you responsible.” Gabriel drew himself up, reaching for another pastry.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Sam smiled. It wasn’t a smirk or a disdainful expression, but an actual smile. It irked Gabriel. The prince shouldn’t sit there smiling at him like he hasn’t thrown food at him or escaped. Of course, Gabriel didn‘t voice any of his questions. He focused on the good food instead.

“This isn’t for slaves.” Gabriel nodded towards the food.

“It’s mine.” Sam replied truthfully. “I don’t know why your food was drugged, but until I can get you food that isn’t drugged, this will have to do.”

“I still hate you and your entire family.”

“I know.” Sam’s smile slipped away. “I’m sorry.”

“Forget it.” Gabriel grabbed some strawberries, eating them one by one. 

“I have a room for you to sleep in if you want it. It has a bed and everything.” Gabriel cocked his head before shaking his head, declining the offer.

“It’s yours whenever you want it.”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“So no more chocolate pastries?” Gabriel half-growled at the prince before he realized what he was doing. Sam chuckled.

“I won’t cut you off, however, I do need you to take one thing from me: a piece of advice. Stay away from my father, especially if he’s drunk.”

“Why?”

“Because he won’t hesitate to hurt you.” Sam paused, searching for the correct words. “He won’t hesitate to take you.”

“He can’t.” Gabriel stiffened, fear curling up in his chest, squeezing his trachea, making it hard to breathe. Sam seemed so sure, so convinced of his own father’s ability to be a monster. “I don’t belong to him.” He didn’t belong to anyone, but he knew Sam would know what he meant.”

“He sees you as mine and he hates me.” Sam’s face reminded Gabriel of a wounded puppy and he scoffed. This family was not without its issues then. Good. He didn’t want any of them to be happy. He wanted them all dead. “Just be careful. If he tries anything, get me, please.” The please was softly spoken as if Sam wanted to make sure he wasn’t ordering Gabriel to do anything.

“What-- you don’t want your slave to get fucked by your dad?”

“I don’t agree with rape.” Sam frowned, his body tight with tension. Gabriel had struck a nerve somewhere in the overgrown puppy’s brain and he found it very interesting.

“Fine.” And he wished his voice hadn’t shaken every so slightly. “If he grabs me, I’ll holler.”

“Thank you.” Sam seemed relieved. He stood up and headed out. “You can also get me if you need anything.” Sam offered before he left. Gabriel watched him go with narrowed eyes. Just what was Sam playing at now? No matter how Gabriel spun that in his head, he couldn’t see where this played out in Sam’s favor. If he had to take a guess, he would think Sam was playing for him to win, which made no sense. It frustrated Gabriel.

“Why are you being nice?” He snapped after a few minutes of stewing silently, all while making sure to finish off Sam’s breakfast.

“Because I’d be mad too.” Sam said softly, making his exit, before Gabrel flung the tray at the door frame he had just been in. Gabriel snarled at the empty door, before sinking back to his knees. 

“Fuck you.” Gabriel sneered. He didn’t need any help, certainly not any pity. The prince was a fucking moron.

Gabriel left the food scattered all around, losing himself back into the sprawling palace. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be free. Gabriel found himself a closet that he scrunched himself into. It started with a sniffle, then a tear streaming down his cheek. He turned away from the door, curling on his side. He buried his face in his hands and finally let some of the pain out. He sobbed into his hands, hoping that no one heard him, least of all Sam. Sam who was playing faithful protector, keeping people away from the room Gabriel was tucked away in. If he was ever going to make headway with preserving the humanity of his slave all while keeping him safe. 

Gabriel sneaked around for however long he wanted. The days bled into weeks and the weeks bled into months. Sam gave Gabriel all the space he needed, letting Gabriel stitch himself back together. He always kept a close eye, in case John get too close. He knew Dean was doing the same with Castiel. Sam wanted to reunite the brothers once his slave calmed down… once he was-- Sam groaned. He thought of little else but his slave, even when studying in the library. Sam had goals; he had dreams. What he wanted to do was to eradicate slavery and all of its cruelty from Winchester. He wanted to keep the man under his protection from that cruelty as well. It was why he studied-- it was why he stayed up late, night after night, going through the books, sussing out the possible ways that Winchester could function without slavery.

He was staying up late one night when a terrified guard, one of the young ones burst into his library.

“Prince Samuel.” He gasped, wide-eyed. “It’s your slave-- your father-- your slave asked me to get you.” He stammered out where Sam’s slave was left with the king. Sam pulled himself up, out of his chair so fast that the chair toppled over. Bobby groused as he came in to check on the clatter, but Sam was already gone. The young guard was shaking, something Bobby had seen too often.

“Come on.” Bobby pulled him aside. “Let’s get you a nice drink.” Damn king was drinking again, no one was safe, not even the princes, but especially not the young guards.

Sam rushed down the hall, clipping his arm on a door before he could dodge it. He nearly tripped over his feet when he burst into the room. He locked eyes with his slave whose face was contorted with pain as John shoved back into him. Sam charged into his father, knocking him down. Gabriel crawled away from the drunken king as fast as he could, making it a few paces before he started to vomit. Holy fuck. Gabriel heaved. He could still feel the king inside him, splitting him in two. Sam had gotten there so fast, the king hadn’t finished, he had barely gotten started, but Gabriel could feel the hot liquid trickling down his legs. He didn’t have to look to know it was blood. He vomited again, barely registering that the prince was by his side, talking so fast his head couldn’t keep up. He just groaned and shook his head, yelping in surprise when he was gently swung up into the prince’s arm. He clawed and kicked for a moment before his head lolled against Sam’s shoulder, blacking out.

Sam treated him himself, seeing to everything. He tucked his slave in the room that had originally been prepared for him, the one room he hadn’t seen yet since he would have had to go through Sam’s room to get into it. Sam placed a towel and a basin next to the side of the bed, knowing the nausea would return whenever the small man woke up next. Sam blinked back tears of frustration, closing the door that connected their rooms. He had been so close-- his father had to ruin it, just like he had tried to ruin Sam with that engagement…

Sam shuddered. His room held no comfort for him now. He fled the room, leaving a note for Bobby who had been on his way up last he knew. Sam headed out, out of the palace, out in disguise, determined to get away from all this shit before it sullied him too. He was dirty enough.


	8. Pay in Blood

Gabriel woke up the next morning to the most welcomed sight. His lips parted in quiet surprise and then trembled ever so slightly as emotion caught up with him.

“Cas--” He bit back the rest of his last living family member’s name. He moved slowly, rolling towards his brother, remembering from the long night of restless sleep just how much it hurt when he moved suddenly. He only remembered flashes, vomiting through the night whenever he remembered what had happened; there had been someone helping him rinse after each time. “Oh my god.” He lapsed into his own tongue. Castiel had never been good with other languages.

“I can speak some of their tongue now.” Castiel replied with a roll of the eyes. Even then, the obvious concern didn’t fade. “Sam told me what happened; he sent for me to be here when you woke up.” Gabriel frowned, disliking the idea of his little brother knowing just how low Gabriel had been brought.

“And where is the fucker?”

“He stayed up with you all night, Gabriel.” Was that disapproval he heard in his younger brother’s voice? “He’s sleeping now that I’m sitting with you.”

“He’s a Winchester.” Gabriel snarled. He moved into a sitting position, taking care with his battered body. “He’s the enemy.”

“He’s the closest thing you’ve ever had to a friend.”

“I didn’t know friends owned each other.”

“Dean and Sam are protecting us.”

“They don’t know who we are.”

“Shh.” Castiel nudged Gabriel. “Some know our language here.” Gabriel snorted, laughing at the absurdity of someone in Winchester wanting to know how to speak Enochian. 

“You’re up.” Gabriel’s stomach twisted as Sam stepped into the room. The prince looked almost as bad as he did, dark circles under his eyes.

“Hey, what medicine did you give me? I barely feel a thing!” Gabriel said with a forced cheeriness that made Sam flinch. 

“It’s a numbing salve. I made it.”

“Ooh, did you apply it too?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the prince who shifted his weight nervously.

“Gabriel.” Castiel whispered sharply, too sharply, for Sam heard the name and his eyes widened. Gabriel and Sam’s eyes locked and the prince had to smile ever so slightly.

“Gabriel.” He said softly. “I leave you and Cas to it. I can tell where I am not wanted.” His shoulders were tight, something Gabriel didn’t understand, what could Sam possibly have to carry that made him so weighed down?

“Sorry.” Castiel whispered. Gabriel knew he knew how dangerous that slip of the tongue had been. He didn’t chastise his little brother for that though, he chastised him on the name Sam had called him, with far too familiarity for Gabriel’s taste. He knew he had begged, no, propositioned Sam to keep Castiel safe, but he didn’t want them to be friends. Hearing his brother stick up for a prince of Winchester was enough to make Gabriel feel ill.

“Cas?”

“My name is Caspian, is it not?” Gabriel wanted to weep over the twinkle there in his brother’s blue eyes. He had seen Castiel lose his joy, his innocence, his virginity in the journey over to Winchester, but here in the palace of all places, Gabriel could see that Castiel had been able to get parts of himself back. He didn’t have to like how it happened or who had helped, but he could be grateful to see his baby brother at peace once more.

“They’re being good to you?” Gabriel asked gruffly because he was not about to cry. If he cried, Castiel might cry, Castiel might know how much everything was tearing Gabriel apart. He wasn’t made for this kind of life. He didn’t know how to survive intact. In fact, he almost envied his brother with his easy going ways and acceptance of all that had befallen them. Cas was going to be okay.

“Dean is attentive.” Gabriel didn’t like the pink blush, but he bit his tongue. Castiel deserved some peace and happiness, even if nothing good would come from it. “He’s kind.”

“He’s still our enemy.”

“Is he? Novak is destroyed. There is nothing left for us to fight them over. It’s Lucifer’s fault we got into a war, you know.” Castiel’s voice dropped down low. “Some of the slaves have been talking, said he attacked one of the princes, maybe even both of them.” Gabriel’s stomach felt uneasy. Lucifer was a shitty person, there was no denying that, but Gabriel needed to keep Cas and himself off of that shitty person’s radar.

“I didn’t know you listened to gossip.”

“It might be what got us in a war, but it’s also why we have the kindest masters in this whole place. Dean hates Lucifer’s guts. He told me himself that they killed him, gave him the same treatment he gave his family.” Gabriel had to blink back tears at that, reliving that awful moment Michael was forever ripped away from him, the lifeless eyes of his parents staring back at them.

“Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice dropped down to something more soothing. Gabriel didn’t, no, he couldn’t open his eyes. Tears were slipping out, dripping down. He tucked himself into his brother’s offered shoulder, Castiel wrapping himself around his big brother, trying to hold him together as Gabriel fell apart. They stayed like that for a while until Castiel’s back ached and Gabriel’s cheeks felt raw. They fell back into bed, wrapped around each other. They had gotten each other back: they weren’t about to let go.

An hour later, Sam was woken up from his nap by his father entering his room, flanked by four guards. He was promptly yanked from his bed and forced down on his knees. He suppressed his sigh-- he had known this would be coming, even before he knocked himself into his father to get him away from his slave, away from Gabriel. Sam held that name close to his heart. He would not use it against the smaller man, nor tell it to anyone else. He was glad he had a name to the face, to the rage, to the pain.

“Samuel.” His father had drawn himself up to his full height. Sam didn’t even see the fist, his head just snapped back as his father whaled on him. He saw the next few, let his father beat him down with his fists. It was just the beginning-- John liked to make his punishments thorough, especially when his younger son had messed up enough to let him get away with his punishments. Blood oozed down Sam’s face, his tongue coming out to check the split lip. Sam lay sprawled out on the floor, his head turned to one side. There were going to massive bruises from this: he’d probably be sent away to heal in private. Sam caught a rustling of movement, his eyes locking with Gabriel’s before he was yanked back to his feet. “The punishment for laying your hands on the king is 40 lashes.” John decided.

“You had no right to touch him.” Sam said bravely, weakly spitting blood out of his mouth. John punched him in the gut this time and the prince let out a wounded howl as the air was knocked out of him. Gabriel pulled Castiel away from the door and gently shut the door, making sure to make no noise. Seeing John again caused him to shake in a way he didn’t want to explain. Castiel locked the door and pulled Gabriel back to bed, letting him weep on him all over again. Gabriel didn’t need to explain. Castiel understood. He had been there too.

Sam shuddered, gasping as the whip sliced through the tenderized skin on his back. He struggled to breathe, his arms stretched up above his head, the tips of his toes barely skimming the floor.

“Number.”

“27.” Sam forced through gritted teeth before he tried in vain to pull more air into his straining lungs. The whip whistled through the air, sending his body rocking forward before he rocked back. “28.” Somewhere behind hm John let out a cruel laugh.

“Pathetic.” Sam flinched more at the flash of the camera than at the 29th lash coming down. His nerves were taunt and screaming at him, his muscles begging for release.

“40.” Sam was roughly cut down and he fell to the ground, too shaken to move. His legs and arms were trembling to the point he couldn’t rise. He felt his father approach, his large hand wrapping around Sam’s hair to pull his head back so that they were face to face.

“If you fuck with me again, you will regret it. Keep your slave with you if you don’t want others to use him. Intervene again and I might have to see just what Lucifer kept going on about.” Sam was too far gone to even react to that-- he just wanted to stop shaking. John held Lucifer over him all the time; it was just another way he tried to destroy Sam. John let his hair go and Sam’s head hit the floor hard. The guards hosed him down, not caring that the prince was unconscious. They knew that if they didn’t carry out the king’s orders, they’d be next.

“Well, shit.” Sam was laid out on a slave bed that had been set up on the floor of his room. Bobby stood over him, surveying the damage. John had always been a little too handsy with his boys. Bobby knew he had roughed Dean and Sam up a few times, but this was the worst it had ever been. Bobby locked the door to Sam’s rooms, checked all the supplies, and then knocked on the door he knew the two, new slaves were hiding behind. “I could use your help.” Bobby sighed when Cas cracked the door open. “There’s a lot of blood.”

The look on Castiel’s face gave Gabriel no choice but to help the man he swore to hate. Gabriel liked to think he would have helped anyway, just on principle. He didn’t like owing people. Damn Winchester prince or not, Sam had been hurt because he had helped Gabriel. That was a debt Gabriel couldn’t easily pay back, but he tried to be gentle. Bobby had decided to not try to rouse Sam, deciding that the prince didn’t need the extra pain as the three of them tended to Sam’s wrecked back. Afterwards, Gabriel was in charge of icing the prince’s face, bruises already blooming where John had extracted revenge with his fists. Sam was coming to, Gabriel could see it with how his eyelashes fluttered and a silent groan escaped his lips. Hazel eyes were on him and Sam opened his mouth to say something if the surprised look in his hazy eyes was anything to go by.

Gabriel didn’t want to hear it. He pressed his thumb against Sam’s lips as gently as he could, taking care of the split lip and bruised chin while his other fingers still cradled the ice pack to Sam’s battered face.

“Gabriel.” he felt his name spoken against his thumb and he softly shushed the prince. He’d go back to hating him once he was back on his feet. For now, Gabriel was content to watch the prince close his eyes and lean back into Gabriel’s touch, a rare show of trust, exposing his throat. Gabriel could wrap his hands around Sam’s throat and there would be one less prince-- one blow for Winchester to make up for the devastation they had rained down on Novak. However, Gabriel wouldn’t. The last person he wanted to make happy was the king of Winchester. Killing Sam would only please the king and then Gabriel really would be unprotected. Castiel might be young, but he was wise. Sam wasn’t the enemy Gabriel had wanted him to be. He had the potential to be more, even an ally, if Gabriel could convince him. Fucking wouldn’t work, but Cas had said something about friendship, something they both seemed to lack. Gabriel would give it a chance if it meant saving himself and saving his brother. Gabriel would give it a chance if it meant getting far away from this awful place where even the princes of Winchester were not safe.

It occurred to him much later that night, when he was safe in his own bed and his own room adjoining Sam's, that he actually felt something close to pity to Sam. Empathy even. Hadn't he not suffered at the hand of a loved one, a family member, someone who was supposed to protect him? Of course, he wasn't about to tell Sam all of that, but the day, and the night before, had changed Gabriel. He felt broken and inspired all at the same time. He had an in with a prince and he was going to use it to escape.


	9. Foreshadowing

Sam saw the changes in Gabriel after John’s attacks. The king hadn’t sent Sam away yet, so he was locked up in his rooms. The doors weren’t locked under John’s orders, but Sam’s, who desperately wanted to feel safe in his own rooms again. Wasn’t it bad enough that had been taken away from him once?

“Morning, asshole.” Sam cracked a swollen eye to see Gabriel standing over him. “Time for ice.”  
This has been his wake up the last three days— Gabriel stepping in where Bobby could not. John had been keeping Bobby away, not realizing Gabriel had a change of plans.

“Go away.” Sam mumbled, but his heart ached at the thought of Gabriel actually leaving. The slave was still scared, still angry, still skittish, but he had stopped talking about fucking and sucking cocks. Instead he seemed subdued, jumpy, and all sorts of things that Sam remembered all too well, even when Lucifer was back on the ship, sailing back to Novak.

Lucifer was dead. Sam saw him die. He couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Almost as dead as Sam felt on the inside when he thought about that night. “Fuck!” Sam yelped as ice was pressed against the largest bruise on the side of his head. Gabriel chuckled softly, not quite his real laugh, but close enough. Sam glared at him and Gabriel pursed his lips in mock-annoyance. Sam knew better than to trust these changes, the camaraderie wasn’t real, but he was still grateful. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can’t stand that you’re even uglier than usual.” That seemed normal, but there wasn’t any hate or heat behind it.

“What are you planning?” Sam sighed and Gabriel’s annoyance was real this time. Dare he be honest?

“I need your help.”

“I’m listening.”

“Can you help me and Cas escape?” Sam studied his slave’s face. He had never seen Gabriel like this, gnawing on his bottom lip, a worried pucker between his eyebrows. Gabriel was being honest with him. Gabriel was being real.

“I don’t know.” Sam replied after a long minute. “I might miss you.” He let out a weak laugh. “You seem less inclined to kill me than my own family.” He didn’t want to be left alone again. Cas and Gabriel brought something he hadn’t had in a long time: Sam felt like he get along better with them than he did with most of his family. Yes, it bothered him that Dean hadn’t seen him once since the incident with John. Castiel smuggled information along that John had sent him away to Novak, to deal with a rebellion. It still hurt that Sam hadn’t heard from him.

“You could come with us.” Gabriel didn‘t want Sam to come, but they could split up easily enough once they got out of Winchester. He was still going to head to his grandparent’s, where they’d be safe and have some semblance of control again.

“Let me think about it.” Sam said slowly. “I can barely move without help right now, but if you can get me to the library, I’ll research it out for you. I know you can’t possibly want me to come, so no worries.” Sam bit his lip, not wanting Gabriel to see how he felt about the idea of losing their company. Gabriel saw it anyway and hated how his stomach flopped.

“Hold on.” He excused himself and headed to the library, grabbing Sam’s favorite book and a book of maps to tuck underneath.

“What do we have here?” John was there, as tall and looming as Gabriel remembered him.

“I was just leaving.” Gabriel blinked, trying to ignore how his heart was hammering against his chest. “The prince sent me for some books.”

“I hope he comes by to see me sometime. Tell him I said that.” John leered, moving closer. Gabriel backed up quickly, running into the door frame before he started to slip away. “Tell him I’m waiting for his thanks for breaking you.” Gabriel fled, clutching the books to his chest, John’s sneer imprinted in his mind. He had no doubts of what John would do if he ever got another chance.

“Let me in.” Gabriel panicked, clawing at the locked the door. He forced air into his lungs, glancing behind to see if John was leering behind him once more. _Come here, pretty. I can see my son has let you go to such waste. Stop crying, whore! You’ll be begging for this in no time!_ “Please, Sam.” He scratched weakly at the door, pressing his forehead against the door. “I’ll be good.” He promised the wooden door. “I won’t run. I won’t be such a dick.”

“Gabriel?” Gabriel sucked in a breath of relief. Sam opened the door a moment later. “The door wasn’t locked.” Sam looked concerned as Gabriel fell inside, the books clattering to the ground. Gabriel was shaking. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be fighting for breath. “Oh, Gabriel.” Sam winced as he knelt by the smaller man. Getting up from his bed had been difficult on his own. He hated being brought so low by his father who was probably the one who had reduced Gabriel to a shaking, panicked mess. Sam gritted his teeth and helped Gabriel to stand, not bothering with the books on the floor. He helped Gabriel up into his bed, it was closer, before he made his way back to the door. He locked the door and then called for Bobby, asking for calming tea. “Did he touch you?” Sam sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning back. His back felt like it was on fire, but this was for Gabriel’s comfort, not his own. If John had done something, Sam touching Gabriel wouldn’t help.

“You can come up.” Gabriel croaked. “I’ll be good.”

“I kind of like you being a dick though.” Sam teased gently. It was harder getting up than he thought it would be-- he almost gave up on it halfway through, but he made it up on the bed, settling back on the pillows that cushioned his back. Gabriel glanced over at him, his eyes rimmed with red. “You’re safe.” Sam said firmly. “You don’t have to change to be safe.”

“I should have changed sooner.” Gabriel whispered. There was a gulf between them, sheets and blankets piled up like a wall. “He told me to tell you that he’s expecting thanks for breaking me.” Gabriel blinked, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. “He’s right.” He squeezed his knees to his chest. “He made me stop hating you. Compared to him, you’re safe.” Gabriel let out of a bitter laugh. “Imagine that, a slave from Novak calling a prince of Winchester safe.”

“Why do you want to hate me so?”

“Why did this war start, Sam? The real reason? Not the bullshit answer everyone gave.” Sam sucked in a breath, not from pain that Gabriel could see.

“I can’t answer that.” He said hesitantly.

“Let me see if I can fill in the cracks.” Gabriel knew he was being cruel, even if it wasn’t his intentions to be cruel. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know why all his family except for Castiel were dead. “Lucifer came to propose to you.” Sam snorted, something dark and ugly crossing his face. “Sam, what really happened?”

“What did he say happened?”

“He said you were a selfish bitch who would rather see the devastation of two countries instead of sacrificing something for your country like Dean had.” Sam’s laugh was bitter, his hazel eyes hidden away as he hid his face under his arm.

“I’m sure that’s how he saw it.”

“I’m no fan of Lucifer, Sam.” it was odd, how easily Gabriel could converse with him so casually, as if they weren’t master and slave. Gabriel grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around his bare shoulders. “I was glad when Cas told me he was dead.”

“It was a relief.” Sam allowed that much.

“What did he do?” Gabriel knew his brother, at least, he did now. He knew now Lucifer was capable of anything. And now, he knew Sam, had seen how patient and kind the Winchester prince was. Lucifer’s description rang hollow and false. Sam was one of the kindest people he had ever met in Novak and Winchester.

“You must have a guess.” There was an edge to Sam’s voice as his arm slipped away from his face, there was a glint in his eyes. Gabriel could see the ragged edges of his mask and suddenly didn’t feel like being so cruel anymore.

“Nevermind.” Gabriel dropped the subject. He didn’t want to know what his brother had done to make Sam look so tired, so haggard. Gabriel did something odd, distracting both of them from their conversation. He scooted closer, close enough to feel the heat of Sam’s body. “Tell me about something happy.”

“Like what?”

“Where’s your favorite place to visit and why?”

“Easy. The country house.” Sam breathed a little more easily. Gabriel didn’t miss how he inched a little closer, his arm bumping against Gabriel’s every now and then. “It’s so open out there, not crowded and clogged like here. I feel trapped in the palace.” Sam confessed softly.

“I’m starting to see why.” Gabriel replied with just a hint of sass. Sam elbowed him softly, letting out a quiet laugh. It still hurt Sam to move too much, even laughter was painful. Gabriel didn’t understand how the king could be so cruel to his own son. He was the good for nothing third son and yet his father had always been kind and patient with him, more kind and patient than his brothers or mother ever had been. Castiel took after their father with his trusting, sweet ways. Gabriel had always been the odd one out.

“What about you?” Sam propped himself up a little more, his shoulder settling against Gabriel’s. It was grounding, calming even. Gabriel cocked his head, thinking back of the places he would hide or escape.

“There was a pool that my brothers and I would swim in.” He finally replied. “It’s the last good memory of my eldest brother before he was killed.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s apology was sincere, something that Gabriel appreciated more than he could say. “Was it-- did Winchester--?”

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “Lucifer killed my brother.” There was a heavy silence between them, Gabriel moving to press against Sam a little more closely, seeking comfort and support.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel leaned against the shoulder next to him, taking care to not touch any bandages. His forehead was pressed against Sam’s shoulder as he took a steadying breath.

“I wish I could hate you, but I can’t. I’m too tired and you’re too nice.” Sam huffed out another careful laugh.

“I don’t hate you either.” He offered. “This is… nice.”

“Yea.” Gabriel could agree to that. It couldn’t last, but he could enjoy this brief moment of almost peace. Something would happen to fuck it up sooner than later, probably because of the king of Winchester being so determined to be a dick. Gabriel would look back at that moment in the coming weeks and wish he wasn’t so right.


	10. Closer

“We have a scheduled broadcast.” Sam leaned against the door, trying to hold himself up as his father informed him of his princely duties. “It will be broadcasted in Novak, so your slave will be required to join us.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a great idea.” Sam replied.

“He’s a symbol. The rebels need to know that their people are being broken over here.”

“People aren’t supposed to be broken.” Sam yelped as his father slapped the bruised side of his face. Gabriel lingered behind the door, reaching for Sam at the sound of pain. He wrapped his fingers around Sam’s arm, willing some of his strength into Sam.

“He will be expected to perform. As will you.” Sam sucked in a weary breath, closing his eyes. “You are a prince and that comes with responsibilities. Now will you serve your country this once?”

“I will serve.” Sam said tiredly, hanging his head. With all this talk about breaking people, Gabriel wondered if Sam was the one John was really trying to break. Sam closed the door, pressing his forehead to the wood. He took in a deep breath before he turned his head to look at Gabriel, Gabriel who was watching him with solemn eyes.

“What does he want us to do?” Gabriel asked softly, having an idea, but wanting concrete proof.

“He wants you to service me on national television.” Sam closed his eyes.

“Am I so terrible?” Gabriel joked, trying to take some of the weight off of Sam’s shoulders. Sam turned burning eyes on him.

“I can’t do that to you.” It was a jarring statement, coupled with the realization that Sam cared for him. Gabriel saw in his eyes the truth that Sam would defy his father on national television if it meant being true to himself. Sam would risk more torture, maybe even death, if it meant protecting Gabriel. So Gabriel did something unexpected, even to him. He made a plan to help Sam.

“You will do what you must.” He said simply, not turning away even though Sam’s reaction, like he had been struck by Gabriel, made him wish he could. “You will obey your king and our friendship,” and his voice trembled slightly at the truth of it,” will not suffer for it.” Sam was his friend. His enemy and his friend, his protector. Gabriel had done it. He had made Sam his ally. And without realizing it, he had allied himself to Sam as well. All his well-made plans were being put to the side, risked even, because he, Gabriel, former prince of Novak, was going out on a limb for Sam, prince of Winchester.

“I cannot ask that of you.”

“You’re not.” Gabriel smirked. “I’m demanding.” He leaned in, instinctively at first, his eyes widening when Sam leaned in too, not even realizing what he was doing. “Come on.” Gabriel looped an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s get you back to your books.”

“I don’t want to read right now.” Gabriel knew that, he could feel it in the gaze that was on his face, making his cheeks pink.

“You want to test how willing I am.”

“I’m curious about what has changed.” Sam allowed. Gabriel had come to appreciate these small moments of honesty between them, these rare moments when they were equals. Gabriel turned his head so that they were almost face to face, their noses almost touching. Sam blinked in surprise, but he didn’t move away. 

“You’ve become a friend.” Gabriel swallowed hard. “I want to keep you relatively unharmed.” He glanced at the bandages peeking out from under Sam’s loose tunic. “I don’t like seeing you like this.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and an amazed smile crossed his lips.

“Things really have changed.”

“I’m still furious.” Gabriel finally looked away. “Just not at you.”

“You amaze me.” Sam whispered in Enochian, drawing startled, golden eyes back on him.

“You—.” Gabriel’s voice trembled again. “You’re the person Cas was talking about.” Sam was also showing more of himself, he was peeling back a layer he had kept from Gabriel, from everyone.

“You can’t tell anyone. My father doesn’t know.” Sam sighed. “He thought I gave up on it after Lucifer, but I was determined that Lucifer would not ruin at least one thing for me.” Gabriel frowned, allowing himself to respond in his language. He was curious to see how far Sam’s knowledge went. His heart ached at the familiar pronunciation and syllables. Gabriel missed Novak.

“What did he ruin?”

“Everything.” Sam replied back in Enochian. “There is a reason I don’t require a pleasure slave. I have no interest for those things. There is a reason I don’t like the court— the head games…” Gabriel nodded. Lucifer always had been good for tormenting others with his head games and clever tongue. He was a force of nature, but Gabriel had never thought how his brother might be in the bedroom, that he might be forceful. That thought carried on to the natural conclusion that Sam must have known he would come to.

“He forced you.” Gabriel forced himself to draw a breath.

“You’re shaking.” Sam’s forehead furrowed in concern.

“I’m pissed.” Gabriel helped Sam sit down before yelling at the wall, his fist quickly following. Sam, sweet fucking Sam hadn’t gone along with the marriage because he was a bitch. He had stopped it because Lucifer tried to make him his bitch. 

“Gabriel.” Sam was saying his name softly. How many times Gabriel didn’t know as he sagged against the wall, tears streaming down his face at the injustice of it all. The marriage hadn’t gone through because both of the princes had been opposed to it. Dean had refused too. Dean had been supporting, no, protecting Sam. It had been Dean’s voice that people had listened to. Gabriel pressed his bruised knuckles against the wall and drew in a ragged breath. Remembering Sam’s ‘I’d be mad too.’ Sam fucking knew what it was like to have no control— hell, he lived it almost every day. If Gabriel got out, he was taking a Winchester Prince with him. He’d show him what life could be like free.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and curled up next to Sam. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I should be the one.”

“Stop.” Gabriel looped an arm around Sam’s neck, leaning into him in an intimate manner. Sam quieted down, leaning back into him, his head against Gabriel’s chest. Sam took in a breath.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, Sam. No servicing is going to happen tonight.” Gabriel smiled to himself. He might be dead, but Sam wouldn’t have to bear an extra burden regarding him.

“How?” Sam looked up.

“Just trust me.” Gabriel gave him a smile that hinted at wildness. “Trust my rage.”

The staged, intimate setting was a living room, to make the viewers feel like they were in the royalty’s own home. They didn’t know it was a stage adjoining the palace where all the televised broadcast took place.

The king gave a long, flowery speech, talking about how the rebellion would soon be crushed and victory in Winchester would be complete. Things were going okay until John had the heads of the royal family brought in. Sam felt the change in Gabriel, how tensed up like a spring being wound. He knew Gabriel couldn’t stand Lucifer, but when he sneaked a look, it wasn’t Lucifer’s head Gabriel was reacting too. Sam knew the look of loss, of grief, of rage. He squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder, knowing it was too late. Gabriel was too far gone for Sam to be any influence. John was already introducing their demonstration, had let the world know that Gabriel was a slave from Novak, a pleasure slave to Sam. Gabriel was the symbol of how much of a bitch Novak had become to Winchester.

John’s guards brought Gabriel out where the cameras could fully see him. It was odd seeing Gabriel like this, flimsy, sheer clothing that hid nothing under the hot lights. They shoved him down to his knees and Sam could practically see the sparks snap out from Gabriel’s eyes. John was droning in the background, and while Sam knew what he had to do, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Gabriel looked up, meeting his eyes, and gave him the tiniest of smiles. Sam had to trust him. He had to go along. So on national television, he stepped up to Gabriel so that his crotch was eye level, and he started to undo his pants.

“Fuck this!” Gabriel shoved him back, actually sending him back a few steps. Sam’s heart hurt knowing the price for that defiant shove. Gabriel wasn’t done there though. He got up, stomped over to the couch, and flipped it over.. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so awful. Gabriel straining to tear things apart, sacrificing himself for Sam, sacrificing himself for Novak. 

Sam fixed his pants back up and hurried over to Gabriel, grabbing his arm before the guards could.

“I’ll handle this.” He said in the haughtiest voice he could manage, dragging Gabriel off the stage and to the safety of his rooms.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel hissed. “It was working perfectly.”

“I’m improvising before you get yourself killed.” Sam hissed back. He threw a mixture of his clothes and Gabriel’s clothes in a suitcase and dragged it towards the door. “Come on, loser.” He teased more gently, trying to coax Gabriel to follow him. “We’re going to train you proper, far away from here.”

“If you go, boy, you won’t come back to things being the same.” Bobby warned. Gabriel remembered all the awful things he had said to the older slave, how he had said Bobby was getting too old.

“You’re going to have to come with us.” Gabriel realized. John was going to punish this infraction one way or the other. It wasn’t Gabriel’s crime to the asshole of a king, it was Sam’s. 

“I’m going to have to stay.” Bobby gave him a sad smile. “Otherwise he’ll think you’ve both run off.”

“I wish.” Sam grumbled. His back ached from the most physical activity he had done in days.

“I packed you enough supplies for your back. Gabriel’s going to have to take over for me, to make sure you heal right.”

“Bobby—“ Sam was realizing what Bobby and Gabriel had already known. This was goodbye.

“There’s no time, son.” Bobby waved him on. “You two go, I’ll hold down the fort.”

“I love you, Bobby. You’re more my dad than…”

“I know.” Bobby let Sam hug him. “You keep doing your work, keep fighting the slave trade. You’re doing more good than you can realize. You scare him, that’s why he hates you so much. Watch your back and keep this one close, he does a better job of looking out for you than you do. You were right about him after all.”

“I can’t keep fighting all on my own.”

“You’re not.” Bobby smiled. “There’s a whole resistance and they look to you. Now get. The Impala is ready in the garage.” Sam gave him another tight hug, not caring about the pain in his back. Gabriel took the suitcase and followed closely behind as Sam took a twisting path that led to the closest Gabriel had been to freedom yet.


	11. Lovely

Sam was trying to keep his eyes on the road, but it was difficult with Gabriel sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He had never seen Gabriel like this, like he was someone normal off the street. He was dressed in borrowed clothes, an old pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt of a band Sam had never heard of. When they got to the country house, he’d have to change back into his slave garments, but for now he looked free and Sam couldn’t look away.

Gabriel was currently half hanging out the window, his arms flung out like he was trying to catch the golden sun. His hair was blowing wild in the wind and his smile was strong and fierce. He laughed at something, Sam missing what he said because his head was out of the sleek, black car racing down the freeway.

“What?” Sam called out, wanting so desperately included in the magic Gabriel was experiencing. He loved the country, and the country roads stretching out were helping, but his back was aching and so was his heart, thinking back on the father figure he wasn’t able to save.

“I said,” Gabriel slid back into his seat, his eyes shining bright, “we’re going to crash if you don’t stop staring.” Sam flushed, snapping his eyes back on to the road in front of them. Gabriel was right, he had been listing into the other lane. He corrected himself, biting the inside of his cheek. He felt stupid. Gabriel’s hand crossed the divide in between them, batting Sam’s elbow playfully. “I didn’t say stop.” He teased. “You’re either really new to this or really out of practice.”

“Of what?” Sam asked.

“Nothing.” But Gabriel’s fingertips skimmed across his arm before he returned fully to his seat. Sam sneaked a glance over, at his wild hair, shining eyes, and happy smile, and had to smile too.

“We should have done this sooner.” Sam said quietly, almost drowned out by the vibrant music Gabriel had picked out.

“We should have.” Gabriel agreed, settling back in his seat. “But it would been awful because I would have hated your guts and run away back at that gas station.”

“Good to know.” Sam had to chuckle. Gabriel was right. This would have been a disaster at any other previous time that they could have gone. They had gone at the right time, with this friendship and all is sweetness blossoming between them. Sam knew he looked at Gabriel differently, he knew he thought of the smaller man as breathtaking, extraordinary, and other words that surpassed the safe feelings of friendship, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. While Gabriel was his slave, there was nothing he could do except free him. Sam decided that was what he would do: he’d set Gabriel free even though all he wanted to do was to hold him close. Sam flushed even darker at that thought. What was that? Sam had thought all of that was behind him, all that wanting, but as he glanced over at Gabriel again, he felt another rush of need to keep him close, to keep him safe, to keep him his. He shook his head. Gabriel was his own man. Sam knew better than most that nothing was better than being free, not even the most comfortable, gilded cage.

When they got to the Country House, Gabriel was whisked away from Sam by the staff eager to prepare him and grill him for gossip about the prince. Sam was escorted to his grandmother’s presence immediately, since he had not sent ahead to tell her to expect him.

“Grandson.” Lady Deanna beamed, rising from her chair to greet him. Her hug was as warm as Sam remembered. “I wasn’t expecting you, but I am delighted to have you all the same. Will you be requiring Ruby’s services while you are here?” She was digging and Sam couldn’t blame her. He had been cold the last few times he had been here, something offensive to a collector of pleasure like his grandmother. Being a wealthy widow had been kinder to her than being a wealthy wife to a cruel man.

“No, thank you.” Sam declined politely, getting at the answer she had been seeking with her question. “I’ve brought Gabriel with me.”

“Do tell me more.” Her teeth were white as she flashed them, pulling him over to sit next to her on the sofa.

“We need sanctuary.” Sam’s shoulders slumped in a way only a refugee could. “May we stay for a while?”

“I know that.” She snorted. “I’m not blind and I do watch the television from time to time, even if your father does love to drone on.” She studied Sam for a long moment. “You and Gabriel may stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you.” Sam let out a breath of relief.

“And I even won’t report back to him if you need me to smuggle that handsome man out of the country.”

“Thank you, grandmother.” Sam blinked back sudden tears. “It means more than you know.”

“I’ve cared for a few slaves myself.”

“He’s a slave in name only.” Sam couldn’t help saying more than a little defiantly.

“I thought so.” She smiled over at him. “I’ll have the girls prepare him all the same. If the slaves catch wind of something, the whole kingdom will known.” Sam had to nod his head in agreement with that. He had found out some of the best information through Ruby back in his wilder days as the younger prince of Winchester.

Meanwhile, in an even more luxuriously decorated part of the house, Gabriel found himself in an enormous bubble bath, being attended to by three gorgeous women. The one who had taken charge right away had wavy blonde hair and round, perky breasts that Gabriel would have been more than interested in if he had been back as a prince of Novak. However, he found himself only giving her a quick lookbefore glacing over at the waifish redhead and the stunning brunette. He would have loved being naked in a bath with three women back when he was more himself, but now he wished for clothes and to be back by Sam.

“So you’re the treat that finally has Sam eating again.” The brunette rubbed a cloth over his back, scrubbing him down. “I’m Ruby by the way.”

“Gabriel.” Gabriel managed.

“Donna.” The blonde studied his face before applying a cleanser. Gabriel blinked before settling on just closing his eyes. The redhead splashed closer, lathering a washcloth up before she turned her attentions to his chest.

“I’m Anna.”

“Is it just the three of you here?”

“No.” Donna shook her head. “Mistress just wanted us ready for when Sam arrived, just in case he was feeling more himself.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel cocked his head.

“Well, I’m sure YOU haven’t noticed, being his companion and all.” Ruby’s tone held no confusion as to what kind of companion she thought Gabriel was. “He’s been kind of cold since the king tried to marry him off.”

“Ruby’s just ticked she’s not his favorite anymore.” Donna informed Gabriel, much to Anna’s delight. She laughed high and musical, sidling against Gabriel’s other side. Now the smaller man had been in worst situations, much worse situations as of late, but he found himself growing anxious at their proximity. Donna noticed and called the other girls off. She handled the rest of Gabriel’s bath herself before Ruby oiled, prepped, and made him up. Anna dressed him last, wrapping him up in scanty outfit that complimented his nudity rather than covering it up. She changed his nipple barbells to rings with pearls dripping down. His cock piercing was changed too, something a little weighted, showing him off a little more.

“Pity your ears aren’t pierced.” She had pouted, looking him over.

“Tell us how Sam is.” They were all lounging out in the common area. Gabriel was more dolled up than he had ever been in his life. He felt exposed yet oddly empowered. Even more weird was how he was catch himself wondering if Sam would stare at him like this too. “Is he still so wild?” Ruby asked somewhat dreamily. “Oh, he was such a perfect lover, so firm and rough. Filled me right up.” She groaned just remembering. “We would go all night long when he visited.”

“Yea, we definitely haven’t done anything like that.” Gabriel’s eyes were wide at the brief description. That sounded like the complete opposite of the Sam he knew.

“You’ve at least seen his cock.” Donna made it sound like he was clearly missing out. “Ruby wouldn’t shut up about it ever since she got a taste.”

“Almost?”

“But you’re his pleasure slave!” Ruby protested, acting as it Gabriel had told her that Sam starved and beat him. “If you don’t get to see the good stuff, who does?”

“No one does.” Gabriel shrugged. “He’s not interested.”

“Oh.” Gabriel was surprised to see actual concern flash across the pretty slave’s face. “I-- we had all hoped he was feeling better.” The slaves exchanged mournful looks, looks that made Gabriel feel left out of the loop.

“So why did he bring you?”

“Companionship.” Gabriel offered, knowing better than to engage in actual gossip with these ladies, as lovely as they were. “Just not the companionship everyone usually thinks. I get his books and organize shit while he does his research.” Gabriel didn’t mention the times they curled up together or the fact they had escaped the palace to keep each other from getting more hurt. He didn’t bring up the fact that he thought the prince might care for him or that he was starting to care for the prince in return. “He’s a kind master.” Gabriel said softly. “Better than I deserve.”


	12. Hope

Dinner was to be with Sam’s grandmother in the actual dining room. That panicked Gabriel more than it should. He had thought only Sam would see him all slutted up for his pleasure. Gabriel had found it funny, but now he was scared, remembering how powerless he really was. Sam would protect him best he could, but they had both found out that even a prince of Winchester had limits when it came to the wills of his elders. What if Sam’s grandmother wanted Gabriel to perform too? What if she wanted Gabriel in her bed or wanted to see him get fucked by another slave? Gabriel shivered, earning a worried look from Donna. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, an oddly maternal action from the self-appointed head of the harem.

“You’re not broken.”

“Aren’t I?” Gabriel rasped.

“No, you’re not. Broken slaves have no fears. They have nothing left to fear: all of their fears have already come true.” Donna said, her voice sounding grim. Gabriel didn’t want to look over, didn’t want to see the dark expression on her face. He didn’t want to know if she knew this from experience.

“Sam’s protecting me.” Gabriel blurted out, the echo of his voice lost into the soft carpets beneath their bare feet. “I-I-- he saved me.” It was harder to admit than he thought it would be. He had been powerless long before John got his cock in him. He remembered what had happened on the ship, with Crowley. He knew now from mere proximity that Sam had been the one who rescued him from that goddamn pole that left faint scars still on his body.

“You were an easy target.” Donna consoled him. “You were a green slave from a newly conquered land who had a lot of rage.”

“I still do.” Gabriel said softly. “Somewhere.” Truth was he wasn’t feeling as angry as he normally did. His anger was frozen in his veins by the fear he couldn’t quite name. What if he never escaped? What if he didn’t want to anymore? Gabriel was tired, tired of fighting, and he didn’t have to fight when he was with Sam. Sam and Dean could keep him and Cas safe and they could live out their lives in relative comfort. They might even outlive the asshole on the Winchester throne decimating what was left of his nation and his people. Gabriel was still a coward, even as a slave, fighting was never his thing.

“Let it go, Gabriel. You’ll find life is much better when you do. You have something good with Sam, explore it. You might end up in places you’ve never imagined.”

“I want to be free, Donna.”

“Stick with Sam then. If he’s anything like his grandmother,” she gave Gabriel a wolfish smile, “you’ll be free in no time.”

“You’re free?”

“I’m free.” Donna nodded at the guards who opened the double doors for them. “Now let's go see if we can’t fire Sam back up a little.”

Gabriel had been curious to see Sam’s face when he came in, but he didn’t expect Sam to look so horrified. The prince rose before hurrying over.

“Gabriel!” He took it all in: the pearls, the sheer tulle wrapped haphazardly, barely covering Gabriel’s chest and ass. Sam felt disturbed, as if Gabriel had turned into the slave had been trying so hard to keep him from becoming. Gabriel heard the hint of panic in Sam’s voice. He glanced up to see Sam moving to take his own suit jacket off. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or offended by the horror he saw in Sam’s pretty eyes.

“Samuel.” Gabriel saw the grandmother shake her head, her one word strong enough to put a prince back in his seat. Donna escorted Gabriel to his chair where a covering was waiting for him. Donna pulled it over him, fastening it so that it hung open in all the right places, covering far more than his undergarment. It was at that moment that Gabriel realized there were other men present, men who looked at him with interest and desire in their eyes. His cheeks felt hot as he realized just how much of him had been on display. Donna eased his chair in, making sure he was close to Sam, Sam who reached for him as soon as he sat down, squeezing his hand as if to make sure for himself that Gabriel was okay. The searching look in his eyes caused Gabriel to nod, if just alleviate some of the panic in Sam’s eyes.

“So he is not a pleasure slave?” One of the men spoke up, his accent causing Gabriel’s eyes to fly to him immediately. He was from the island his grandparents ruled. A rebellious shoot of hope unfurled in his heart, pushing through the dirt of loss and despair.

“In name only.” Sam allowed through gritted teeth. Sweet Sam who only wanted to see him safe. Gabriel wondered if he would have given Sam the time of day as a free man or if he was passed him and all his goodness by for someone flashy and shallow. Someone easy. The man who had asked Sam the daring question continued.

“Prince Samuel,” there was amusement in his voice, “you of all people must know why I am here. Trust me, no person of Novak would find harm or unwanted advances at my hand.”

“Forgive me if I only trust others at the same level that I trust my father.” Sam lifted his chin and the fire in the other man’s eyes grew.

“Your father laid hands on him. He did not respect your claim?”

“You’ll find my father has no respect for anything regarding me.” Sam stood up and slid out of his suit jacket, folding it up and laying it over the back of his chair. “When I intervened, knocking him off of Gabriel, he made sure to have me punished.”

“Did he take your car away?” Another man spoke up, inciting a couple laughs from those not aware of how cruel John could be. Gabriel was elated to hear that accent from another’s lips, but still pissed on Sam’s behalf, his lip curling up slightly, showing his displeasure. The man caught the expression and sobered, letting Gabriel feel powerful even just for a second.. Sam smirked at the man, unfastening his bow tie before starting on his shirt buttons. Gabriel didn’t know how he was getting through this so elegantly, knowing it must be costing him greatly in pain. The shirt slipped off those broad shoulders and Sam turned to reveal his back to the table. Gasps echoed around the shiny, dark table, one of the loudest from the head. Gabriel turned to see the horrified look on Sam’s grandmother’s face and realized she hadn’t known.

“You took that for him?” The first man nodded in Gabriel’s direction. “I dare say you also could find refuge in our island.” Sam blinked, not expecting such a generous offer.

“Would you take him?” Sam nodded towards Gabriel. “Please? I need to keep him safe.” Gabriel didn’t like the attention he was getting now and he didn’t appreciate being sent away.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said firmly.

“I would need to examine him.” Gabriel knew what the man was looking for, he was looking for that blasted tattoo that he always had to be so careful to hide. It wasn’t hidden now, all his foundation scrubbed away by Donna’s hand. Donna had seen it, had pursed her lips, but stayed silent.

“I’m not leaving, not without Cas.” But his eyes were looking next to him, his eyes were on Sam.

“There may not come such a good chance as this.” Sam was pleading with him and Gabriel realized that the prince really cared, like actually cared, like maybe more than cared about Gabriel, and the second realization was that made his breath hitch in his throat and his heart to speed up just a little, but in the best way.

“I’m not leaving you or Cas.” He spoke a little louder. Sam’s eyes widened and for a second, leaned in a little closer before he pulled back suddenly.

“I’ll contact you once I can move his brother as well. I’m sure my brother will be supportive.” The men were silent at that. One more person knowing about this meant one more possible betrayal. “Thank you for meeting with me and considering helping us.”

“I would still like that meeting with Gabriel if you don’t mind.” The first man spoke up. Sam looked to Gabriel who shrugged.

“After I’m in more normal clothes.” Gabriel plucked at the fine fabric showing off his legs.

“Of course.” The man bowed his head. “Perhaps tomorrow.”

“We will be staying for a few weeks.” Sam revealed.

“We are leaving tomorrow afternoon.”

“Tomorrow then.” Sam agreed after Gabriel nodded. 

“Tell me something.” Gabriel started as they walked arm and arm down the hall.

“Anything.” Sam answered in an oddly agreeable mood for Gabriel’s kind of games.

“Were you going to kiss me at the table?”

“Would you have let me?”

“I asked first.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue ever so slightly, teasing his bottom lip. Sam stared and it took all of Gabriel’s willpower to not smile right then and there. He could make Sam work a little for his answer. Sam stared for a moment longer before he answered.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” And didn’t that answer thrill Gabriel all the way to a delicious shiver down his spine. He could just imagine how good it would feel pressed up against Sam, his lips on his own, gently but firmly...

“And you?”

“Huh?” Gabriel shook himself from his reverie.

“Would you have let me?” Gabriel paused, actually considering the question. He could feel Sam tense up next to him as he took his time. He looked up at the tall prince, still suppressing his smile even though Sam’s ashen skin tone told him all he needed to know about Sam’s feelings being real.

“Why don’t you try it and find out?” His grin might have been a little crooked at his own trickiness, but he found himself hoping that Sam would. Sam let out a little sigh, what that meant Gabriel didn’t know because Sam was already moving in, his hand gentle against Gabriel’s cheek before he stooped down to connect their lips. Gabriel had expected a fiery kiss after hearing about Ruby’s escapades, but Donna’s words came back to him about seeing if they could restart just a little fire. Sam could take care of the rest. Gabriel had to pull back to breathe and Sam stepped back. “Oh, no, you’re not going anywhere.” Gabriel stepped right after him, Sam allowing himself to be pulled back down for another kiss. Gabriel found himself against the wall as Sam kissed him more deeply. “You want to continue this in your room?” Gabriel asked after he noticed Anna walking by with a smirk on her lips. Sam followed his gaze and blushed before nodding.

“Yea, I’d like that.” Sam offered Gabriel his hand which Gabriel took before they headed down the hall towards Sam’s rooms.

“Excuse me.” The man who had first spoken at dinner, the one who asked if Gabriel was Sam’s pleasure slave. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Gabriel pursed his lips, moving closer to Sam at the man’s approach. He had seemed fine at dinner, but Gabriel was more cautious around strange men in dim hallways now than he was back in Novak. “Something has come up and my associates and I must leave your country tonight. Winchester has been alerted to our presence and it is in everyone’s best interests that we are not found here, especially in Lady Deanna’s home.”

“Understandable.” Sam nodded. The man’s gaze fell on Gabriel and Gabriel squirmed, knowing where this was heading next. 

“Don’t leave me alone with him.” Gabriel blurted out, casting pleading eyes on his master’s face. Sam was his master, better than a master, a friend, and maybe soon a lover.

“Does he even know?” The man was looking at Gabriel now, implications heavy in his voice. Gabriel blinked back tears at that question.

“That isn’t fair.” He glared back at the man before Sam stepped between them. 

“I’ll stay with Gabriel.”

“Fine. It’s his funeral.” The man followed Gabriel and Sam into Sam’s rooms: a much less fun version of what Gabriel had been hoping for moments earlier. 

“All right.” Sam folded his arms across his chest, making sure to watch the both of them. 

“Well then.” The man stepped forward, a challenge in his eyes. “Strip, slave.” Sam’s jaw jerked at that and Gabriel had to smile, attempting to reassure Sam and himself. He was both a slave and not a slave at the same time. He was fucking Prince Gabriel of Novak and yet he was also more than property to the tall prince who watched him with concern and care in his eyes. Gabriel couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he started to undo the elaborate slave costume he was currently in. Halfway through, he just ripped through the thin fabric to make it easier, dropping all of the fabric in one dramatic swoop. 

“Happy?” He asked, glancing over at Sam if to just ignore the man studying his naked form. It’s a good thing this was so unsettling or he’d still be sporting the half-chub he had from making out with Sam.

“Happy.” The man gave him an odd look. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” He asked again. Gabriel knew from the unwavering look of respect and devotion that this man wouldn’t hurt him, but he still couldn’t leave. He shook his head. He was ready to be free, but he wasn’t ready to leave Sam and Cassie. It sucked. To be torn in all of these different ways, ways that were all opened up to him at the worst times. If only Sam had been cruel… if only these men had never come.

“Thank you though.” Gabriel managed. Sam draped a bathrobe over his shoulders and Gabriel pulled it on quickly, covering himself up.

“Thank you for your time.” The man looked like he was about to bow, but he glanced at Sam with a worried glance and ducked his head down instead. He exited quickly, shutting the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Sam asked. Gabriel didn’t know how to explain that those men were looking for the last remaining royals of Novak and that they had found one in Sam’s bedroom of all places.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Gabriel turned into Sam. “Can we go back to where we were before we were interrupted?”

“Stop distracting me with the thought of kissing you.” Sam warned with a small smile. Gabriel smiled coyly. 

“Maybe I’m the one that needs distracting.” He slid a little closer, letting his bathrobe droop off one shoulder, exposing pale skin that could stand a hickey or two sucked into the softness there. Sam’s gaze glanced down before flickering back to Gabriel’s eyes. “Come on, Prince Samuel, show me how you take all the slaves to bed.”

“Only you.” Sam said softly, his fingers bushing over the side of Gabriel’s face. “And not as a slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS SO HARD TO STOP THE CHAPTER THERE!
> 
> but that's what happens when it starts getting too long.
> 
> *snorts at unintentional jokes*


	13. Best Kind of Fire

Gabriel didn’t mean for his eyelashes to flutter shut at the feeling of Sam’s hand against his cheek. He shouldn’t feel so safe with Sam. He shouldn’t want this-- whatever this was-- with Sam. But he did. He nuzzled into Sam’s touch, waiting for more kisses, waiting for Sam.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t set you free right away.” Gabriel cracked his eyes open to see Sam looking at him sadly.

“Oh no, no, no.” He shook his head. “We are not doing this now, Prince Samuel.” He tutted softly. “You’re going to let me know what it feels like to be with you in every sense of the word.” Gabriel rather liked knowing how easy it was to make Sam blush-- he would have thought that impossible after some of Ruby’s stories.

“You really want this? You really want me?” Gabriel suppressed a sigh, only huffing slightly instead. He reached up, taking Sam’s face in his hands.

“Yea, I do, but if you don’t start kissing me soon, I might rethink this whole thing and go back to pissing on your feet.”

“Please don’t.” Sam chuckled, pulling Gabriel in closer. Gabriel kind of liked how Sam’s arm snaked around his lower back, tugging him up to meet his lips. Gabriel’s hands slid from Sam’s face to his neck and then down his shoulders, exploring undiscovered territory as they resumed kissing where they had left off in the hall. Gabriel groaned in satisfaction, letting himself get lost in the moment. Sam sat down, pulling him down with him, until they were lying side by side, occasionally rubbing up against each other as they continued to make out. Sam shed his shirt and Gabriel’s hands ran down even further, stopping just shy of his pants. Sam’s large hand on his neck, pulling him in was doing all sorts of good things to him, and Gabriel grabbed at Sam in turn, trying to pull him close and Sam hissed in pain.

“Shit.” Gabriel recoiled as he glanced down at his bloody hand in horror. “Shit! Sam, I’m so sorry!” He pulled himself up, washing his hands before he hurried over to his pack where Bobby had put the supplies for Sam’s back. “We should wrap it now.”

“There are other things I’d rather be doing.” Sam quirked up an eyebrow, casting his gaze on his tented dress pants, the tented dress pants that needed to come off so Gabriel could see that cock of legend and find out if Ruby knew what she was talking about or not. “A few other things really.”

“Me, maybe?” Gabriel couldn’t help but flirt back, delighted when Sam’s eyes darkened with lust and promise. “But your back first. I can’t have you tapping out when I need you to be going the most. You can take off your clothes while you’re waiting though.”

“Oh, you’re bossy aren’t you?” Gabriel blinked before smiling over at Sam. Sweet Sam who was already pushing his pants and boxers down.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re not going to have any problems keeping up, are you?” Gabriel and Sam looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“Fine.” Sam wiped his eyes, his sides still heaving from laughing so hard. “You can patch me up, but then get the other stuff, won’t you?”

“You won’t need it. Your grandmother and her ladies are very thorough.” Sam made an appreciative face and Gabriel didn’t miss how he glanced down at his ass. It didn’t bother him. He was still covered up, and well, he had a nice ass. He grabbed the lube though as Sam had asked. He didn’t want to keep Sam’s creativity confined for lack of proper lubricant. He also wasn’t trying anything creative without proper lube. There was that shadow of what had happened with John that he kept having to push away: it helped that Sam shone with so much light. It helped keep the shadows away.

“Are you wearing a plug?” Sam finally asked. Gabriel was not going to dignify that question with an answer.

“Ooh, it has been a while for you.” Gabriel grinned. “I am delighted to be in this position right now, I hope you know.” 

“What position is that?” Sam asked dryly.

“Popping your second cherry.” Gabriel snorted at his own joke as he started to apply the topical medication. Sam gritted his teeth, rolling forward more so Gabriel had access to the rest of his back. Gabriel knew how to apply medication gently, but he didn’t want to take all of the fun out of it. He rubbed the medicine in with his left hand, wrinkling his nose at the smell, while he reached over and squeezed Sam’s dick with his right hand. Sam gasped, body jerking violently as he tried to remain where he was. 

“Gabriel!” Sam huffed out a laugh mixed with a groan. His hips bucked forward, his cock filling Gabriel’s hand more.

“Easy, boy.” Gabriel teased, moving his hand up and then sliding back down. Sam’s jaw clenched and he bucked up again. Gabriel laughed low, settling down more on top of Sam, scooting up so he was right up against Sam’s ass. Sam tensed up but relaxed as Gabriel finished up with the medicine, releasing Sam’s cock to wipe his hands. He eased off of Sam, rolling back over next to him. Sam muckled on to him, pulling him flush against his body. Sam tore at his bathrobe, pulling it open, exposing him to hungry eyes and exploring hands. Gabriel slipped the rest of it off in between exchanging kisses and touches. Lips were against his, and hands were gripping his hips. Gabriel groaned softly as his body pressed against Sam’s, content to let Sam take the lead now. He had done it. He had lit the fire.

All of a sudden, Sam’s wandering hands were gone and Gabriel grumbled at the lack of contact. He kind of liked Sam exploring him, finding those spots that made him gasp into that talented mouth. All complaining ceased when Sam’s slicked up hand found both of their cocks, sliding them together. Gabriel swore into their kiss and Sam laughed. It became almost feverish after that, kissing, bumping into each other, grinding, chasing their mutual release until both of their stomachs and chest were marked.

“Gabe.” Sam whispered few minutes later after they had caught their breath and rode out their pleasure. Gabriel blinked, feeling surprisingly sleepy. Back home he had more staying power, but he guessed it had been a while for him too. What happened with the king didn’t count. He yawned, curling up as Sam cleaned him before cleaning himself. It was things like that, those little details that made him lov-- Sam was all right for an enemy prince. Gabriel let Sam gather him close, holding him in those strong arms, drifting into a comfortable, deep sleep.

Sam took a little longer. He had shut down after Lucifer. He had pushed everyone away and he had refused to get close to anyone. And then this raging fire came into his life and had burned all that refuse away. Sam nuzzled the top of Gabriel’s head softly, making sure to not disturb his rest. Sam had taken Gabriel to save him, but Sam was the one who felt blessed.

The next morning was quiet. Gabriel, while not known for his silence, was content to stay close to Sam, cuddling close most of the morning. They ate breakfast in bed, watching shows from Sam’s childhood, some Gabriel had never seen before. There were a few sweet kisses too as they explored this new sense of belonging between the two of them. Gabriel hated to admit it, but he felt as if he might have a chance to make a new home even though his had been destroyed.

“All right, lazybones.” Lady Deanna, Donna, Anna, and Ruby swept in around noon, surprising the two men still cuddled up naked in bed. “It’s time to get up and enjoy the day.”

“I am enjoying the day already.” Sam protested, his hand running through Gabriel’s golden curls.

“Just you wait.” Sam’s grandmother winked at him as the women pulled Gabriel out of bed and out the door of Sam’s rooms. “Now put on pants. We’re having lunch in the garden.” Sam grumbled softly, but obeyed, making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around him. “Did you two have a nice night?” She asked more quietly. Sam nodded, cheeks pinker than they had been a moment earlier. “I’m glad.”

“Grandmother, what happened to those men?”

“One of them made it back to the island.” She looked sad. “One was killed and the other was captured alive. I, for one, am glad you did not send Gabriel with them. He’s very special, and I like how good he has been for you.” She glanced over at Sam’s back. “You could have had my doctor treat you.” Sam shrugged carefully, making sure to not overtax his back. The medication had helped greatly. He would be sore again by the end of the day, but he was healing.

“Gabriel’s good at it. Bobby made sure to train him well.” Sam couldn’t help but think about all that had happened last night when Gabriel had put his medicine on. “All though, he certainly has a few tricks of his own.”

“I’m sure he does.” She smiled. Sam smiled back before he stepped behind the screen to dress in a clean pair of pants. He had been going to put on boxers but decided to go commando instead: it might be a nice surprise for Gabriel.

“What will happen to the man who was captured?” Sam asked softly. He knew they all had to be feeling anxiety over the fact his nation had learned those men had even entered the country. Novak had a strong ally, one that had refused all other talks with Winchester. Nothing good could come from those men being discovered.

“You know what will happen.”

“Have I put you in danger?” He asked even more softly.

“Samuel, I fight slavery every day I am alive. I am always in danger.”


	14. Wilted Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy chapter. (at least the first part is happy can we focus on that?)
> 
> Check those tags.
> 
> TW: implied rape, implied forced oral sex, basically, this is transition chapter towards how we started and also how the ending will come to be.
> 
> Question: if I hate a character I wrote... why did I write them? lol

“Come on!” The women were giggling and Gabriel found their joy infectious. Maybe it was because of last night. Maybe it was because of Sam. He just felt more at peace with himself. He felt as if his rage was starting to fall away and to give place to something else. And even if he wasn’t ready for the change itself, he was ready to carry it. It was far lighter than all the grief, pain, and rage, but he would not call it by its name yet.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, almost stumbling at the speed they were pulling him along at, racing down the hallways with glee and excitement.

“We’re getting you ready!” Donna answered.

“For what?”

“For you and Sam to really consummate these sparks between you.” Ruby laughed, almost cackling.

“Last night was pretty fun.” Gabriel said quickly, pulling back ever so slightly, again only Donna noticing.

“Wait until you can’t walk right before you talk about fun.” Anna counseled with a knowing smirk. “The princes are very talented men in the bedroom, even when hurt.” Gabriel stiffened and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Donna shooed the other two away to go get things for Gabriel and pulled him into a comforting hug.

“Get it out.” Gabriel mumbled into her smooth shoulder.

“What?” Donna asked, her groomed brows furrowing. Gabriel squirmed at the sensation inside of him. It was no longer a fun, dirty secret to surprise Sam with, but an incessant pressure reminding him far too much of how John had felt between his legs. 

“Ruby… last night…” Gabriel squirmed again. He felt so embarrassed when normally he would thrive on a situation like this, milk it until all others were uncomfortable around him. “I haven’t taken the plug out.”

“Gabriel!” Donna covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her unexpected peal of laughter. “Shit,I thought you were injured or something.” Gabriel half-squinted, half-glared at her, but even he had to laugh at her reaction. “If you don’t want it in, take it out.” She released him to spin around, showing him her back. “I won’t look.” Gabriel had to snort at that, like they all hadn’t shared a bath the other day. If they hadn’t just dragged him from Sam’s bed (he had gone willingly) buck naked. She chuckled at his reaction, shrugging as he moved to quickly remove the offending item while her back was still turned. “I can’t quite read you.” She said, keeping her eyes on the wall. “You seem quite lascivious on one hand but also quite shy on the other hand.”

“Shit happens.” Gabriel was free of the fullness, but now he didn’t know what to do with the plug dangling from his fingers. “All done.”

“With John?” Donna glanced over, turning to grab the object from Gabriel’s hand. She chucked it into an empty basket by one of the rooms they were passing. “It’ll get cleaned.” She assured Gabriel. “Maybe you two can try it out another night.”

“Maybe.” Gabriel lifted up a shoulder. He had wanted to-- but it had all been taken away by his w-weakness, his panic. He shook his head, trying to clear his head. He didn’t want to ruin what was blossoming between him and Sam with fear and flashbacks. What he had with Sam felt special. He didn’t know how long it could realistically last, especially when Sam figured out who he was, but it was still special. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Donna gave him a comforting squeeze before she pulled him along to a waiting bath. It was only her this time, and her attentions were strictly professional, like she was the servant and he the prince. It soothed him more than he could afford to let on: it allowed him to pretend for just a little while that nothing had changed, that he was still Prince Gabriel of Novak, that he was still free.

An hour later, he had been bathed, dried, lotioned, oiled (again, these ladies were very thorough), and dressed. He didn’t feel very dressed, wearing a loose pair of white shorts and a full, real flower crown that threatened to tilt off his head even though Anna had made sure to fasten it in place. It smelled heavenly. Gabriel could only imagine what he looked like: he felt good, but he probably looked ridiculous. Thankfully, he passed a full length mirror on their way to the garden where he could assess himself. He actually didn’t look half-bad. He looked younger than he had looked in days, his cheeks flushed naturally from the steam in the bath, the ends of his hair curling up like they always did when his hair dried.

If anything, they would all just have a nice garden party, seeing how the girls were dressed similarly to him, except their breasts were covered as well. Gabriel lit up when he saw Sam. He was dressed in loose, white, button-down shirt and khaki pants, a single, purple flower tucked behind his left ear. He looked up from the table at their approach and smiled widely when he saw Gabriel, laughing at something Donna had said, curls wild around a flower crown of pink, purple, and yellow flowers. Sam had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life!

And then Gabriel glanced over at him and lit up like the sunshine breaking through the clouds. Sam sucked in a breath, causing his grandmother to look over at him. She saw the look on his face and followed his gaze to Gabriel, a small smile crossing her wrinkled lips. She was glad to see her grandson happier than she had seen in a long time. She didn’t know if it could last under John, but she would do everything in her power to insure that it did.

They had a lovely lunch out in the garden, the warm breeze wafting fragrance over them as they dined under the hot sun. There was shade. There was sun. There were little areas in the gardens that lovers could sneak away and hide. And if Gabriel and Sam found themselves twisted up in one, both of them grabbing at each other and gasping as Sam thrust upwards and Gabriel slid down to meet him, that was more than okay. The rest of the garden party turned a blind but knowing eye, sipping their tea instead of commenting on the lewd moans coming over the ornate wall of roses. However, the soldiers wearing Winchesters colors and bearing their flag were no so inclined, and it was so, that the royal King of Winchester found his lost son fucking his pleasure slave in his grandmother’s gardens.

It worked in their favor. Sam could say he tamed Gabriel who was now more than willing to service his master. Gabriel wouldn’t let things between them get twisted so evilly, so he made sure to kiss Sam deeply in his rooms when they were back at the Winchester palace: their vacation brutally cut short. Apparently, John had thought it was a planned escape instead of a relaxing getaway. With both of his sons back, John wasted no time going after the island Gabriel and Castiel’s grandparents ruled. The man they had captured and subsequently killed seemed to be proof enough that the island nation was getting involved. So John sent the Queen a thick manilla envelope of pictures of the heads of her son, daughter-in-law, and grandsons. He also included two extra pictures: photos of Gabriel and Castiel that Sam and Dean knew nothing about. To make it even better, he send the envelope with Sam, ensuring he got some use out of his wayward son. It left Gabriel unguarded and open for some new training.

Gabriel sobbed under the weight of the captain of the king’s guard. He couldn’t breathe. Not that it mattered. John knew who he was, Sam didn’t, Sam was gone, and Gabriel was living on borrowed time. The man in his mouth withdrew and Gabriel coughed, trying to inhale as much air as he could before another man took his place. A few weeks later, he had stopped crying, he had stopped remembering what it was like with Sam. He was broken now, tame as a kitten on a leash, one John like to parade around as much as he could. Gabriel kept his eyes on the floor and he did whatever he was told. His life and Castiel’s life depended on it. He had one hope though. He hoped he would get to see Sam one last time before John grew tired of him and added his head to the collection. He’d like to see Sam, sweet, kind Sam, one last time.


	15. Swords and Guns

Gabriel winced as the guards tossed him roughly on a large bed. He had hoped that he was done for the day, but as he was trussed up as the unwilling offering that he was, it was clear he had at least one more person to service that night. Once he was secure, one of the guards slapped his red ass, laughing at the muffled scream that tore past Gabriel’s gagged lips. His cock, thanks to awful drugs and his own traitorous body, was erect and raw, pressing against the soft covers. Each breath felt like torture as his body wept for release, but due to the cage and the ring on his cock, he was unable to do so. The other guard grabbed the butt plug and yanked, Gabriel yelping into the gag. Both men laughed as they left. Gabriel could feel himself clenching, trying to stop the cum inside of him from slipping out. There would be no mistaking what the man on the bed was for: he was nothing but a whore for some loose fucking.

He waited a long time. He even dozed for an hour or two before the lights came on and he jerked back awake. Sleeping on the job was always rewarded with more cruelty. Lucifer had been right. Winchester soldiers did love fucking. He would have thought the soldiers had run out of creative ways to humiliate him and use him, but they hadn’t yet. He could hear two men conversing and he wondered which one he was meant for or if they both would use him.

“Bobby, it’s so good to see you. When we came back last time, I thought you were dead.”

“Nah, just locked up and bruised for a bit.” There was a surprised chuckle and Gabriel tensed, waiting for what always happened when someone found him all spread open and waiting. How anyone could touch him, obvious sloppy seconds, or twenty-seconds at this point, but whatever got these monsters off.

“What the hell?” There was clear annoyance and Gabriel thought for a moment that maybe Sam was back, the first man sounded so familiar.

“I didn’t do that. I cleaned everything up all nice for you before I went down to supper.” The other man stammered in reply. “Your father must have left him for you.”

“Shit.” A large hand touched an unmarked part of Gabriel’s back and he shot forward, trying to escape the touch, but held still by his restraints. He sobbed into his gag, begging for gentleness and kindness just this once. He couldn’t take anymore! He couldn’t handle it. “Gabe?” The heartbreak in that voice released a wave of emotions in Gabriel: happiness that Sam was back and that Sam would take care of him now and anger that the damn prince had left him in the first place. “Oh, Gabriel.” 

Sam sounded sad and Gabriel whimpered when he realized the tall prince was undoing his restraints. The gag was slipped out of his mouth and a warm washcloth began to wash his face. Gabriel looked up to see Bobby cleaning him with a critical eye, even though Bobby looked like he had been on the wrong end of strong fists. Hatred welled up in Gabriel, hatred for John, and panic shoved it right back down. He couldn’t go against John and win. John had taught him that. “I’m going to kill him.” Sam said through gritted teeth as they removed the spreader bar and then the ankle restraints. Gabriel was helped to lie down on his back and Sam’s face flushed red when he saw Gabriel’s front. “Shit. Gabriel, I promise you, I’m going to kill him.” Sam was almost rambling as he removed the cock cage and cock ring with trembling fingers. “Bobby, the washcloth—” 

“No…” Gabriel pleaded, trying to arch his body away from any stimulation. He needed to cum, but he had been held off for so long that he was painfully overstimulated, trapped on the edge of needing release and not wanting release.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said softly. Bobby had finished cleaning Gabriel’s puffy, raw hole and red ass cheeks, smearing soothing, healing balm. Gabriel could have cried as some of the pain finally subsided. His head was on Sam’s lap, gentle hands in his hair. Finally, he started to come down, calming down, taking deep breaths. “Can I touch you?” Sam asked. “I’ll be as gentle as possible, get you off.” Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded, needing the painful throbbing to go away. Sam slicked his hand up with lube and stroked Gabriel just a few times, taking care of the welts across Gabriel’s front, even on his cock. Gabriel screamed his release before sagging back against Sam. A clean, warm washcloth gently cleaned him up quickly before a sheet was pulled over him, shielding him from eyes and protecting his body from any other touches. Gabriel was still slumped against Sam, his eyes closing on their own accord as his body had finally found a few moments of relief. He was usually in constant discomfort, so this was a nice respite.

“Let him sleep.” Bobby counseled Sam. “He needs it.” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to bathe.” He said after a long minute of staring at Gabriel. “Lock the door and watch him until I get back, please?”

“I will.” Bobby promised. Sam got up and gathered a change of clothes, the towels already down by the baths. He needed to clear his head. He had meant what he promised Gabriel, but he also knew that if he didn’t go about it the right way, he would be killed for treason and he couldn’t protect Gabriel then. Hell, he couldn’t protect Gabriel now, but he’d try to do better, try to keep him safe. John had sent a clear message, but Sam knew his father, this was only the beginning.

Gabriel woke up with a start the next morning, unable to escape the feeling that he had overslept. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up on his own. His body had not exactly been his own as of late. He glanced around the room, but there was no one in sight, no angry keeper threatening him with a whipping if he didn’t get his lazy ass into gear. Gabriel didn’t think his ass was lazy, in fact, he thought it was overworked, but he knew better than to say anything like that out loud.

There was Sam. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat as he studied the returned prince sleeping dutifully by his bed, a sword in one hand and a weapon someone like Gabriel was never allowed near: a gun. Sam was trying to protect him even as he slept, but Gabriel couldn’t shake that nagging thought that none of this would have happened if Sam had never left or at least taken him with him. 

Gabriel eyed the blade and the gun. He knew swords, had more than some skill with blades. All the Novak princes had been well-trained. The gun though, that was technology they didn’t have, technology that ended up being their doom. If he could get his hands on the sword, he could escape, he could reclaim control over his destiny. Sneaking from the bed, biting back a groan at the pain that lanced through his body at the movement, he slid to the floor, crawling to the sword. He could drive it through his heart, put a stop to being a pawn in such awful games. He reached out, pulling the sword free from Sam’s sleep-loose grip, and the sleeping prince woke up.

“Gabriel!” He pulled the sword back and Gabriel retreated, his back against the bed. Panic was welling up inside and so were the tears in his golden eyes. “Hey,” Sam spoke in a quieter voice, sitting up, across from the smaller man. How long had he been gone? Weeks? More like months and Gabriel was changed, no doubt by his father, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s what you’re apologizing for?!” Gabriel’s voice went up as a shudder passed through his too thin body. He pulled his knees up to his chest, protecting himself from punishment without realizing it. Sam sighed, his head bowing. He knew.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you with me.” Sam slowly replied to Gabriel’s fair accusation. “I tried everything I could. My father threatened to kill you if I didn’t leave.” Sam’s eyes were shining. “I should have smuggled you out, something.”

“You should have made him kill me.” Gabriel’s eyes fell on the gun in Sam’s hand. He moved forward on his knees, biting his lip to keep from crying out. “Kill me, Sam.”

“What? No!”

“Oh, don’t be selfish!” Gabriel snarled, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “He’s going to kill me anyway. He knows. And he’s gonna do it.” He crawled forward, pressing his temple against the cold barrel of the gun. “You can set me free. Stick a bullet in my brain and let me go. I can’t come back from this, Sam. As soon as you left— He,” and there was no question as to who,” raped me! Again and again and again until I didn’t fight him anymore, until I didn’t scream… then he put me to work for his King’s guard.” Gabriel sucked in a shaky breath, his fingers curling into fists as he leaned into the gun. “Please, Sam, let me make this choice. Please.”

“I can’t.” Sam made a broken sound, moving the gun away from Gabriel’s head. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel wept bitterly, his fists weakly striking Sam’s arm and chest before he withdrew, curling back up in the corner of Sam’s bed.

“I hate you.” Gabriel glared at Sam, wiping his nose with a sniffle. 

“I don’t blame you.” Sam said defeatedly. The prince retreated to his chair and his books, still keeping watch over the man who had his heart, the man he should have protected better. Gabriel turned his back to him, hating how he still trusted Sam to not jump him, falling back into a deep sleep until they were both summoned by the king.

There was about to be a new broadcast.


	16. Contingency

Gabriel was drugged. He had closed his eyes in sweet relief when he saw the needle. He had no shame left to exploit, so now he welcomed the needle and the blank spots it left in his memory. Today was probably the day he died. If that was the case, he really didn’t want to be present. It also meant he wouldn’t have to work things out with Sam. Being near Sam made his heart hurt, especially when he shoved him away, but Sam was the only one he could be mad at, the only one who let him be angry and punish him. It wasn’t like Gabriel could mouth off to John or punch his chest. So Gabriel took the medicine that made him so much less of himself willingly, ready to escape one last time.

Sam was given a script while Gabriel was given drugs that made him pliant and eager to please. Sam didn’t have to be serviced by the slave. Apparently him lying around naked on the floor, drooling a little, got John’s message across just fine. The drugs made him dopey, happy, and a little sleepy. Sam gave him a piece of bread which he happily munched. Sam’s hand was on his ass, brushing against a spot that Gabriel felt like he shouldn’t be seeing. Sam rolled him back over and Gabriel contentedly gnawed on his bread. He had the nicest master: Sam was so much better than John. And then John came in with Queen Mary and Prince Dean. Gabriel couldn’t help but press a little closer to Sam’s shoe. Drugged or not, there was something about the king that made him feel gross to his stomach.

The crew moved them all in place, Gabriel strewn about by Sam’s feet. Sam had fed him some bread, confident that the man hadn’t eaten in days, maybe longer. God, it made him sick how his father treated slaves, but the fact that it had been Gabriel made it so much worse. Sam couldn’t stand standing there, looking like he supported anything his father stood for. The broadcast started and Sam had to swallow how he really felt and play the part: he had to keep Gabriel safe until he could set his plan into motion. He had to keep Gabriel alive, especially if Gabriel was who he thought he might be.

That mark he had found when he was feeding Gabriel like he was nothing but a fucking dog… Sam forced himself to look stern as his father started his speech. He tuned out a lot of it as he tried to think of what to do. John had sent him to fucking gloat to Gabriel’s grandparents-- Sam got that now. He had been a pawn in his father’s games yet again, but the stakes were much higher this time. He still had a small hope that John didn’t know about Gabriel, only Castiel. Sam hoped John hadn’t hurt Castiel either. 

Pretty pathetic hopes knowing his dad, but still, he hoped regardless.

“We are here to make the announcement that the succession of the land of Novak to the country of Winchester has finally been completed. There are no more rebel factions fighting us: the nation is ours.” His father’s voice was commanding, having everyone’s complete attention, everyone that was watching. “Their royals are dead, down to the last princes,” John glanced down at the floor, smiling,” or utterly subjected to our whims.” 

Sam’s heart sank. John knew. He knew and he was gloating: Sam had no doubt that Gabriel was well-included in the shot, in all his naked, drugged glory. John was more than gloating: he was documenting what Winchester had done to Gabriel, what all of them were now complicit in. The broadcast ended, the people cheered, and Sam was dismissed, carrying the drugged out of his mind slave who held his heart. He had to do right by Gabriel. He couldn’t make up for the shit that happened, but he could give him a future or die trying.

“Hey, Bobby?” Sam deposited Gabriel down on the bed and covered him up with the soft, throw blanket.

“Yes?” The older slave stepped in from his quarters adjacent to Sam’s.

“How do I get in touch with the revolution?”

“That’s a dangerous question. If John catches you, it’s going to be your head.”

“It’s his or mine, Bobby.” Sam was staring at Gabriel who was lying on the bed, staring at the wall. “I owe Gabriel that much.”

“You owe yourself that much.” Bobby muttered under his breath. “I’ll get you in touch.”

“Thanks.” Sam went and sat on the bed next to Gabriel, pushing his hair out of his face. Gabriel turned to look at him, his eyes vacant and trusting, defenseless. Sam cupped his cheek in his hand, allowing himself this moment before Gabriel hated him again. Gabriel turned his head, nipping at Sam’s fingers, fingers Sam pulled hastily away. “Can you grab me some soup for supper?” Sam asked. “They haven’t been feeding him, have they?”

“Not food.” Bobby sighed heavily. Sam’s stomach turned as he ran a gentle hand down Gabriel’s bare arm. Gabriel looked confused, but he lay still, allowing the touch this time without trying to initiate something with Sam. Sam had to wonder, even though he knew he shouldn’t, just how often Gabriel had been drugged into the compliant, complacent creature with no fight or fire left in him. It had probably more times than Sam wanted to know: John had training methods that Sam tried to stay ignorant of. “I’ll get the soup.” Bobby headed off and Sam leaned back against the wall. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone that Gabriel’s grandmother had given him in case he decided his loyalties changed. He dialed the only number on it. 

“Hello?” He said softly. “I have Gabriel, yes I know who he is now, shit, ma’am I am so sorry about before.”

“Get to the point, Samuel.”

“I need your help. My father knows.”

“I know. He sent me a picture of my goddamn grandson sucking his--” She took a deep breath. “I know he knows. What do you want to do about it?”

“I’m jump-starting the slave revolution, but I need your help. I can’t get Gabriel out of here on my own. I am under surveillance.”

“Anything else?” She sounded amused. 

“My father dies.”

“I’m in.” She was smiling now. “How is he? And Castiel?”

“I haven’t seen Castiel. Gabriel is pretty heavily drugged.”

“I saw the broadcast.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just kill the person responsible and then I can punish you for just standing there.”

“His hate is enough.”

“I’m sure it is, but I’d like to add on to it.” She all but purred. “He comes back to me when this is all over. Castiel comes back to me. And you Winchesters that I decide to leave alive will stay the fuck away from my grandchildren. You’ve all hurt them enough.”

“Agreed.” Sam sighed. “They’re all yours.”

“You want to beg me for your life?”

“No.”

“Do you want any of your family left alive?”

“Dean.”

“Give me one good reason why the general of Winchester and crown prince of Winchester should live.”

“He saved Castiel from the man who was abusing him.”

“I’ll think about it.” There was a heavy sigh. “Good-bye, Samuel. See you very soon.” The phone clicked on the other end and Sam shoved the phone back into his pocket just before Bobby came back in with his and Gabriel’s meals.

“I talked to them.” Bobby said softly, a little while later, when Sam was spooning soup into Gabriel’s mouth. He was more lucid, but he was quiet, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. He couldn’t feed himself yet, his hands still not working properly from the drugs. His mind was sharper-- he was aware of what was happening and he wasn’t happy. But still, he didn’t say anything.

“What’d they say?”

“They are in.”

“Great.” Sam smiled. “It’s time to make the fuckers pay.”

“Who do you want to hit first?”

“Kill Crowley.” Sam said without hesitation. “Tonight. Make it big. Make the news. Let my dad know we’re coming for him.” Bobby was startled, but a smile started to cross his bearded face.

“With pleasure.”


	17. The Great Escape

It was the next night when several, large explosion rocked the city. The blasts were felt, even in the palace, especially in the palace. 

It was late. The Royal Family were sleeping in their beds with the exception of Sam who was sleeping by his bed that was still occupied by Gabriel. Sam woke up at the first explosion, springing into action as Gabriel froze on the bed. He pulled the smaller man down, sliding them both under the bed, shielding Gabriel with his own body.

By the second explosion, Gabriel slid a little closer to Sam as the building was rocked. Neither of them knew what was going on and both of them were terrified by the turn of events. This wasn’t Gabriel’s first encounter with being attacked: at least this time he wasn’t on his own.

“Castiel.” He whispered, glancing over Sam’s shoulder into the darkness. Plaster was falling from the ceiling, threatening at greater debris that might be about to plummet down.

“He’s with Dean.” Sam tried to be comforting, although Gabriel’s grandmother had gotten to him with her words. Sam and Dean had tried to do well by the brothers and yet they had both failed. They waited in silence, huddled together as the building groaned against the weight of itself. “They hit the supports.” Sam realized just as the wall nearest to them came crashing down, raising a cloud of choking dust that burned their eyes and throats. Sam fashioned masks for them out of his outer shirt, covering their noses and mouths the best they could. This was it. This was the judgment he had called for. He just hadn’t expected to be one of the victims. He hadn’t planned for Gabriel to be trapped with him. This was to free Gabriel, not to kill him.

A hand felt for his and Sam opened his tight fingers, allowing his hand to be held.

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke up, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

“I’m here.” Sam’s voice felt tight in his throat, like he had to force it out.

“I’m not mad at you.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad at you.” Gabriel repeated himself patiently. He sounded almost serene, as if he was at peace with their possible deaths. Though, he might just be used to the next moment maybe being his last.

“Thank you.” Sam’s throat was thick with words he couldn’t say, guilt he couldn’t admit, love that choked him up. He had failed Gabriel. He didn’t deserve Gabriel. But he also couldn’t put that all on Gabriel. If they were to die, Sam wanted them to die having made things right the best they could.

“I’m pissed at John, not you.” Sam could hear the false bravado in his voice. “I like you. You’re safe. So you get all the shit I can’t throw at him because I’m so fucking scared of him.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry!” Gabriel had to laugh. “I’m trying to apologize for being a little shit, so shut down the guilt, Winchester.”

“Gabe…”

“I mean, I peed on your shoes for fuck’s sake!” Sam’s laugh was a little sad, but it was still a laugh. Gabriel moved closer and Sam’s arm went right where it should, around his skinny frame. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Sam had to ask. He didn’t understand this turn of events. It made his heart ache to hold Gabriel again, to talk to him like nothing had happened. He had fucking missed Gabriel so much, and then he had come back to missing Gabriel even more because he had failed his friend and lover.

“I’ve been scared shitless ever since Lucifer killed Michael in front of me.” Gabriel let out a shaky breath. He’d never forget that day, never forget the horrors he experienced. “I know you figured out who I am.” He added. “I didn’t mean to lie about my identity— it just seemed easier.”

“That’s why you were so pissed about Lucifer.” Sam realized, swallowing hard as he mentioned Gabriel’s brother’s name. With how things had been between Gabriel and himself, he was glad he hadn’t known. It would have made it harder, knowing Gabriel was Lucifer’s brother before he knew Gabriel for just Gabriel.

“He’s dead. He can’t hurt either of us anymore.”

“John will be dead too.” Sam promised, hating how Gabriel stiffened in his arms. “I-uh- called your grandmother. Made a deal.”

“You what?!”

“And I might have jump-started the slave revolution.”

“Shit.”

“He’s never touching you again. I made a promise to you and I’m going to keep it.” Sam braced them both as another wall collapsed, sending more debris and dust. Gabriel pressed into his chest, focusing on the unique scent that was Sam, instead of thinking about the wreckage they were being slowly buried under.

“I was thanking you because you taught me how to live again.” Gabriel said quietly after a few minutes passed. “I started feeling again with you. Hell, I learned to love again.” He laughed softly. “I love you. It’s been so obvious, but I just finally realized that.”

“I love you too.”

“I know, dummy. You called Grammy.” Gabriel giggled softly. “There won’t be anything left by the time she’s done and you called her anyway. I won’t let her destroy you with it.”

“You can’t promise that. She’s already promised that I would face her judgment.” Sam confessed, missing how Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Whoa, you really do love me.” Gabriel deadpanned. He felt devastated at the thought of losing Sam after all they had been through. He’d find a way to save him, he’d find a way to keep him.

“I want you to be happy.” Sam said, knowing there was a chance he might not live to see it. “I want you to live your life the best you can.”

“Then we should get out of here before we’re stuck.” Gabriel replied. “The explosions have stopped. Now it’s just a waiting game before it all comes tumbling down.”

“Lead the way.” Sam scooted out first. He had to gape when he saw the level of destruction that had reached his room. He was relieved. He had always felt trapped in his rooms, even though he tried to make them as safe as he could. What had happened with Lucifer had always lingered, casting a dark shadow over his rooms. John never allowed him to leave them. Gabriel climbed out, looked around, and stood up. He held his hand out to Sam who had to stare for a second before he took the offered hand.

“I’m not losing you in this mess.” Gabriel offered as an explanation to their linked hands. “I’m not losing you, period.” He squeezed Sam’s hand and then they were off, picking their way out of the rubble. They made it from the princes’ suites into the main hallway which was all but destroyed. Gabriel turned them around and headed for the servant’s hallway which was much more intact thanks to its smaller size and out of the way placement.  
“Samuel!” They turned to see John staggering towards them. Where the once proud king once wore a crown, there was blood dribbling down the side of his head. “What is happening? The slaves are killing masters and that blasted island nation has landed troops on our shores.”

“The end has come.” Sam said simply, lifting on shoulder. “You had all the power and you choose to do terrible things. It would have happened sooner or later.” The confusion in John’s eyes was replaced with an ugly hatred. It was a look Sam had seen often even though John had tried to keep it hidden.

“You’d side with slaves and foreigners over your own people and blood?!” John took a determined step forward and Sam did something ridiculously odd in return. He lifted up his leg and kicked the wall. Gabriel yanked on his hand, nodding up towards the ceiling. Sam nodded in return, kicking the wall again.

“Come on!” Gabriel whispered. Sam realized he was quivering with fear as John approached.

“He isn’t fucking with you or me ever again.” Sam said as he kicked the wall a third and final time. “Run!” The wall that had been barely supporting the hallway, crumbled just as John burst in. The hallway began to collapse and Gabriel took off, Sam close behind him. They jumped out just in time as John shouted something before the noise, dust, and debris swallowed him whole. 

“Sam.” Gabriel stared behind them, at the pile that held the body of the man who had tormented him without end when Sam was away. “He’s gone.”

“I promised you.” Sam was staring too, stuck in an odd place between feeling numb and feeling too much. There was a lot of blood on his father’s hands and now he knew what it was like to have something so staining on his own. “I killed him.”

“If he isn’t dead, he will be.” Gabriel guided them both out of the wreckage out into the courtyard, pulling him towards the transport plane that was unloading troops. “Grammy’s here.”

“Gabriel!” A helicopter landed further away, a petite woman hurrying off the craft, dressed for battle. If she was old enough to be his grandmother, her face and build didn’t show it. She was more intimidating than beautiful, with dark eyes and dark hair contrasted with her pale skin. She walked towards them with intention, flanked by a tall man with a wild white beard and hair to match.

“Oh, shit.” Gabriel giggled, the only one at ease with the intimidating couple striding towards them. “Gramps is here too.” Queen Amara and King Cain, the legendary rulers of a mysterious island nation, strode towards them with an army at their backs. They were all dressed in black, carrying flags that were all black save for one strange red symbol. “You could say he usually holds her back, but if they’re both here…” Gabriel grinned up at Sam. “You did it.”

“Did what?”

“You saved me, saved us.” Sam glanced back where they had left his father to be crushed to death, an event he had willingly set into motion. Gabriel grabbed his hand, tugging Sam’s attention back on him. “Thank you.” Sam smiled ever so slightly, touched by Gabriel’s thanks despite his mixed emotions. He had destroyed his own country for golden eyes to twinkle again, just like they were right now. “Come on.” Gabriel turned, leaving Sam for a moment to run to his grandparents, high on the realization that he was once again a free man. 

As he ran over, he saw his grandmother raise her weapon out of the corner of his eye, pointing at someone behind him. “No!” Gabriel’s eyes widened and he went to turn just as she fired. “Sam!” He turned, about to run back to the prince of Winchester who had stopped in his tracks. “Sam!” Gabriel screamed as two soldiers grabbed his arms and held him in place. Sam’s face was one of shock and then it contorted with pain as he glanced from Gabriel’s face to his chest. His knees buckled and he fell into a kneeling position on the ground. The dark red stain on his shirt was unmistakable even as Sam’s fingers pressed against the stain, coming away crimson. “Sam!” Gabriel screamed again, but he had no hope of getting Sam’s attention. He was dragged back to his grandparents’ helicopter as Sam fell, left in the cloud of dust the chopper left behind.

“You’re safe now.” His grandmother comforted him as he turned tear-streaked cheeks away to look out the window, looking for one last glimpse of Sam, his sweet, precious Sam who had given fucking everything to give Gabriel another chance at life. “We’ll be home in no time and you and Castiel can heal.”

Gabriel didn’t know if that was possible. Even with everything that had happened in Winchester, he had still hoped that he would get to keep Sam. Funny how out of all the shit that had happened to him, the hardest obstacle to overcome seemed to be getting over losing Sam. “You’ll forget about him in no time.” Grammy Amara patted his leg. “He’s a Winchester and the Winchesters finally got what they deserved.”

“He was my Winchester.” Gabriel sniffled. “He deserved better.” Amara and Cain exchanged glances, but said nothing more about Sam, choosing to comfort Gabriel instead of arguing with him about the merits of the man who had helped them be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for this cliffhanger, but then I remember that I planned this out carefully and if you just bear with me, something hopefully good will come out of it. <3


	18. Guilty

The helicopter took Queen Amara, King Cain, and their recently recovered grandsons back to the aircraft carrier that was one of dozens of ships that had gathered to consume Winchester. Gabriel was taken back to his own cabin where he was tended to by a handful of servants. There was no slavery in this nation-- everyone who was there taking care of him was being paid to be there and chose to be there. He was cleaned up, patched up, dressed up in some military jumpsuit that was a size too big for him, but the bagginess was comforting for someone who had been on and off display for the past year. Once he was dressed, he was escorted to where his grandparents are waiting.

“I want Sam.” Gabriel spoke up before either of his grandparents could open their mouths. He was gambling and he knew it, but if there was any chance that Sam survived… He looked around to see Castiel there, dressed in a similar outfit. His baby brother smiled at him and he nodded back.

“Gabriel, he’s gone.” Grammy Amara cut right to the point. “Besides, he’s a Winchester. He hurt you. You’re better off…”

“He never hurt me!” Gabriel jerked his chin out. “Sure, he pissed me off now and then, but he never hurt me, John did.” Gabriel glanced down at the floor, not wanting to talk about this with his grandparents, but wanting Sam back more. “John’s the one who raped me and had others rape me. Sam was always the one intervening. Hell, he called you to get me out of there. He took forty fucking lashes to knock his father off me the first time.” Gabriel sucked in a shaky breath. “I’m glad to see you and glad you all came, but I want Sam. If I get out of that hellhole, Sam does too.”

“I want Dean.” Castiel spoke up, his voice far more shaky than Gabriel’s. “He protected me from John to the point that John threatened to punish him for treason. You all invaded before John could make good on his shit.” Amara and Cain exchanged looks and Gabriel saw his moment to push harder.

“Please! If there’s a chance to save him, please do it, do it for me. Do it because you owe him.” His grandmother’s face hardened and Gabriel’s did the same. “You do owe him! He helped keep us alive and he gave you an in far sooner than you would have been able to find on your own. He called you to give your grandson back.”

“And he knew the price he had to pay for that.” Grammy was unmoving. That just meant Gabriel had to try harder.

“I don’t care what deal you made with him.” Gabriel replied. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing by detoxing us from Winchesters, but Dean and Sam saved us. We all owe them. And as for Sam, I love him. The last time you saw me, I was a selfish playboy, and now I just want one person, a person only you two can save.” Amara and Cain exchanged another look before Gabriel and Castiel’s grandfather just shrugged.

“Winchester doesn’t exist, or it won’t in a few days. I don’t see the harm.” Cain gave his wife a pointed look. Gabriel held his breath. Grandfather’s support was important, especially when he had the ability to convince Grandmother who was the one who had all the power. They were powerful in different ways and they balanced each other out, but Grandmother was the one who determined Sam’s fate.

“I’ll see what we can do.” Amara responded. “I can’t promise you anything. If they live, they will be tried in a court of law and they will pay the price the courts demand.”

“That’s fair.” Gabriel agreed, knowing that was the best deal Sam was going to get. Castiel nodded. Gabriel hurried over to where his brother was sitting now that his negotiations were now over. He plopped down on the sofa next to Cassie, pulling him into his arms. Castiel burrowed into Gabriel’s chest, content to be held. They spent the rest of the day reacquainting themselves with their family and with each other. They had come a long way from when they had been scared princes sold into slavery by their elder brother who had murdered the rest of their family. It had been a little over a year and yet it felt even longer.

“Guess what?” Castiel murmured sleepily later as they snuggled after dinner. Gabriel and Castiel found them both seeking each other out, seeking platonic, physical contact to comfort and soothe themselves. They were free, but it would take them quite some time to heal. Gabriel didn’t know how long it would take. He wanted to be okay. He wanted Castiel to be okay. And he really wanted Sam to somehow, against all odds, to still be alive. "I turned seventeen last month. I had forgotten all about it."  
  
"Happy belated birthday." Gabriel kissed the crown of his baby brother's head, thanking whatever gods that were out there that they had made it out. Now he just prayed Sam made it out too. He didn't care if he was dead, Sam had to find his way back to him. Gabriel had just gotten him back...  
  
  


* * *

 

One, long, gasping breath broke the eerie silence of the hospital room. The team worked in silence, knowing their routine far longer than they had known their patient. Their technology was superior; their training was superior; their knowledge was superior-- their queen’s weapon was easily enough reversed and the patient on the mend. The patient lapsed back into unconsciousness as he was wheeled into a recovery room. He would be there for several days, fighting an unexpected infection, a remnant of his country that would no longer exist by the time he fully came back to.  
  


* * *

Days later, Sam woke up in a new place to a familiar face.

“Dean?”

“Sam!” The two brothers could scarcely recognize each other. Both of their heads had been shaved down to their skin. Dean’s face was mottled with bruises, Sam’s skin was pale from his blood loss. “Thank God!” Dean held Sam close. “Mom and Dad are gone.”

“They are.” Sam replied, his voice sounding dead even to his own ears. It was his fault that they were dead and Dean didn’t even know. “It’s my fault.” He admitted as they pulled apart. He glanced around to see they were in a cell now. Apparently he was well enough to be out of the hospital even though the bandages wrapped around his chest begged to differ.

“It’s not.” Dean scoffed. “It’s these Kaosians’ fault.”

“Who do you think called them?”

“Pshh, and the slaves revolting too?”

“I didn’t organize it but I did give them the go ahead knowing that Kaos wouldn’t be far behind.” Dean looked confused before the expression in his eyes hardened.

“You betrayed us?”

“We couldn’t go on like that! We couldn’t keep treating people like that— Dad—“

“Was your king and you killed him!”

“He raped Gabriel. He had his fucking King’s Guard rape Gabriel. And who knows how many others! Why should all the young guards and serving maids had to pay for his inability to be a decent human being?!”

“You killed him. You don’t even deny it.” Dean’s laugh was bitter and incredulous. “What the fuck, Sam? He was family. Mom was family.”

“She always went along with what he did. You always went along with what he did. I couldn’t just stand there and pretend to be okay with it anymore. He always hated me and I guess the feeling was mutual.”

“Daddy didn’t give you enough love so you destroy your nation?”

“Dad destroyed our nation.”

“I stuck up for you with the Lucifer fiasco, but this? I can’t even look at you.” Dean shook his head, turning away. Sam flinched, his older brother’s words striking a hurt more painful than Amara’s bullet.

“Then we’re even.” Sam sat down on the bench nearest the door, staring at the wall. There went his family. Gabriel was gone. Gabriel was safe. And even if he couldn’t admit it out loud yet, Sam was okay with the price he had paid. He had righted a terrible wrong and yet caused a terrible wrong of his own. However, the traitorous part of his mind whispered that what Winchester civilians survived, they were better under Amara and Cain than they had been under John and Mary. The wars were over and while he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it, there was finally peace.

 

* * *

 

“Prisoner 0078, for war crimes against the people of Novak and for allowing the assault of one of the Novakian princes we are sentencing you to ten years hard labor.”

Sam kept his head down at the sentencing. Let these people judge him as they saw fit: he welcomed the judgment. He had finally stood up to his father just too late for Gabriel. He’d happily pay for what had happened to Gabriel. He didn’t fight the guards as they secured him for transport, cuffing his arms and legs to the van. His gray prison jumpsuit hid the bandages, his shaved head didn’t allow him to hide his face anymore behind his hair. He felt like a different person. Dean was sentenced to the factories and Sam, the fields. He didn’t expect either of them to come out alive— he didn’t expect either of them to live enough to complete their sentences. They’d be dead before they were free. There was no freedom for people complicit with John’s crimes.


	19. Triggered

One would think therapy was crowded enough with just the therapist in there listening to Gabriel’s sordid tale of captivity and sexual service to the Winchester Royal family, but no, there was also Grammy Amara who insisted on being present, and a scribe to record the whole ordeal. The scribe wasn’t to capture all of Gabriel’s feelings, just record everything that happened. Normally, Gabriel would have minded, but if his story could prove Sam’s innocence, dead or alive, then it would count for something.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

“Oh, you mean when we lost the war and my asshole brother killed my parents and Michael just so he could get a shot at the throne? Oh, that’s a great place to start.”

“Gabriel…” Amara started.

“No, it’s my fucking story, I can be as sarcastic as I want.” Gabriel couldn’t help but be snippy. He tried not to think about all this shit and here they all wanted him to talk about it, share his feelings about it. He thought it all sucked, he wanted to die, Sam was the only damn thing that came out of it that matter.

“He’s right.” The therapist spoke up. “Grief, pain, anger-- they take many forms. None of which are right or wrong. However, what we do with that can be labeled as such…” The man trailed off as if he expected one of them to contradict. He reminded Gabriel of his father in that moment, always ducking out of the way and cutting himself off so that there could be a resemblance of peace. Grandmother blinked, looking at the therapist like she was seeing a ghost and Gabriel realized she was thinking the same thing.

“I love my dad.” Gabriel said softly. “But he never could have won against Winchester. Their sheer force was too much for our nation. We didn’t have the weapons or the soldiers, and Grandmother made it very clear no support would come from her.”

“It was wrong.” She spoke up. “The war was wrong. Two grown ass men fighting because my punk grandson violated the Winchester prince.”

“You knew about that?” Gabriel asked, shocked. “It took Sam a long time to tell me about Lucifer and what he had done.”

“Lucifer was never supposed to go over. Your father and mother lost their heads and decided the only way to keep peace with John was to have the two princes marry. Your mother thought her favorite was the obvious choice, your father disagreed but sent him anyway. And then they wanted me to fight because they sent a rapist over to woo easy prey. Sam Winchester had been abused most of his life by his father, but then your brother went and attacked him… I couldn’t defend your parents. The look on that boy’s face when he realized his father was going to make him go through with the marriage…”

“You were there.”

“I was visiting.” Amara nodded. “Dean, of course, stuck his neck out for Sam, probably the only one of his family who believed what Sam said Lucifer had done. I advised John to send Lucifer away and he promised that if that happened, there would be war, and that Sam wasn’t worth that amount of trouble. I left Winchester a few hours later.”

“You felt bad for Sam.”

“Cain wasn’t my first husband.” She shrugged. “I know my way around a cruel, cold man.”

“Shit, Grammy.” She leaned over and squeezed his hand with a smile.

“I’m not as cold as you all think I am.”

“I think you’re awesome.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite.” They laughed softly until Gabriel realized how normal this all felt. He fell silent, toying with the arm of the couch.

“Gabriel?” The therapist prodded gently.

“It’s just-- I forgot for a minute that all this shit happened. Things felt normal for a few minutes until I remembered that Novak is gone and now so is Winchester. I forgot about Mom, Dad, Michael, and Sam.” Gabriel didn’t bring up John, he didn’t have to, what John had done loomed over all of them.

“Let’s talk about Sam.”

“Of fucking course, you want to know about Sam!” Gabriel didn’t snap, no, he exploded at the mention of his probably dead lover. God. If someone had told him he would care this much about a damn prince of Winchester, he would have laughed his head off, but here they were now. Except Gabriel was alone. Gabriel was alive. And Sam…

“Who was Sam to you?”

“At first, he was just the guy who bought me, the guy I thought would be in a hurry to get into my ass.” Amara flinched and Gabriel gave her an apologetic look. “But he wasn’t. He bought me to save me. When he saw me, I was chained to a metal pole outside, about sun-stroked out of my mind.”

“Why?”

“I pissed off the slave trader.”

“How?”

“I wasn’t ‘compliant.’” Gabriel scoffed. “I fought him at every turn. They had to wrestle me off the ship, they had to force me to eat, they had to drag me to every one of his damn training classes-- he got sick of it.”

“How did he handle that?”

“He whooped my ass. Sent me back to the ship and let the crew that had been using my mouth the whole journey over at my ass.” Gabriel had to blink fast to keep the tears out of his eyes. Sam didn’t even know about that. “They all were too happy to oblige, except the captain. He had made his preferences clear on the journey over.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you think Cassie tried to save Dean? The captain, Crowley, and a few of the sailors-- Castiel was more their preference.” Gabriel couldn’t continue down that vein. “Cassie didn’t deserve to lose his virginity like that. It should have been on his terms.” It should have been more like Gabriel had, at a friend’s party, sneaking around chaperones to get to the bedroom. That had been a good time.

“Strike that from the record.” Amara instructed the scribe. “He’s a minor. His story cannot be recorded until he comes of age.” The scribe nodded and did as he was told, deleting the section he had just started with the information about the younger prince of Novak.

“Dean and Sam chose us on their father’s money to protect us. I didn’t realize that until later, but Sam never tried anything with me, not even after I pissed on his feet.” Gabriel had to smile at the memory until he remembered Sam wasn’t around to laugh at it too. “Shit.” He wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You miss him.” Amara stiffened but the therapist continued. “You love him.”

“He was good.” Gabriel stressed the last word. “He was sweet, kind, thoughtful, patient… He met me where I was at. And while he had never lived through all I was going through, he knew what I was dealing with and gave me space to deal with all of that.”

“When did the two of you start to get close?”

“After John attacked me. Sam had warned me to stay away from him, especially when he was drunk. Sam even told me to send for him if he came after me.”

“Why weren’t you with Sam?”

“He gave me free reign through the palace, knowing somehow that I needed that freedom to try to process everything, and he didn’t even know the half of it. He didn’t know I was me. He thought I was just some high class, noble brat.”

“Well, he wasn’t too far off.” Amara sniffed and Gabriel loved his grandmother more in that moment than he ever had before. She got him. She knew he needed to laugh at this instead of fucking crying all the time. He huffed out a sad attempt at a laugh because it was funny and it had been more than true in the past. He had been so wild and now he was some beaten-down, tame, used up piece of---

“Gabriel!” Amara grabbed his arm and Gabriel looked down to see he had been clawing at his arm. The therapist and Gabriel locked eyes and Gabriel had to quickly look away. The therapist wrote something down quickly, wide-eyed.

“I’m done for today.” Gabriel got up, mentally daring anyone to lay hands on him to force him to stay. No one did and he walked out of the room a free man still. He took off down the hall once he was clear of the door, once again sprinting through another palace that wasn’t home, looking for a place where he could have all the space he craved.

 

* * *

 

“Hurry up, Winchester.” The overseer, Sam thought this was the one called Azazel, flicked the whip, hitting just below Sam’s knee. He gritted his teeth and set to tying the bundle of hay together again, having just accidentally dumped it all over the place trying to tie it earlier. All the other laborers were gone, having finished their tasks. Sam didn’t know this kind of work. He was trying to learn, but he was behind the learning curve, behind in all of his tasks. He hated feeling so dumb and inefficient: he couldn’t even do simple tasks in the field.

He got on his knees, bending over the bale, trying to hold it in place with his body as he worked on the last tie. “Well, now that’s a position I won’t complain about.” The overseer snorted and Sam’s blood ran cold. This overseer’s eyes had followed him more than he cared for ever since he had arrived and now the man was commenting on how his ass looked bent over a bale of hay. Sam bit his lip, trying to shove the fear away as he finally got the damn bale tied. He stood up quickly, refusing to make eye contact with the overseer as he carried the bale past him. The man’s eyes were heavy on Sam’s exposed skin and Sam longed for more clothes to cover up with. He knew from experience that all the clothes in the world couldn’t stop a predator: he had learned that with Lucifer firsthand. He still wished for more layers, more safety. One month down of his sentence and eleven months and nine years to go. Then he would probably die. Sam didn't know what would happen, but that's what he would guess given how he had been welcomed by the Queen of Kaos.

Sam didn't know that Queen Amara was about to issue an order of protection on him. He didn't know that she was considering pardoning him to shorten his sentence. He wasn't aware that she had lived long enough to know when people should be together and when they shouldn't. He didn't know that his grandmother had visited and begged for her grandson's lives.


	20. Small Kindnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some molestation right in the beginning.

Sam tried to muffle his cry, but the way Azazel grabbed his arm and twisted, left him gasping in pain. He was rolled over, climbed on top of: a too familiar situation as of late. Azazel was back for his nightly jerk-off.

“Shh, Shh, Sammy, it’s just me.” Azazel laughed, low and dark. He always loved it when Sam got scared. He felt powerful knowing he caused so much fear and torment for the former prince. Azazel thrived off hurting others: Sam was the next in a long line of abuse that this man had caused. However, Sam just might be his favorite if he just had to choose.

“No, no.” Sam shook his head. “Go away.” Azazel always showed up when he was sleeping, pinning him below his heavy weight. He hadn’t tried anything penetrative yet, but Sam knew that would come in a matter of time. Azazel was taking his time tormenting Sam, enjoying Sam’s fear and shame. He was taking his time taking Sam apart in the worst way.

“But I thought we were getting so close.” That invasive hand was back, sliding down his pants, stroking his limp, uninterested cock. “Come on, Sammy.” Azazel’s breath was hot on his face before the overseer kissed Sam deeply, forcing his tongue into the laborer’s mouth. Sam bit down and got a rough slap to the face for his trouble. Azazel’s hands were back out of Sam’s pants though, so Sam counted it a victory even if he was seeing a few extra stars from Azazel’s blow. He shuddered when he realized Azazel was rubbing against him, flinching when the overseer came with a low groan, spattering Sam with his release.

“Azazel.” It was one of the other overseer’s. Sam tried to get away, something, anything to make sure this man wasn’t planning on joining in Azazel’s fun. This overseer grabbed his arm and held him fast. “Prisoner 0078, are you hurt?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. He was terrified and his skin crawled remembering that Azazel had been touching him against his will. He felt like he was back in his room with Lucifer, pinned under his weight as the prince took what he wanted. Sam felt his lack of freedom. He felt that he was powerless to protect himself.

“You’re shaking. What did he do to you?” Sam looked down at his cum-splattered clothes and found the strength in him to scoff at that.

“I’m standing here with my clothes a mess, covered in his cum, and you’re wondering what he did to shake me to my core?!”

“I’m just following protocol.”

“He’s been molesting me the past few weeks.” Sam breathed it all out quickly before it got stuck in his throat. Azazel gave him a dirty look, but the other overseer had already unholstered his weapon. Sam jumped when the gun went off, watching as a small hole appeared in the center of Azazel’s head. Azazel went down, never to rise, never to touch Sam again.

“Come with me, Prisoner 0078.”

“My name is Sam.”

“And I’m sure you’d like to shower and change into clean clothes.” Sam hurried after the overseer at that.

“Yes, please.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t arrive sooner. Of course, they stationed you at the farm the farthest away from the capital.”

“You’re from the capital.”

“I am.”

“Is Prince Gabriel okay?” The question slipped out before he could stop it. The overseer stopped and gave him an odd look before continuing at the same fast pace.

“Haven’t seen him.” The overseer answered truthfully. “The name is Victor, by the way. I’m going to be your own personal overseer by order of the queen. Maybe that helps answer your question.” Something relaxed in his face, not a smile, but something that gave Sam hope that maybe this man was on his side. “No one is to touch you or hurt you.” Victor’s answer gave Sam hope that maybe Gabriel was okay. His first thought was that Gabriel was sticking up for him once more, protecting him. He remembered how recklessly Gabriel had thrown himself into protecting Sam in that first doomed broadcast, before they ran away to Grandmother Deanna’s for a few, sweet days. God, he missed Gabriel. He hoped he was okay. He hoped he was healing while Sam worked on his atoning for his sins and the sins of his father.

“Thanks.” Sam replied. Victor moved so he could get into the shower house, standing guard outside. “Where do I leave this?” Sam plucked at his stained jumpsuit, feeling the shame heavy in his stomach. He had tried to fight of Azazel a few times, but he had gotten tired of the abuse. He hadn’t seen any stop coming for it, so often, he had just lay there and taken it. Sam was so ashamed. He felt dirty, used, more than a little broken.

“Just leave it. It’ll be burned in the morning. There is a clean jumpsuit and a towel already waiting inside for you.” Victor’s eyes stayed on the horizon, a promise that the other man wouldn’t peek, that he wouldn’t shatter the vulnerable trust he was trying to build with Sam. “Go on, Sam. No one will bother you.”

“Okay.” Sam slid back through the door and started the shower in the first stall, sending quiet thanks to the queen and to who he knew was behind her change of heart: Gabriel. Sam wanted to survive this, as selfish as that might be, just so he could see Gabe again. 

He washed up quickly, feeling too vulnerable to be naked for long. His hair was still very short, so he didn’t waste much time, rinsing quickly. It was funny that before Azazel started paying attention to him, Sam had felt free, freer than he ever had at home. He was free of his father, his fists and threats. Drying off, Sam dressed in the new boxers and jumpsuit left out for him. He headed back into the night where Victor was waiting. “Hey.” Sam decided to bring up something nagging him. “Please don’t tell Gabriel about this.” Just in case Gabriel was behind this whole guardian angel case, Sam didn’t want him to know how weak he had been. 

Victor gave him a sympathetic look.

“Sam, there’s no great way to say this, but as far as you’re concerned, I’m pretty sure Gabriel just thinks you’re dead and the queen wants to keep it that way. So while she will know, she won’t be telling him.” Sam didn’t know how to process that information, half-relieved, half-disappointed. “He still went to bat for you, just in case you survived. He told his grandmother he wanted you, that he loves you.” Sam was seemingly rooted to the spot as he smiled to himself. Gabriel loved him. His heart felt warm, melting away some of the chill Azazel had instilled in him. 

“He loves me.” Sam beamed, looking down at the ground. “How do you know all this?” He asked, looking back to Victor who watched him with a smile.

“I don’t know a damn thing.” Victor winked. “I don’t know anything at all and you certainly didn’t hear any of that from me.”

“Got it.” Sam smiled, following Victor back to where the laborers all slept. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

“Just don’t mention it.” Victor patted his arm as Sam slipped back inside. “Let’s get you a new bunk; you probably don’t want your old one.” Sam could have cried right then and there at all the validation this man kept giving him. Victor had believed him when he told the truth about Azazel. He had let him get clean. And now, he was allowing him a new place to sleep, a place that wasn’t tainted by what that awful overseer had done.

“Thanks.” Sam curled up after Victor was gone, letting the tears stream down his face. He was so fucking grateful that he didn’t even have the words to express how much being believed in and being treated fairly meant to him.

——

Back in the capital of Kaos, Gabriel was finally heading back to therapy as he had taken the last few weeks off. He was more than pissed at his grandmother who had used Sam as her card to get him to go back.

“Would Sam want you to be living like or would he want you to at least try?” She had struck a nerve and so Gabriel was going back to spite her. Sam would want him to try. He didn’t bother bringing up that Sam would still be alive if it wasn’t for her, she knew already and she wasn’t too upset about it. Grammy was unmovable when she wanted to be, and she seemed to be the most unmovable when it came to the subject of Sam. She never hesitated to tell Gabriel that he was better of without Sam and he never hesitated to tell he that she was wrong.

But when he was alone and honest, Gabriel was secretly glad Sam wasn’t here. Sure, he missed him and wanted him back with all his heart. It wasn’t an issue of Gabriel not wanting or loving Sam. He just knew if Sam was still alive, Gabriel would always be trying to keep him safe. He didn’t know if he could bear to see Sam be hurt as he knew Sam would be if he had survived. So as cruel as it had been, Gabriel knew his grandmother had done them both a kindness by putting a bullet in Sam’s heart.


	21. Keys and Dreams

A few weeks later, Gabriel started to have nightmares. At first, they consisted of John and his soldiers, trying to get away and never being able to do so. Gadreel, Gabriel’s therapist said it was because he had felt so powerless and that his dreams were trying to get him to deal with how they hadn’t given him a choice. Gabriel cried a lot those weeks in therapy, but Gadreel knew it was helping. 

Then the dream shifted to Sam stepping in, and then Gabriel had to realize how much he had looked to Sam for saving. Gabriel and Gadreel talked about how angry Gabriel had been at Sam for abandoning him to John’s whims. Sam had been Gabriel’s saving grace; he had been his safe place even after all that happened with John and his men. Gabriel had learned to accept that Sam couldn’t save him from everything, even though Sam wanted to try. It was unbalanced and unfair to both of them for Sam to always be Gabriel’s savior.

And then the dream changed to the day Amara shot Sam in front of Gabriel. The meaning seemed easy enough: Gabriel felt like he had failed Sam. He hadn’t been able to save Sam like Sam always saved him. However, moving past it was much more difficult and if Gabriel had a nightmare, it was that one, for the next three years.

Amara worried more about Gabriel than she did Castiel. Part of her felt bad about that truth in that statement, but Castiel was more open than Gabriel. He was open about being a hot mess; he was open with his therapist; he was open with his grandparents. On the other hand, Amara had to watch Gabriel react every time he saw some man around Sam’s build. He would light up like everything was right in the world again and then his face would fall as his hope (and his heart) was brutally crushed. She couldn’t take more of it. It had been years and her grandson was still pining.

“You need to tell him.” Gadreel, Gabriel’s therapist cornered her at Gabriel’s next session. “You need to tell him about Sam.”

“Sam is dead.”

“Then why do you look so guilty and almost say something every time he blames himself yet again for Sam’s death.”

“You’re supposed to be analyzing him.”

“I am. And I can tell you, just about without a doubt, that while you separated them with good intentions, Gabriel’s stuck. I think Sam’s the key for his healing.”

“Fuck you.” Amara shook her head, surprising them both when she laughed next. “All right. You win, Gadreel, Gabriel gets Sam back. I’ve kept him alive this long.”

“It’s been almost three years.” Gadreel said disapprovingly. “Gabriel has been reliving Sam’s death in his dreams for almost three years, and now you’re saying enough?”

“Hey, I’m a queen, not a therapist. I hoped he’d get better on his own, but he’s not. Plus you’re finally telling me what you really think, so that helps too.” She smiled over at him like a cat might look at a small, caged bird. “Sam’s more or less recovered from his silo fall, so it’s looking like it’s time for a royal pardon.” 

“Why did it take so long?”

“It’s not Sam.” Amara sighed. “I didn’t want Gabriel to use him as a crutch. Gabriel’s been dealing with one trauma after another… I hoped he’d forget about Sam and deal with his parents or Michael, something…”

“Well, like I said,” Gadreel settled back into his chair just as Gabriel came into the room, “I believe Sam is the key.”

“Sam is the key for what?” Gabriel asked slowly, looking from Gadreel to his grandmother.

“Come with me.” Amara stood up. “Gadreel and I have agreed that an outing would be better suited for your needs today.” Gabriel tried to swallow down the hope that shot up in his heart. He couldn’t handle another heartbreak; he couldn’t handle seeing Sam’s grave or something like that. Part of him still clung to the hope that Sam survived even though he had seen Sam die, even though he could have saved Sam but he didn’t. If he had just stayed with Sam instead of running ahead, Grammy would have never taken the shot. “Gabriel!” Grammy snapped him out of his thoughts, Gabriel removing his fingers from his clawed arm. He had scars there now, jagged scars from his fingernails and a few other assorted items he had used when his thoughts spiraled out of control.

“I’m coming.” Gabriel said meekly, following her out. A few minutes later, Gabriel was in her truck, as she drove him to where all the laborers had already been assembled. It was pardon day. 

—-

Sam thought he was going to die when the overseers gathered them all together. He thought it was the end of his time in Kaos. He had made it a little over three years and now, his end had come. Victor stayed by his side as they gathered together. Sam was glad he didn’t have to face death alone: he was glad to have a friend by his side for Victor had indeed become a friend over the years.

“On your knees.” The head overseer barked out. Sam couldn’t see him over the crowd, the messy lines of men like him who worked the grain farms in the spring, summer and fall, helped the animal farms in the winter. He obeyed regardless, using Victor’s arm to balance as he carefully went down to his knees. They only got down when the queen came by. She had visited once, when Sam was in the field hospital. He had fallen off the silo, landing on a piece of broken machinery. He had become another piece of broken machinery. It had taken a lot of physical therapy to get him to where he was, but he still was nowhere near his normal strength. The queen was probably here to kill him since he was so weak now. He wasn’t much help in the fields although he still gave it his best effort. Victor kept him on smaller jobs that he could complete, but Sam still felt useless.

—-

“For the love of God, don’t do anything dumb.”  
Queen Amara warned as she stepped it with her grandson. “Do not make the crown look weak.”

“Your majesty.” The head overseer was already on his knees. 

“Bring me Prisoner 0078; he had been pardoned and his crimes forgiven.”

“Of course, my queen.” Still bowing his head, the head overseer ran off in what looked like an endless sea of laborers. Amara and Gabriel waited in the shade of the tent while the head overseer did her bidding. “Here he is.” The head overseer was followed by another overseer who was helping a tall, thin man limp carefully over. They stopped a few feet away, the laborer assuming the kneeling position again as he looked down at the grass. Gabriel couldn’t control the gasp from escaping his parted lips when he saw the man and recognized him.

“Sam.” He whispered and ran. He ran to Sam, into him, throwing his arms around him. Sam let out of a sharp sound of pain, but his arms shakingly raised to wrap around Gabriel’s back. Victor put a hand on Sam’s back to steady him, seeing how Gabriel had almost knocked the injured man over. “Don’t fucking touch him.” Gabriel snarled out, almost choking on the tears that freely streamed down his cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sam was quick to soothe, fingers wrapping into Gabriel’s shirt. “I’m okay. He’s a friend. He’s kept me safe.” Gabriel looked down at his friend and lover, who he had thought was dead, who he had hoped wasn’t dead.

“I hoped.” Gabriel whispered, a hand coming up to softly touch the side of Sam’s face. “I thought you were dead, but I hoped it wasn’t true. I prayed it wasn’t true.” Gabriel had never seen Sam look at him the way he was right now: like he wasn’t real. 

“I’m alive.” Sam nuzzled into his touch with a soft smile. “I’m here.” Sam answered the unspoken question Gabriel didn‘t dare voice: the ‘are you real?’ that hung between them. “You’re here too.” The stunned joy in those familiar hazel eyes was impossible to ignore as Gabriel’s fingers continued tracking that familiar face, trying to put it all back to memory again. Sam’s hair was so short and his face was so thin. He looked almost gaunt and there seemed to be a constant shadow of pain across his handsome features. He was older, he looked older, more bowed over than Gabriel remembered. Of course, Gabriel remembered a prince who had to play a lot of parts. This man before him was just Sam, no finery or crowns, just Sam.

“I missed you.” Gabriel whispered as Sam’s face blurred. Sam reached up and brushed the tears away so very gently before he let his hands fall back to the ground. Gabriel felt tears along his own fingers: he wasn’t the only one crying over their reunion.

“I’m here.” Sam reassured him, reassured himself. Sam wasn’t all too sure he was still alive. Part of him thought this was too good to be true: 

“You’re not dead?” Gabriel asked and Sam made up his mind that this was all real, that they were both real, and they were back together where they belonged. 

“No.” Sam turned his head to kiss Gabriel’s fingers. “No, I’m not dead. I almost died twice, but I am not dead yet.”

“Good.” Gabriel reached for Sam again and Sam let him hold him, not fidgeting even though the way he was still positioned on his knees had to be hurting. His head was pillowed against Gabriel’s stomach as Gabriel ran his hands over his head careful, feeling the new scars Sam’s head had gained. “Ow.” Gabriel pulled his head back.

“Sorry.” Sam looked up, giving him a sheepish grin. “Fleas.” 

“Oh, fuck it.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and bent down, kissing him carefully at first and then more soundly after a startled Sam kissed him in return. “I’m taking you home.” Gabriel promised, looking deep into his lover’s eyes. “And I’m taking care of you for once.”

“I’m more okay with that.” Sam beamed. “Take me home, Gabe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYINGGG


	22. Smoke Inhalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied rape, prostitution, etc. Not graphic.

At the northern tip of Kaos was the district responsible for the factories. It was as far as one could get from the capital city. It was far as they could keep Dean Winchester from Prince Castiel without removing him from the country. The factories were odd things: not places were created but rather were unwanted items were sent to be destroyed. And while that had not been the intention when Dean had been sentenced there, it was what had happened anyway.

The head of the factory took one look at Dean and assigned him to be stress relief of a sexual nature, condoms and screenings included. It was strictly private, unofficial, and extremely illegal— Alistair made a lot of money off Dean’s ass. After he broke him in good and proper himself. Dean was Alistair’s protege after all: the best one he ever trained if he ever said himself.

However, Alistair’s empire came crashing down when a man showed up to become Dean’s protector: Benny Lafitte. He answered to the queen and the queen alone, and Alistair knew better than to fight with the queen. He cut his losses, left the factories, and headed out on his own, leaving Dean behind. Dean was lost at his new job, the actual job he had been supposed to be trained in: working in the factory. Some of the men gave him a hard time: some of them being former clients. Benny kept them all in line. Benny didn’t take any shit and he didn’t let Dean either. In time, they became friends, much like Sam and Victor.

“You alright, brother?” Benny fell in step with Dean as he left his shift.

“The Queen is coming.”

“What do you think she wants?”

“I think she’s finally going to end my ass.” Dean replied. It had taken him a while to trust Benny. He had expected from him what he had gotten from everyone else, courtesy of Alistair.

“I heard she’s been pardoning prisoners as of late.” Benny knew all about Sam’s release a few months back, but he hadn’t brought up for that fact that Dean never talked about his brother.

“I don’t think I’m the type she’s looking to pardon.” Dean said. “She doesn’t seem like the forgiving type.”

“Is it true that you saved Castiel?” Benny hadn’t been allowed to bring up the prince. He still wasn’t, but he was curious. Castiel was of age now. His story had come out. It had made Benny sick to read what had happened to him, but Dean had seemingly been Castiel’s saving grace. Benny had long wondered what Dean’s version sounded like, compared to the twenty year old’s.

“I didn’t look at it as saving him.” Dean shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable as if he knew Benny was risking his job asking about this. “It was the right thing to do. What I knew of Crowley, I knew Castiel wasn’t safe. Laws or no laws, Crowley did what he wanted and he had my father to protect him. They were both sick bastards and so I squandered my gift on a slave I couldn’t use, so I could make sure that no one else was trying to use him. Of course, it was much later that I learned he was a freaking prince of Novak. It’s was too late by then, we were already friends, and I was even more protective of him.”

“You did right by him.” Benny couldn’t help but marvel. Kaos had been at peace with Winchester, but the people cared about Novak and its plight, especially that of the royals, the family of their beloved king and queen. “Kaos will do right by you.”

“Yea, I’m sure, like they’ve done so far.” Dean scoffed bitterly. “I bet Sam didn’t have to put up with this shit.”

“Sam had to be assigned a protector, same as you.” Benny could reveal that much, thrilled that Dean was even bringing up his brother. “We assumed that Kaos would be better than Winchester in protecting those who need protection.”

“Ya thought wrong.” Dean snorted.

“Sadly.” Benny sighed. “Come on.” He guided Dean down a hallway he had never been allowed to go down before. “It’s time.”

Minutes later, Dean was a free man, fully pardoned. He would have liked to take off, make a place for himself, but instead he was taken back to the capital with the queen, Benny still by his side. He was going to be at the palace for a while.

At the palace, Benny led him to a large, ornate sitting room, with low couches for lounging on. Benny left. Dean forced himself to sit on the red couch in the middle of the room, near the long table. He stared at the grain of the word, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep still. Being left alone, being left waiting-- it was triggering major anxiety in someone used to waiting for clients. It had been years since Alistair, but Dean knew he’d never forget what Alistair had taught him. He could never forget what had been done to him: it had been carved into his skin after all.

“Dean!” Someone all but burst into the room, startling Dean so badly, he jumped. “Oh my god, you’re here. I petitioned my grandparents, but I thought they were just going to ignore me again.”

“Oh my god, Cas!” Dean rose to meet the younger man, hesitating just before Castiel flung his arms around him. Dean pulled him into a hug, ducking his face into Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re here. You’re safe.” Dean marveled. Cas had been a skinny teenager when he last saw him. He had filled out some: hell, he looked like a man now. He had strong shoulders like a man. His voice was deep like a man’s. Dean didn’t know where that thought had come from and he pushed it out, leaning back from the hug to study Cas’s face. “You okay?”

“Yea.” Cas nodded, his face still all alight with a bright smile. “I should be asking you that.” His hands slipped down Dean’s t-shirt as he stepped back.

“I’m fine.” Dean smiled easily. “I’m tough.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Castiel’s smile turned ever so shy and Dean could finally see some of the traces of the young man he had known. Cas was still young, younger than Dean, and yet, still so pleased to see him. He must not know what had happened in the factories. Otherwise he wouldn’t be looking at Dean like he was some shiny, new toy. “Sam is here too.”

Sam. That name sent a pang of pain through Dean’s heart. He hadn’t spoken to Sam since the day he had found out Sam’s betrayal. And while Dean got Sam’s position towards their father, he still couldn’t make peace with the fact that Sam had destroyed their country to bring down their father. He must have been in love with Gabriel: love always made Sam dumb. “You’re not happy about Sam.” Cas had always been so good at reading him, seeing right through his dumb shit.

“He betrayed us.”

“He begged my grandmother to spare you.”

“What?”

“When he called her. She asked whose life he wanted to beg for. She told me she thought he’d ask for his own, but instead he asked that she save you.”

“Why?”

“If your house was on fire, whatever the first thing you grab to take out is what you love the most. You’re his brother, Dean! He could have left you there to die, but he didn’t. Winchester is gone, but you and him are left. You can either move on or be destroyed too.”

“I can’t forgive him. I would have died proudly for my country!” Dean’s chest puffed out, eyes narrowed.  
  
“For what? To be forgotten?” Castiel replied, folding his defined arms across his chest. “Winchester is gone, Dean, but you’re still here.” He let his arms hang free, reaching for a moment to touch Dean, right above his elbow. “You can have a life here: a good life.”

“Cas--”

“You think I don’t know what it’s like?” Castiel softened. “Trust me, I do. If I can get through it, so can you. You’re a strong man, Dean.” Dean looked at him hard, trying to figure out what Castiel could be getting at it, but all he saw was genuine admiration in those vivid blue eyes. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“But I am alone.” Dean turned to the side. “God, you don’t know what I went through in that damn factory and I’m not ready to tell you either.” He clenched his hands into fists to hide how his hands shook at the memory. Something flickered across Castiel’s face, but Dean couldn’t figure out what it was. Annoyance? Pity? He shook his head. “Can I go now?” He didn’t want to push Castiel away, but he didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t ready to trust anyone just yet; he wouldn’t be for a long time coming.

“Sure.” Castiel smiled warmly, a cautious look in his eyes as he stepped forward. “Follow me, Dean. I’ll show you to your quarters.”


	23. Licking Wounds

“I want you to talk with my therapist.” Gabriel announced as he walked in on Sam sitting in one of the gardens. It had been a few months and aside from their rather joyous greeting, Sam hardly said anything if he could help it, even to Gabriel.

Sam stiffened, curling in on himself. He was sitting by the koi pond, staring at his reflection rippling back to him.

“What makes you think I want to talk to anyone?” He asked in a low voice. The calm voice. The voice he used whenever Gabriel tried to casually ask him if something had happened other than the physical injuries. Gabriel remembered the Sam that he lost well enough that he knew he didn’t get the same Sam back.

“You need to talk to someone, and if you can’t tell me, then tell my therapist because he can’t tell anyone by law and we can move on with our lives.”

“You think I’m not trying to move on with my life?!” Sam sounded angry but only for a second. “What do you think I’ve been trying to do?” Now, he just sounded sad. “I’m trying to move on. I don’t see how talking about shit I can’t change is going to help me do that!”

“Well forgive me, but when I tried it, I got you back.” Gabriel’s voice cracked. “I don’t want to fight, Sam.” He visibly drooped, coming to sit down next to Sam. “I just want to help.” They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the fish together.

“I wish I had been able to protect you.” Sam said suddenly, breaking the stillness.

“Sam…”

“No, I do, but coming here made me realize that I never would have been able to. I can’t even protect myself.” Sam’s voice was just a whisper. “I’m just a bitch boy.” The bitterness was so thick. It was the bitterness that made Gabriel realize that Sam had been told that.

“Who called you that?” He didn’t bother to hide the anger in his voice. “You’re not a b-bitch boy.” He stumbled over the nasty words. “You’re the fucking best man I know.”

“Well, maybe you should get out more.”  
Sam unfolded his long legs, getting up, and leaving Gabriel behind. Maybe he had left Gabriel behind a long time ago. Gabriel watched the fish a little while longer before getting up himself. He would talk to Grammy Amara and get to the bottom of this: she would know what had happened to Sam.

 

She was not as helpful as he had hoped, choosing to protect Sam’s privacy. Huh, Gabriel wished she had done that before inviting the fucking scribe to come sit at his first therapy session.

“Have you thought he doesn’t want you to know?” She asked. Gabriel had and he hated the thought. 

“What could be so bad that he couldn’t tell me?”

“Maybe it has nothing to do with you.” Queen Amara gave him a pointed look and Gabriel sighed, letting the subject drop. “If he wants to let you know, he will. He doesn’t seem like the type to lock out without a good reason.”

“If you knew what it was, would you tell me?” The queen looked away and Gabriel knew his answer. She knew. She had probably intervened if it was big enough to end up on a typed report on her desk. “Gabriel, don’t push him. He’s endured enough.”

“I wonder whose fault that is.” Gabriel snapped, stalking out of her office. Amara pursed her lips and watched him go with narrowed eyes. She had done what she had thought was best. She had been trying to protect her grandchildren. She had made a mistake. And Gabriel would make sure he paid for it-- he was the most like her after all. With a grim smile, she turned back to her work. Hopefully, things would resolve themselves.

“Sam.” Gabriel rapped on Sam’s closed door. “Sam, it’s me.”

“I know who it is.” But Sam opened the door anyway. He didn’t open it all the way, but leaned against it, sticking his head out. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have pried.”

“It’s fine.” Sam lifted a shoulder. 

“No, it’s not.” Gabriel huffed. “Geez, Winchester, what’s with you never letting me apologize?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “I think it’s my thing.” He offered a shy smile. “Want to come in?”

“Yea.” Gabriel smiled back, shifting his weight on his feet. “Your hair looks nice.”

“I feel like I look dumb.” Sam admitted. His hair was growing out, but it had a fluffiness to it as it lengthened. He retreated to his bed, curling up in his blankets. Gabriel plopped down next to him.

“Well, it was really short.” Gabriel reached up, running his fingers through the soft strands. “What are you watching?”

“Some high school show.”

“It’s kind of intense.” Gabriel commented once he realized this episode seemed to be dealing with the aftermath of sexual assault.

“It is.” Sam agreed, settling down. He turned towards Gabriel, angling his body towards him just a little more. Gabriel snuggled closer. He had missed this. Even with Sam back for the past few months, he had seemed so distant, no matter what Gabriel tried. “I’m sorry, I can turn it off if it’s triggering.” Sam reached for the clicker and Gabriel grabbed his arm and lowered it back down.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re all safe now. If it gets too much, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” Sam’s arm went around him and Gabriel lifted his head to allow himself to be held. He had Sam back, he could be content with that. He snuggled into Sam’s chest and Sam had to smile when a few moments later the golden prince fell asleep. He knew Gabriel loved him and that he just wanted to help, but Sam didn’t know how to accept the help. He didn’t know how to help himself. He had been watching the show because people were putting words to the feelings he had all locked up inside. Maybe someday when he felt like he could, he would tell Gabriel what had happened to bring Victor around.

Sam turned off the tv once the episode ended, feeling kind of sleepy himself. He was in constant pain and that was very draining. Gabriel wanted him to try a new, advanced surgery, and Sam kept refusing. But he was having a change of heart. If the surgery could take the pain away, then he could work on the other issues plaguing him.

“Hey, Sam.” Castiel said hurriedly as he bathed in.

“Castiel.” Sam rose as fast as he could in his condition. “What are you doing in here?” Castiel blushed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t knock. Dean is chasing me.” Castiel acted like this was a confessional and Sam had to smile. “I figured he wouldn’t think to come down this wa—.” The door was shoved open and Castiel jolted forward as it shoved him forward. 

“Sorry.” Dean looked as if he had fallen into a trap. “I was looking for Castiel, I didn’t realize this was your room.” He looked, finally, really looked at Sam. It had to be Sam’s room: Sam never decorated, keeping things bare and unpersonalized. Dean never understood it, but then again, he never tried to understand it. 

“Hi, Dean.” Sam leaned forward. He had heard that Dean was back. He had avoided him. Dean has made it pretty clear how he had felt about Sam back when they were captured together.

“You look like shit.” Dean blurted out, taking a step closer. “You okay?” Gabriel woke up around this point but chose to lie very still because Sam actually gave Dean a fucking answer. 

“No, I’m really not.”

“Me either.” Dean shrugged. “I’ve been talking to the shrink Cas sees. It’s been helping me work through some shit, made me realize I’m not really mad at you.”

“Oh?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

“Dad used to say shit about how I looked, before I got good at fighting.” Dean shook his head. “Anyway, let’s just say I’m not mad you killed him. I’m mad I didn’t get the chance.”

“Oh, fuck.” Sam’s eyes widened. “Did he?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean cut him off, glancing over at Castiel who looked about as stunned as Sam. “Being in Kaos has reminded me of some things, and I was so busy chasing normalcy back in Winchester, that once I got it or I thought I had it anyway, I was afraid to lose it. You paid for it, you all did.” He nodded to include the two Novaks. Gabriel was equally surprised, rolling into Sam more. Sam tightened his hold ever so gently, a reassuring touch, although who it was really for, Gabe wasn’t sure. “Sorry.” 

“Uh, okay.” Sam lifted up a shoulder, definitely in a shrugging mood. He let out a slightly pained breath. “Are we okay?”

“I’d like us to be.” Dean replied, looking determined and hopeful. “I don’t expect it to be overnight— I was pretty shitty to you.”

“Yea, but I’d rather us be okay.” Sam said carefully. “It will take time, but I want that too.”

“Great.” Dean smiled wide, relief evident. “Now, I really want to know if Cas ran into here on purpose.”

“I was wondering the same thing.” Sam turned to look at the younger Novak. “Cas?”

“Catch me if you can?” Cas said weakly before he bolted out the door. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel had to laugh at the obvious answer before Dean ran after him.

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Yea, Sammy?”

“I want to do that surgery.”

“You sure?”

“I wanna chase you around the halls.”

“I’ll call the doctor.”


	24. Waiting and Healing

“Caught ya!’ Dean grabbed Castiel from behind, pulling him back by his hips. Castiel gasped and Dean let go. “Sorry, sorry.” Dean backed up a few steps. “Wasn’t trying to get funny.”

“Dean.” Cas glanced over his shoulder, eyes sparkling, cheeks pink. “ You’re obtuse.”

“Who even talks like that, man?” Dean scratched his jaw, eyeing the younger man, trying to figure out just what was going on. 

“I do.” Castiel’s tongue peeked out and Dean smiled, relaxing. He hadn’t hurt or scared Cas; they were okay. “Dean, I like you.” Dean stammered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I-I-- I didn’t know.” He managed. He was flattered but terrified. What the hell would a prince who could have anyone in Kaos want with a used up, washed up, former general and prince of the land that conquered his own? Gabriel and Sam, he sort of understood their appeal to each other, but Dean didn’t know how anyone could find him appealing, especially after Alistair. “Why?” Castiel blinked, slowly cocking his head to one side.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked softly. “I know I’m younger than you and my past is… less than savory, but why wouldn’t I like you? You protected me when I couldn’t protect myself. You’ve always been kind and fair to me, even when I didn’t deserve it. You got me out that time when your father--”

“Stop.” Dean shook his head. “You don’t have to talk about that. You don’t ever have to think your past is less than savory to me, Cas. It’s no worse than my own.” Understanding dawned in Castiel’s blue eyes and he nodded, swallowing hard. Dean held his gaze for a moment before ducking his head back down. “Back at the factories, well, I don’t know how much you know about it, but it wasn’t kosher. Benny ended up coming in to chase this head guy out who was basically whoring me out.” Dean choked out a laugh. “My dad used to tell me to toughen up or else all other men would see in me was something pretty to be used.”

“I don’t like your father to begin with, but I’m starting to hate the man.” Dean huffed out a small, broken laugh, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“I hated him too, for a while, and then he stopped being a sick motherfucker when I started fighting and training. For a long time, I was grateful for the motivation he had given me.”

“When you say motivation…” Castiel was tense, eyes searching for the answer he was already coming to understand. “Dean, did your father…” he searched for a diplomatic turn, making Dean smile softly at him, “did he abuse you?”

“Sure.” Dean shrugged. “If you want to call it that.”

“What would you call it, Dean?”

“I’d call it fucking.” Dean was blunt. If Castiel could lay everything on the line, so could he.

“Did you want it?”

“No.” That was harder to admit, his lashes fluttering down as he tried to look away again. Castiel reached over and took his hand, smoothing his thumb over the top of Dean’s knuckles.

“That’s not fucking. That’s rape.” Castiel’s voice shook. “You’re amazing, Dean. I always wondered why you went to such lengths to protect me…”

“I couldn’t let that happen to you too.”

“Thank you.” Castiel moved in a little closer, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re a good man. Grammy’s tried to get me to move on, Dean, but I want you, I want you all the more for the truths you’ve shared and for the care you’ve shown me and I’m sure others.”

“When Dad tried to ignore what happened with Lucifer and Sammy… Dad-- John, he hated Sammy. Sam found out and he told Mom, that’s how it ended. I threw myself into fighting, training, becoming the man no one could touch, no one could best. Then Alistair happened in the factories, brought all this shit back up.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean had to hand it to Cas for being smooth because they had gone from staring each other down to Dean being all wrapped up in the younger man’s arms. It didn’t bother him-- he rather liked it. He liked that he knew this all came from a place of sincerity with Castiel. Dean had never known Cas to be touchy, but he had always figured it had to do with his trauma and shit, never giving a thought to how he, himself, avoided touch and never initiated it. But this with Castiel was okay. Benny had helped too, without knowing. Benny had treated him like he was normal, pats on the back or shoulder, the whatnot.

“It’s okay.” Dean shrugged. “There’s not much I can do about it now.”

“You can heal.”

“I won’t ever be who I used to be.”

“Healing is not about going back; it’s about moving forward. I mean, look at Sam, he can’t go back to the farm and not fall off the silo that be healed from his injuries. He has to move forward, do the work, have the surgery, go through physical therapy, and then he will be healed.”

“Uh-oh.” Dean turned, so he could put his hands back on Castiel’s hips. “Did I end up with someone smarter than me?” Castiel’s eyes lit up and then narrowed as he leaned in, pressing a tentative kiss to Dean’s lips, a kiss Dean didn’t hesitate to return or to deepen ever so slightly. Cas pulled away after a moment, wiping his mouth. “What?” Dean asked after he received an inscrutable gaze.

“You’re a good kisser.” Castiel giggled, unable to keep a straight face any longer. “I mean, a really good kisser.”

“Good,” Dean grinned, flattered and rightfully so,“You’re not so bad yourself.” A few more kisses were exchanged before they headed for dinner, holding hands, of course.

 

Sam’s surgery was successful, much to the amazement of the patient enduring it. The field hospital had not had the same advanced technology when they tried to repair his broken body and had somewhat failed. However, the palace hospital had the most advanced technology and Sam was well on his way to being in prime physical condition. Victor took it upon himself to be his physical therapy buddy. Sam tried talking to Gadreel, Gabriel’s therapist once, but never went back. He didn’t like Gadreel in his head.

“You look rough.” Gabriel whistled low, walking into Sam’s room a few weeks after the surgery. “I thought you were having some work done.” He gestured to his own face, lighting up as Sam finally laughed.

“Get out, you shithead.” But Sam was smiling, reaching up to hug Gabriel as he came over. “You think you’re so funny.”

“Good thing you think so too.” Gabriel nipped a kiss on the end of Sam’s nose before he pulled away, plopping on the bed next to Sam. “What are you reading?

“My discharge papers-- Gabriel, this technology is amazing! I am healing in literally a quarter of a time-- why are you looking at me like that?” Sam batted Gabriel with the papers.

“Because you’re a huge, cute nerd, my huge, cute nerd.”

“Fuck off.” Sam groaned, leaning over and kissing Gabriel soundly.

“Now why would I do that just when you’re kissing me so nicely?” Gabriel grinned. “You’re sending me mixed messages here, Sammich.” Sam saw the hope in Gabriel’s eyes and tried to ignore what felt like a rock in his stomach. 

“Only kissing if you’re going to stay.”

“You ever gonna fuck me again, Sammy?”

“Not if you keep calling me, Sammy.” Sam grumbled back. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Gabriel sought out Sam’s lips again. “I can do kissing. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hold yourself back sexually because of me. I mean, I know stuff got fucked up back in Winchester, with your dad and shit, but I am down whenever you are, really.”

“I know, Gabriel,” Sam gave his boyfriend a tired smile, “this is on me, okay? Not you. I just have some stuff to work through and if you don’t want to wait, I get it, I don’t know how long it will take me.”

“Sam, I waited three fucking years to get you back, if you haven’t gotten by now, well newsflash, kiddo, I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel snuggled down, wrapping an arm and leg around Sam. “See, you can’t get rid of me.”

“But what if I don’t get better? What if the thought of sex, even with you and I want to with you, always makes me feel like I’m about to puke?”

“We’ll figure it out one day at a time.” Gabriel replied, squeezing a little tighter. “I mean it, Sam. I waited a long time just to find out you’re alive. I can do without sex if it means I can have you.” Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, kissing the top of his head. He leaned his head there, closing his eyes, trying to take it all in.

“I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too, Sam.”


	25. Uncoupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few chapters back that we were heading towards the end, well, this story received new life and we're not near the end yet. We are, however, closer to the end than we were. ^^

“So there’s a royal dinner…” Gabriel was nervous. Sam was still pretty low key, hiding out mostly in his room. Honestly, it was Gabriel had always seen him the most: Sam never seemed to care for the pageantry that came with being a royal. “I was hoping you would come with, make this thing official to the public.”

“Is the media going to be there?”

“Yes.” Gabriel sighed. “This is the event they’re actually invited to attend. The paparazzi will be there too. We’ll be splashed over tabloids and newspapers alike.”

“You actually want to publically date a Winchester? Even I know that’s social suicide.” Sam snorted.

“I’m not keeping you a secret.” Gabriel’s chest puffed out a little. They had been having some really great moments as of late, but it still felt like maybe Sam wasn’t all in. He felt like Sam was still trying to change his mind about them being together. “What? You changing your mind about being a thing?” He tried to hide how his voice hitched, but it was too late. A shadow crossed over Sam’s face and Gabriel found himself wondering again just what Sam was keeping from him.

“That’s not what I said.” Sam stiffened. “I’m trying to look out for you.”

“But you still won’t let me look after you.” It was fair, considering how Sam constantly blocked him out, but it was the wrong thing to say in this moment.

“I’ll go with you to the dumb dinner!” Sam yelled, startling Gabriel who jerked back. His blood ran cold, but he hid it easily. 

“Don’t do me any fucking favors, kiddo.” He hissed before he stomped towards the door.

“Gabriel—“

“Save it. I’ll send the tux later.” Gabriel snarled, slamming the door behind him.

“Shit.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He had to get out of here soon. First, he’d make up with Gabriel. How could he have lost his temper like that? He wasn’t even mad at Gabriel. He was mad at Azazel, his father, Lucifer— he was mad at the men who thought they could just take, take, take. He was mad at Amara, a woman who clearly thought she could do the same. Well, they were all wrong. Sam was sick of being a royal puppet on a lonely string. 

He couldn’t begrudge Gabriel searching for normalcy. Sam felt like he owed Gabriel for letting him down: he felt like he was always letting him down. He knew Gabriel was aware he was hiding secrets. He hated the disappointed look that Gabriel tried to hide whenever Sam shut him out again. In his heart, Sam knew they had bigger issues than what had happened with Azazel. He felt dirty and no amount of showering or talking about his feelings was ever going to make him clean. He felt weak, helpless to aid even himself; he had been helpless to protect Gabriel. He’d do right by Gabriel and then he’d quietly fade away into the background, start a quiet, country life somewhere where he wouldn’t be such a fucking disappointment.

Gabriel was trying so hard to move on and he was going to have to do it without Sam. Sam was stuck and he didn’t know if he’d ever get past this.

“Can I convince you to come with me tonight?” Castiel asked Dean, running his fingers along Dean’s elbow before he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Dean looked at their hands and then at Castiel’s face, smiling wide.

“What’s happening tonight?”

“Royal family dinner.”

“Public or private?”

“Public.” Dean made a tsking sound.

“Why do you want me there then?”

“I want to announce to the world that you’re all mine.” Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s scruffy cheek. “Will you be my boyfriend, Dean?”

“Shit, Cas.” Dean scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Of course. I think you’re crazy, but I’d be crazy to not say yes. Yea, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He ducked his head down, trying to hide his pleased grin. Someone wanted him and it just so happened to be the person he was caring more and more about.

Sam stared at the tux, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He had spent his life getting dressed and going to royal events. They hadn’t always been awful, and then he had found the king, his father, and Dean at that banquet. The king was obviously drunk and Dean-- Sam wanted to throw up all over again. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go back into the limelight, suffocating on secrets they never could tell.

He put on the tux, smoothed his hair back, and squared his shoulders back. He stared at himself in the mirror, squinting at himself, before huffing out a sigh. He was doing this for Gabriel only and he wasn’t sure if that was a good enough reason, owing the man or not. He hated to admit it, but he felt more himself back in a jumpsuit with numbers on the back. 0078 wasn’t his name, but he had found a freedom in being a nobody. He missed people not knowing who he was. Being no one had started to help him find out who he really was.

“You ready?” Gabriel knocked on the door.

“Yes.” Sam stepped out, shutting the door behind him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You don’t have to go--”

“Gabriel.” Sam pulled himself up to his full height. “You asked me to go and I’m going. Don’t make me pretend to be ecstatic about it.” 

“What has gotten into you?”

“Forget it.” Sam refused to talk on the way over either, biting his bottom lip. Every time he tried to talk, he was just making things worse. Instead of trying to talk through it, Sam took it as a sign that he should just bottle it all up even more. He didn’t want to shove Gabriel away, but he wanted to shove this life away, this limelight. He just didn’t see any way to separate Gabriel from all the media attention: he was a prince, a grandson of a powerful queen. Sam had been a prince, a prince who always wanted to be more than just a prince, less than a prince, really. Sam had always wanted to be normal, and now that he finally had a taste of that, he didn’t want to give it up so easily. Tomorrow. He’d end things with Gabriel tomorrow and head to see his grandmother. Maybe he’d even ask Dean if he wanted to come with him since things seemed less hopeless on that front.

The way the dinner was set up was the guests had to get out of their cars and limos, walk by the media to do interviews and to take pictures, and then go into the venue where the dinner was being held. Sam and Gabriel arrived after Dean and Castiel, so they got to watch their brothers announce their relationship to the world, complete with lowkey, adorable PDA that they were both a little surprised by. The press ate it up, cheering for Castiel and Dean who walked hand in hand into the old, impressive building.

“They loved Dean,” Gabriel observed, “and they will love you.”

“Yea.” Sam ducked his head down. “Sure.” He opened the door and stepped out. “Let’s do this.”

Needless to say, Gabriel ended up not announcing that he and Sam were together. Sure, they walked to the dinner together, hand in hand, but without the announcement, the press was free to make their own assumptions.

“I heard Gabriel was his slave back in Winchester.” Sam happened to overhear some of the gossip. A man was talking with one of the journalist who was nodding, recording everything the man was saying.

“Yes, that much is confirmed. My studio even has a copy of the documents.”

“See, I don’t get why he keeps the lunk around them. Dean and Castiel, I get, Dean never touched Castiel, he protected him, and now they’re a thing, now that Castiel initiated it.”

“What are you saying?”

“You think Sam’s cock is really that big that Gabriel can’t live without it even as free man?” Both men burst out laughing and Sam flattened himself against the wall, wishing the floor would swallow him up. “We all know Gabriel’s a slut, but come on, that’s pretty stockholm syndrome, even for him.” Sam blinked, wiping tears from his eyes, sneaking off to the bathroom where he could hopefully compose himself in peace. He had to get out of here. Hearing those comments, it just intensified how dirty he felt. Who the hell says such awful things like that?

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the party, Gabriel was catching up with an old acquaintance, Baldur, from his more wild days.

“I have to say I’m surprised to hear you’re going the celibate route.” Baldur grinned, sipping at his champagne. “Especially since that rumor about Sam with someone named Azazel. You used to get more ass than anyone, except for me, obviously, but now you’re not getting any.”

“We’re figuring shit out.”

“Well, I heard Azazel messed him up pretty good.” Baldur smirked. “Has he told you about him?”

“Who, Sam?” Gabriel felt himself bristling but he managed to hide it. “He said it was nothing.”

“A man is dead because of what happened between them.”

“What?!”

“Azazel is dead.” Baldur whispered conspiratorially. “So you don’t have to worry about any competition there.”

“How did he die?”

“Victor.”

“Why?”

“Maybe Vic was jealous.”

“No, nothing is going on with Sam and Victor.”

“I never said there was.” Baldur shrugged. “But before you go public with your relationship to that Winchester cock, I would suggest asking him about what really happened with Azazel. What could that mite have done to deserve Victor’s bullet right between the eyes?”

“I will.” Gabriel found himself agreeing. “Thanks, Baldur.”

“Anything for an old friend.” Baldur smiled, tipping his glass in salute to Gabriel. Gabriel left to go find Sam and Baldur caught the Queen’s eyes across the room, giving her a smile before nodding ever so slightly. She smiled, nodding back, turning back to her conversations around here. King Cain caught the exchange and turned, studying his wife for a moment, before he scanned the room. He frowned to himself but said nothing as he scanned the room again.

“Sam?” Gabriel had been directed to the bathroom when he started asking where Sam was. “Are you in here?” Everyone who wasn’t Sam cleared out quickly, filing past Gabriel in single file.One stall was left occupied and in the stillness, Gabriel heard the telltale hiccup. “Sam.” He came to stand outside the stall. “Let me in, please.” They both knew he wasn’t just talking about the door.

“I can’t do this.” Sam sniffled. “I tried and I can’t.”

“Let me get you home.” Gabriel kind of forgot about his conversation with Baldur. Sam was upset. Sam was being honest. Maybe things would finally be okay between them. Sam unlocked the door and Gabriel moved to give him a hug, but Sam stopped him. It was clear he had been crying, the light reflecting off where tears had flowed down his face.

“Gabriel, I can’t do this-- us.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered. “I have to go.” Gabriel started to follow him out but stopped, settling for watching him leave, pushing through the finely dressed crowd and out the door they had come in. 

“It’s time to be seated.” The call for dinner was announced and Gabriel was left, staring at an empty chair across from him, wondering what he had done wrong.

“Where’s Sam?” Castiel leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Uh,” Gabriel reached for his water and took a long drink, feeling both Dean and Castiel’s concerned gazes on him, “I don’t know actually. We broke up--” A sob welled up and Gabriel choked it down, drinking more water quickly. He had thought nothing could hurt more than the time he saw Sam get shot in front of him. But knowing that even though Sam was alive and healing, even though he got Sam back, Sam didn’t want to be back. Sam didn’t want him. The bullet of knowing Sam wasn’t happy with him heart far more than thinking Sam was dead.


	26. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, this chapter changed the rating of the story from M to E.
> 
> Dean and Cas have sex. it's kinky, but it works for them. they're trying new things and will settle down a little more in the future. it a little BDSM flavory as in there is a safeword, but it's not used and they both have a great time.

 

It was late and Dean and Castiel’s make-out session was turning unusually heavy. Cas was still young, still exuberant. Dean was more sturdy, steady, patient. Castiel was sitting in Dean’s lap, straddling him as he kissed him deeply. He held Dean’s face in his hands, holding him like the treasure he was, as their tongues pushed against each other and their lips pressed more intently against each other.

“Wanna have sex tonight?” Castiel broke off their kiss to ask. Dean’s hands rubbed over his shoulder blades in a comforting gesture, not that Cas needed comforting right now. Dean could feel his eagerness, and not just in the hardness he felt against his own. Maybe it was Dean who needed comforting, who wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, and match his eagerness with own for once.

“Yes.” Dean breathed, reconnecting their lips. He kissed him soundly a few more times before pulling back. “I want you to be on top.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel licked his lips, his eyes giving away that yes, he was concerned, but also yes, he was turned on by the prospect of topping Dean. Dean wasn’t sure why, as the tabloids had been quick to point out that half of the factory district probably had a turn at Dean’s ass. “Hey, hey, I want you.” Castiel was kissing along his neck between words, pushing in close again. He always seemed to know when Dean was about to push him away over what had happened with Alistair and John. “I want all of you, sordid past and all.” Castiel’s tongue dipped into a sensitive spot near Dean’s collarbone and the older man shivered.

“I’m sure.” His voice was low and husky, making Castiel fantasize how even better he would send wrecked on the end of his cock.

“Okay, baby.” Castiel kissed his lips, eager, sure, and still every bit loving. Dean relaxed into the kiss, making them both realize at the same moment that this was really going to happen between them and all they felt about that was excitement. “Lie down on your back.” Cas slid off him and went to go get something from his dresser. Dean scooted down to comply, relieved that Castiel was taking over. He had hoped he would only have to get the ball rolling. It was easier to submit than it was for him to take control. Handing it over to Cas was not as scary as he thought it would be, finding himself more aroused by the thought of submitting to his boyfriend to do with as he pleased.

“You can do whatever you want.” He spoke up as he lay back, stretching out. “Just no sharing me, please.”

“I’m not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Castiel paused, his brow furrowing.

“And I’m saying I’m good with literally anything you can think of as long as it’s just between you and me. I don’t want anyone watching us and I don’t want to be shared.”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded. “How about you give me a word that means to stop and check in, and then I’ll give you what you want.” He was sliding down his pants, cheekily pulling down his boxers to give a sneak peek of his erection. Dean licked his lips, nodding, thinking off what he could say.

“Poughkeepsie.”

“What?”

“That’s my word: poughkeepsie.”

“I certainly won’t be able to miss it.” Castiel smiled. He came back to the bed and started to pull Dean’s pants off. Dean lifted his hips, feeling a little more free with his legs bare. “Now your boxers. Make it slow and then pass them down.” Dean arched his back, sliding his boxers down. He didn’t miss the hungry look on Castiel’s face when his cock bounced free of confinement. “Beautiful, babe, so beautiful, and so obedient too.” Dean flushed as his cock swelled a little more at the praise. Cas wasn’t lying. He was looking at Dean like he was the best fucking thing in the whole damn world. Funny. That was how Dean felt about Cas. “God, you’re so gorgeous, Dean. How’d I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one.” Dean’s fingers twitched from where he had them pressed against the comforter. “Have you seen yourself in a mirror, Cas? You look like a goddamn sex god.” Cas laughed low.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Dean.” He smirked. “Now let’s get you out of that shirt. It’s obstructing my view.” Dean snorted, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He flung it to Castiel’s floor, earning a satisfied sound from his boyfriend and soon to be lover. “Exquisite.” He bent slightly so he could reach, running his fingers over Dean’s toned chest and stomach. He brushed purposefully over pink nipples that hardened at his touch. “Sensitive.” He commented, as if he was taking inventory, and in a way he was. Castiel wanted Dean to feel good, so he paid attention to the areas that responded quickly, or the places that caused Dean to gasp. He wanted to give Dean a night to remember over all other nights. He focused his attention back on Dean’s nipples, pinching both at the same time, pleased to see Dean writhe ever so slightly. “Your nipples are about as sensitive as a woman’s.” He leaned down, exhaling over one, watching the skin pebble. “Maybe even more.” He moved quickly, taking a nipple between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, teasing it to a flushed red.

“Cas.” Dean gasped. He tried to move, to get the pressure that was inducing pleasing off, but Castiel held him still. “Fuck.” He cussed as Cas pulled back on the nipple with his teeth, stretching him slightly. Dean was starting to pant and Castiel had barely touched him. “I wonder what you would look like if I dressed you up as a woman.” Castiel started to touch himself, finally releasing Dean’s nipple, and backing up a few paces. Dean was flushed and panting, one nipple dark and hard, the other pebbled but little else. Dean’s full attention was on him, his hands still by his sides even though his cock had to be achingly hard if the dribble of pre-cum trickling down was anything to go by.

“You’re so obedient.” Castiel observed, but Dean still responded to the praise. “I bet I could dress you up however I want and you’d let me. So trained, so willing, so needy.” Cas stepped forward again, bending low to exhale slowly over Dean’s cock. He smirked as the sensitive member twitched, more pre-cum pearling at the tip. “Easy, boy, we’ve barely begun.” He took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly, relishing the taste, relishing the self-control Dean exhibited by not bucking up into his mouth. He noticed how the older man’s legs were trembling, saw how his balls were responding, and knew he was close. “This won’t do.” Cas let the ‘pop’ hang between them and Dean whined at the loss of Castiel’s mouth. The whine was more pronounced when Cas slid a cock ring down, securing it place on Dean’s cock. “Better.”

Dean kept his eyes trained on Castiel as the younger man walked around the room, gathering supplies. “Come here, Dean.” Dean obeyed quickly, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he walked to where Castiel was waiting for him. “We’re going to work on your endurance, my love. I’ve had time to figure out just what my desires are, and I’ve found out that I desire both men and women. However, since you are my boyfriend, I am faithful only to you.” Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss, pulling the older man flush against his body. Dean had been a good teacher and soon Cas had Dean moaning on his tongue alone. “So needy.” Cas smiled. “So perfect.” He gave his lover one more quick kiss before he handed Dean a pair of lacy, black panties. “Put these on and then this.” He handed something silky.

“Cas?”

“Do we have a problem?”

“No, just--”

“You can talk, Dean. I never asked for silence.”

“I thought we were just gonna be fucking.”

“We were and then you said I could do anything I wanted to you.” Dean smirked and nodded.

“Yea, I did.”

“I promise I’ll make it good.”

“You already are sweetheart.” Dean replied, pulling up the lacy underwear and tucking his cock in. The panties strained to keep him contained, the head of his cock still peeking out.

“Black isn’t your color,” Castiel scrutinized him, “although you look lovely. Maybe I’ll try gold next time. God, your freckles.” Dean was pulled back close, willingly soaking up the heat from Castiel’s body, as Castiel latched onto his shoulder, kissing and sucking over his freckles. “You don’t even know what you do to me, Dean.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Dean groaned as playful fingers cupped his groin.

“I can’t believe I get to touch you, date you, love you.”

“Right back at ya, Cas.”

“Put the dress on.” Castiel urged, hungry eyes watching as Dean obeyed, pulling the slinky, silky numbed edged with lace on. It fell down to his upper thigh, barely concealing the swell of his ass. It had thin straps and dipped down low, barely covering his nipples. “God.” Cas moaned, touching himself again. “I could come just looking at you.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d do that inside of me.” Dean bantered back. They had both been tested, had somehow both managed to come back clean. Dean had taken a round of medication anyway, taken the test again, come back clean again. Cas kissed him, all sweetly.

“I need to do a few other things first.”

“Maybe on my face.” Dean kept going, knowing how to stir Cas up, not that he needed any help right now.

“It’s time to do your make-up.” Castiel decided, pulling Dean over to a small vanity. Dean sat down, trying not to squirm, but the friction from the panties felt amazing on his aching cock. “If you rush this, you’ll regret it.” Castiel warned and Dean quickly settled down. His balls felt heavy, but he couldn’t come until Castiel released him from this cock ring. He needed Castiel’s permission, he wanted to earn it. Being out of his head and lost in pleasure was nice.

Castiel worked on his face quickly but meticulously. He lined Dean’s eyes with black, added mascara to lengthen his already long lashes. “Dean.” He breathed. “You’re something special. You look so good with or without makeup. Let’s finish up with these lips, ugh, your perfect cock-sucking lips.” He applied a creamy, light pink lipstick with a critical eyes. Dean glanced up at him under long, black lashes and Castiel squeezed his own cock to hold himself back. Dean looked like a fantasy come to life. “Last touch.” Castiel reached over Dean’s shoulder to grab a choker made of diamonds. “Only the best for my prince.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head as he fastened it around his strong neck. It was loose enough that Dean could breathe comfortably, tight enough for him to feel the weight. “When were you last cleaned out?” Castiel asked.

“I did it tonight before I came over.” Dean admitted. “I was feeling hopeful.”

“What a good boy. Stand for me, baby. I’m going to take your picture.” Castiel snapped a shot for later before he moved Dean back towards the bed. “Ready for your reward for being so good?” He asked. Dean nodded, standing there, trying not to rock back from foot to foot. He didn’t want Cas to know he was suddenly nervous. “One last thing.” Cas pulled down the top of Dean’s dress to expose his nipples long enough to add nipple clamps. Now his nipples were forced to be hard, rubbing against the silkiness of the fabric. It was agonizingly erotic, constantly turning Dean more and more on as he waited. “Face the bed.” Castiel was behind him, gracefully taking to his knees. Dean gasped as Castiel’s head disappeared under his dress, his panties being pulled down to expose his ass and his ass only to the cleverness of Castiel’s tongue.

At first, Cas was content to nudge into the cleft of Dean’s ass, his tongue teasing down the line and all around the one place Dean suddenly found himself desperate to be touched.

“Cas.” He whined. Cas grinned, Dean feeling the smile against his ass cheeks before Castiel’s nose was pressing in and a tongue pushed right into Dean’s clean, pink hole. Cas teased the hole a few more times before he started lapping in earnest, opening Dean up. He held Dean still as he pressed in more insistently, his mouth mapping out the most intimate of places. Dean’s knees were feeling weak when Cas pushed him forward, bending him over the bed. His ass was very exposed as Cas used the new position to inch in deeper, his tongue going in as far as he could go. Dean could feel his saliva dripping down from his ass and shivered with pleasure, grateful for the cock ring for helping him not blow his load right then and there. Cas moved and Dean felt open and empty, but not for long. A large cock head was soon pressing against his relaxed hole and Dean was being filled to the brim. Castiel pushed all the way in, drinking in the gasps and little noises Dean was making underneath him. Castiel didn’t think Dean even knew the delicious sounds he was making. Castiel began to fuck Dean in earnest until the broken cries urged him to take pity on the man he had taken apart through pleasure. Removing the cock ring, he whispered one word in Dean’s ear before pulling his cock out. Dean came explosively, blacking out for a second as Castiel beat out his own orgasm. Milky white ropes splattered over Dean’s ass and panties, his silky black dress. They went two more times that night, Cas’s release covering Dean’s face as well as filling his ass before their night was through. Both men slept well, wrapped in each other’s arms, both exactly where they belonged.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sam had found refuge in his grandmother’s house, not that there was much left. The invasion had affected the whole country of Winchester, now Kaos, including the country house.

“Grandmother.” Sam closed his eyes, relishing the embrace.

“Dear Samuel.” She cried a little and Sam let her. They had all lost a lot, more than Sam had even realized.

“How are you?”

“Getting by, you?”

“I’m okay.” They lived a simple life, now growing most of their own food, making their own beds, tending their own fires. They lived in a cottage that had survived the invasion-- the main house had been burned down. “Where are the girls?”

“Oh, Donna works in town. She comes by some weekends to visit me.”

“Anna and Ruby?”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Grandmother rubbed his shoulder. “They didn’t make it. They died during all the fighting.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam had stiffened, thinking about all the times he had taken them for granted. They had their fun, but he had never treated them seriously, like he should have.

“They were fond of you, Samuel, don’t ruin that with your guilt.” Grandmother reminded him. “Now I made soup again for dinner.”

“That’s okay.” Sam shrugged. “I like soup.” It was simple living, the kind of living he had always craved, and he found it more healing than all the shrinks and medications he had left behind in Kaos’ capital city. No, he wasn’t going to think about Kaos. Thinking about Kaos made him think about Novak and thinking about Novak made him think about Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel wasn't doing so great, but Sam leaving had opened up old wounds, like Michael being murdered in front of him. He started talking about that finally with Gadreel, slowly recounting the day the old him had completely been shattered. Gadreel said he was doing important work. Gabriel thought it was hogwash, but he did feel a tiny bit better in the days to come. Or at least he did until Victor sought him out, constantly looking over his shoulder. It turned out that the queen wasn't a benevolent as Gabriel had wanted to think, and when he went to confront her, it got infinitely worse.  
  
  



	27. Tidings

It was the morning after, and Dean was feeling fan-fucking-tastic. He stretched out, relishing every feeling that flowed through his body. He glanced over and had to smile at his sleeping boyfriend, dark hair sticking up everywhere. Cas was so cute and last night had been so good. Dean had been a little nervous, but now he felt confident and secure. Castiel was resting so Dean decided to go get them both breakfast. He wanted to have a nice morning in with his boyfriend, get cozy and daydream about their futures together.

He headed out and got food from the kitchens, earning a few weird looks on the way. He headed back, running into Benny in the hallway.

“Hey, brother, are you okay?” Benny was looking at him the same way he had when he had gotten Dean out of Alistair’s clutches.

“Yea, I’m great, why?” Dean was confused. He had the best night, not that he was going to tell Benny why, and couldn’t wait to get back to his boyfriend to enjoy the morning after.

“You didn’t know.” Benny frowned and Dean’s stomach dropped at those words.

“Didn’t know what?”

“There’s something you need to see.” Benny pulled out his phone. “This was everywhere when I woke up. I thought you at least had to know you were being filmed.” Benny took the containers of food and handed his phone over.

“What?” Dean took Benny’s phone with trembling hands. “What is it?” He sucked in a breath as he recognized himself, all painted up and dressed like a whore, shaking under Castiel’s ministrations for all the world to see. His most treasured memory to date, nothing but a sex tape on the internet. He glanced at the view count and his fingers slipped, Benny’s phone twisting in air as it plummeted down to smash on the hard, stone floor. “Oh my god.” Dean was going to be sick. He turned and fled, now understanding why all those people had been looking at him and whispering. He didn’t even make it to the bathroom before he was on his hands and knees, retching like a dog.

Benny found him, got him back on his feet and to his rooms.

“What do you need?”

“I need to get the fuck out of here. I trusted him, Benny! I told him!” Dean buried his face in his hands. “Get me out of here, quietly, I can’t handle any more people looking at me.” It hadn’t fully sunk in that millions of people had just witnessed what had happened between him and Castiel last night. The things he had done for Cas… He hadn’t been fully comfortable with aspects of the night before, but he had been willing to try them. “Shame he didn’t get juicier shit, huh?” Dean sniffled, wiping his face. “God, I should have just said no to half that shit.” Benny’s look was getting more and more concerned by the minute until Dean waved him off. “Not like that, not like Alistair.”

“How the hell is this not like Alistair?”

“He did it for free.” Dean sniffled again. “Get me out of here.”

“Sam’s over at your grandmother’s.”

“Anywhere but here, Benny.”

“I’ll go the opposite way to throw them off your track.” Benny assured him. Dean was already throwing what little possessions he had into a duffel bag he borrowed from Benny.

“You’re not coming with me?”

“I’ll only attract more attention, and you need a clean, quick break before Cas or the queen knows you’re gone.”

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean reached for a hug that Benny willingly gave.

“It’ll get better, brother, you’ll see.”

“Make my new sex tape disappear and we’ll talk.” Dean grumbled, giving a small smile. “See you soon, I hope.”

“As soon as it’s safe.” Benny promised. “Now let’s go.” Dean was on a train within the hour, heading for Kaos’s border, heading for freedom. He was heading for Sam and their grandmother, where he could grieve his broken heart in private.

* * *

 

“Samuel!” Lady Deanna called out, but Sam was not in the small house. She wrapped her wrap around her shoulders and stepped out, looking for her grandson. She found him in the back, splitting wood. “There you are, Sam.”

“Grandma.” Sam paused, letting the axe rest on the ground, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “We were running low on wood, I wanted to restock.” He grabbed his shirt from where it was hanging, throwing it on

“Donna told me you’ve been visiting the Sea people.” TheSea people were a spiritual group that lived in a grotto near the ocean. They used the ocean in healing rituals; they also used a lot of sex in healing rituals. Sam had gone to them to make peace with what had happened with Lucifer and Azazel.

“Donna gossips.” But Sam nodded his head. “They’re helping. Thanks for the recommendation.” His grandmother would recommend a sexual, spiritual group for her grandson to regain interest in relationships again.

“Have they recommended an orgy yet?” Sam laughed at that.

“Yea, yea, they have.” Sam smiled. “I declined.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” She smiled back.

“Donna said she’d be over today.”

“I’ll start a kettle.” Lady Deanna mused. “We’ll be able to finish our game from last time.”

“Grandma?” Sam leaned on his axe slightly.

“What is it?”

“When were you going to tell me you were sick? Or were you planning on just leaving?” Deanna sighed, pursing her pink lips.

“I didn’t know what to do, to be honest, Samuel. It wasn’t a conversation I wanted to ever have. When the Sea people couldn’t even help anymore… well, I don’t want to spend my days wasting away for a cure.”

“What about Kaos?”

“Out of the question.”

“But—“

“They can’t heal cancer, Samuel, not yet, and not in time for me. You have enough going on, don’t worry about me. I want to live out my days in quiet and in peace with my grandson.”

“Do you want me to write to Dean? Let him know?”

“I’d rather he didn’t know.” Deanna replied. “Let him live his life and enjoy his happiness while it lasts. He’ll visit when he can.”

“Tell me what, Grandma?” Sam’s eyes widened and Lady Deanna turned to face her elder grandson.

“That it’s about time you came and visited your grandmother.” She smiled, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. “I had a feeling we might see you soon, and before Sam or Donna can tell you behind my back, I’m sick. It’s cancer. I don’t want treatment.” She patted his cheek fondly. “I’m going to start up the tea. You want some pie?”

“I could use some pie.” Dean let out a slow breath. “Hey, Sam.”

“Dean.” Sam stepped forward but didn’t come any closer. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean smiled before he followed their grandmother inside, duffel bag in hand. “See you inside.”

The thing about living in a conquered country was that parts of society were still broken. As it turned out, Sam nor Deanna had seen or heard anything about the sex tape because electricity was still out in this section of Winchester. They were under military rule, Kaos rule, mostly left alone as along as they were content to live off the land. Deanna was being watched and her two grandsons, but they were left alone because they cooperated and also because by the time Dean had arrived home with his family, the queen of Kaos, Amara, was dead.

The current ruler of Kaos, King Cain, decided to leave the Winchester’s alone, focusing on his country and family instead, guiding through the untimely death of his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks when things start getting better for all the boys. ❤️


	28. Heavy Hearts

A few days earlier...

“Grandmother…” Gabriel shook his head as he stormed into Queen Amara’s office. “How the hell could you? Take down that video now!”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Queen Amara shifted in her seat, leaning forward. Gabriel swallowed but stepped forward anyway. She wasn’t addressing him as a grandmother, she was addressing him as his current queen, and she reminded him so much of Lucifer doing it, it scared him. He had reached the Lucifer part in his story in therapy— Gabriel realizing just how far the terror and betrayal went. His nightmares were off a brother with a silver knife and a battle axe for hands. Between the nightmares in his sleep and the nightmare of Sam being gone in his life, Gabriel didn’t get much rest of late. He forced himself to stay steady for Sam, Dean, and Castiel’s sake. He couldn’t let her see how much she had gotten to him just by reminding him of the monster he had once called brother.

“The video, Grandmother, I know it was you.” Gabriel sat down across from her. “Castiel is a wreck— you didn’t just expose Dean, you exposed him. The things people are saying about him…” Castiel was beyond distraught, more over losing Dean than what had befallen himself. Castiel would never break Dean’s trust like that, would never humiliate him like that. He had no way of trying to make it up to Dean, or even apologize. Castiel didn’t know about the cameras, didn’t know they were being filmed, broadcasted. He felt awful, but didn’t know what to do or who to blame, so he blamed himself. Gabriel, on the other hand, knew exactly who to blame.

“Then he should have known better than to choose a Winchester.” She replied snippily. “You had the sense to cut yours lose, but Castiel lacked the motivation. Family comes first, always.” Gabriel stuttered, snapping his jaw shut. He ignored the pain lancing through his heart at the mention of Sam. He didn’t want to think about Sam. It hurt too much.

“I didn’t ‘cut Sam lose,’ Grandmother; he was bullied and molested and god knows what else you orchestrated to happen to him to the point he wanted nothing to do with him.” He knew better than to play this game with her, but Gabriel blamed her for what happened with Sam, what had happened to Sam. Victor had done some digging, had found out Amara had sent Azazel to torment Sam, and then sent Victor to make her look like the kind queen she pretended to be.

“He always was the smart one.” Amara smirked. Gabriel flinched.

“You paid a man to hurt him and then had that man murdered.”

“Sam agreed to meet my punishment. I will have my vengeance and you and your brother’s misplaced loyalties will not stop me.” She sighed. “I have already given the order for the video to be scrubbed from the internet. It’s done what needed to be done anyway. Dean left the country, right where I can keep an eye on him and Sam.”

“How could you?” Gabriel felt like he was facing Lucifer all over again. Grammy Amara was apparently one more person who would commit terrible atrocities for her own twisted sense of justice. Gabriel was tired of losing good people, loved ones, to the sickness that ran through his family. “It’s over, Grammy. I can’t control what you do, but I can control what I do.”

“I’d tread carefully.” She warned. “I wouldn’t want you to end up like Victor.”

“What happened to Victor?”

“He started snooping, and apparently he started talking.” She gestured to Gabriel. “Plenty of room in the afterlife for snitches.”

“Are you threatening me?” Gabriel was off the seat, backing up to the door. She just smiled and turned back to her work, confident of Gabriel’s silence. Gabriel swallowed hard, forcing himself to walk out of her office as calmly as he could. She’d do it: he knew she would. Now what was he going to do?

Gabriel felt so lost. It wasn’t just over Sam leaving him— Gabriel felt like he didn’t know who he was anymore. And how could he? Every time he thought just maybe things were getting better, they fell apart even worse than before. He had gone from prince to slave, lover to slut, supported to alone. Gabriel didn‘t know how much more he could take,

“Gabriel.” He jumped as he ran into his grandfather as he wandered through the halls, heading back to his room. “What’s wrong?” Everything was wrong. Gabriel wanted to feel safe for once. He wanted to be at peace for more than a day at a time.

“I—I.” And then Gabriel couldn’t stop himself, he launched into the whole sordid tale, fully knowing it might be the last thing he’d ever do. Maybe he wanted it to be the last thing he ever did.

“Cain.” Amara smiled as her husband came into her office a little while later. “You’re back early.”

“Good thing too.” Cain drew his gun and pointed it at her. “What Gabriel told me, it’s all true, isn’t it?” Amara burst out laughing.

“He has balls, but we both know you won’t shoot me over—“ Cain squeezed the trigger and the bullet flew between her eyes, blood splattering the back wall of her office. 

“I knew you were becoming unhinged.” He lowered his gun, looking at her body with sadness and disappointment. “I just thought we had more time before I had to put you down.” He called in the clean up crew before heading to his own office to let the country know their beloved queen had been assassinated by an unknown assailant and that he’d be taking full control to stabilize the situation. Kaos needed a strong, sane ruler. Cain could do that, and he could groom Castiel to take over in due time. The younger prince had the people’s sympathy, even if they found him a little kinky.

When he finished, he went to find his elder grandson who was hiding in his room. Gabriel lay sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling, at least until he heard the door.

“Grandpa?”

“She’s gone.”

“What?” Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat. Even though she threatened him, killed Victor, and tormented him, Cas, Dean, and Sam— Gabriel felt the loss of her. She had been safety at first, a refuge from the neverending turmoil ever since the war with Winchester started. And now, she was another giant wave raised by the winds and the rains of change.

“I need you to go find Sam and Dean, Gabriel. I need you to tell them they are safe.”

“Don’t ask me to do that.”

“You’re the only one I can trust to get it done. Take your time while you’re out there, patch things up.” Cain gave him a reassuring smile like he hadn’t just killed his wife. “Even if you and Sam are just friends in the end, it’ll be worth it. People like that are the ones you keep around.”

“I tried to keep him around.” Gabriel replied glumly.

“Try again.” Cain squeezed his shoulder before he left, whistling to himself. Gabriel blew out a shaky sigh and slowly got off the bed. He started to pack, dreading and longing to see Sam again all at the same time.  
—-

“Sam, come join us!” Sam glanced over at the two bodies entwined as one and shook his head. “You asked for help with sex.” The leader reminded him.

“There’s only one person I want to have sex with.” Sam folded his long legs to his chest, resting his arms and head on top. “And he doesn’t want me.”

“Did you even give him the chance of wanting you?”

“No.” Sam whispered.

“Are we talking about Gabriel?” Surprise flickered across Sam’s face.

“How do you know about him?” He asked, swallowing the emotion that threatened to come up at his former lover’s name. He didn’t get to be sad over Gabriel. He wasn’t allowed to miss him. He was the one who had ended thing, the one who kept pushing Gabriel away while he ever pushed to be let in. Sam wished he had let Gabriel in, but there was no undoing the past. He had to live with the choices he had made, even if it tore at him everyday.

“It’d be hard to know who you gave up everything for.”

“Well, that’s all over with.”

“So it’s time to try something new.”

“I told you—“

“That you only want Gabriel, but then you refuse to do anything about that. I’m not allowing you to stay stuck, Sam.”

“Well, it’s not your choice!” Sam snapped, unfolding his long legs. He left the grotto and headed home, silently fuming while silently berating himself for the fact the man was right. He was stuck and he wanted to stay stuck. Just like he wanted Gabriel, but didn’t want to let him all the way in again. He couldn’t bear to hurt him again. He couldn’t bear to fail him.


	29. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was good for my heart. Hopefully it will be good for yours too. :)

Gabriel leaned back in his train seat as the Winchester scenery flew by. He never knew Grandmother had built a bridge connecting her, no, Grandfather’s island nation to the end of the Winchester peninsula. He could travel by train easily enough, on his way to the country house of Lady Deanna. If said house and said lady still existed that would be the best place to start looking for Sam and Dean

Gabriel looked like any other traveler on the train, perhaps even a little underdressed with his torn jeans and t-shirt. He wore sunglasses, a casual attempt at being incognito. No one really cared who he was on this train anyway. Benny shifted on the seat across from him, uncomfortable with being there with Gabriel. King Cain had tracked him down quickly, and sent him with Gabriel, charging him with keeping his grandson safe. Benny had hoped to be done with these royals. Now that he knew the games that they could play, he had hoped to be long gone by now. And here he was, playing babysitter for the queen’s favorite. He hoped he was nothing like her, but only time would tell.

They got off at the coastal, country town that Lady Deanna had lived near. Gabriel recognized enough of the landmarks to figure out where they were and where they needed to go. He wanted to find a hotel before he went looking for Sam— somewhere to leave Benny because Gabriel couldn’t do that reunion with an audience.

“Excuse me, are there any lodging establishments nearby?” He asked a man passing by. The man smirked, looking him up and down, recognition clear on his face.

“Try the Sea People. I’m sure they could find a place for ya, slut.” He coughed out the last bit before he moved on. Gabriel stiffened, trying not to show how the comment affected him, but Benny saw the look and recognized it from Dean’s expressions in the past.

“Come on.” Benny headed towards a store. “We’ll ask someone else.”

“No, let’s check them out.”

“They’re probably a brothel.”

“Because I’m such a whore?” Of course, Winchester would remember him as a whore sprawled out at the king’s feet. Gabriel shuddered, pushing those memories down deep. He had bigger things to worry about, more important things to focus on.

“That’s not-- that person was wrong to say that of you.” Benny stuttered. He didn’t mean to offend, he was just trying to help them move past the moment.

“If they are a brothel, we can ask for directions there.” Gabriel gave him a baleful look over his sunglasses. “I speak the language, remember?” He scoffed, swinging his hips ever so slightly before stalking off to the nearest store to inquire where the hell the Sea People were located. “Hi, I’m looking for the Sea People. Do you know where that is?” He didn’t bother making eye contact with the woman behind the counter, didn’t want to deal with more of the ilk that had triggered him outside.

“Gabriel?” The woman gasped and he glanced over quickly.

“Donna?!”

“Oh my god, it is you!” Gabriel ‘oofed’ as Donna pulled him into a strong hug. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you! We were all so worried about you when those soldiers came for you and Sam.”

“Yea, I’m okay.” He lifted up a shoulder in response. 

“Is that why you’re looking for the Sea People?” Donna leveled him with a look, so Gabriel came clean.

“I don’t really know what they are. They came highly recommended from a passerby on the street.” Benny coughed, but Gabriel didn’t flinch.

“They’re hippie healers according to Dean. Sam says the correct term is homeopathic. They use some um, interesting methods to deal with trauma, illness, etc.” Gabriel blinked at Sam’s name and Donna paused, “I’m sorry, honey, I heard. He doesn’t talk about it, but Lady Deanna sure does. She says he’s moping.”

“Sam and Dean are with Lady Deanna?” Gabriel hated how hopeful he sounded, even as Donna smiled sympathetically.

“Sure are, sweetie. I’d wait until tomorrow before you stop by, okay? You boys need a place to crash until then.”

“Yes, please.” Benny spoke up. “Gabriel is feeling inclined to visit the Sea People, but I feel like I’d need to sleep off the trip before I deal with any of that hippie shit.” Donna smiled. 

“Sure thing, babe.”

“Oh, Donna, this is Benny. He’s a friend of Dean’s.”

“I’ve heard the name, glad to put a face to it. Dean speaks highly of you, Benny. He’ll be happy to see you around these parts. He’s moping too, you know. He thinks none of us know about that video, and none of us have had the heart to tell him otherwise.”

“It’s been taken down and the perpetrator has been severely dealt with.”

“I can’t believe Castiel would do something like that.”

“He didn’t.” Gabriel decided to set the record straight. “Amara set them both up so that she could break them up.”

“I heard she died.”

“Grandpa isn’t keen on details, but he’s told me that much.”

“Who do you think did it?”

“Honestly?” Gabriel sighed. “I think he did. It’s the only thing that makes much sense.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I mean she was a piece of shit, but she was still your grandma.”

“Not after what she did to all of us.” Gabriel replied. “She’s about as much family to me as Lucifer.”

“I’m sorry.” Donna went back to the counter as customers started to come in. “I live right upstairs, so if you take the stairs outside in the back, you can go right in. It’s unlocked. Gabriel, head to the shore, the path to the Sea People’s grotto is clearly marked and they’ll be nothing but welcoming. Now if you’ll excuse me so I can keep my job,” she smiled at the both of them over her shoulder, “I really am so happy to see you again and I have a feeling that the boys and Deanna will feel the same way.”

“Thanks, Donna.” Gabriel waved, smiling back. He was starting to feel the weight tip off his shoulders, that as hard as it had been to come here, he was starting to have a feeling that everything might end up okay. “C’mon, Benny.” They exited the store and headed around back. “You go on up, okay.” Gabriel said. “I’m going to the beach.” He liked the idea of healing. Maybe these people could help him before he had to face the man who simultaneously broke and held his heart. Gabriel wanted to be sure he wouldn’t fall to pieces

“Have fun with the hippies.” Benny replied with a crooked grin as he started up the stairs. Gabriel huffed out a laugh and squared his shoulders, heading towards the beach and hopefully, healing. Benny watched him go from the top of the deck, his hand on the door knob leading into Donna’s apartment. Once Gabriel was out of sight, Benny reached into his pocket and pulled out a satellite phone. “Listen up.” He said brusquely. “I am only calling you back because I learned who was behind this whole damn thing. I’ve found Dean, he’s with Lady Deanna, and if you want to give him what he deserves, you better hurry before I change my mind.” He hit end with a scowl, slipping the phone back in his pocket as he headed inside.

Gabriel’s spirits were high as he headed down the winding path. The beach and its curious beachgoers were behind him, although he could still feel their stares itching along his skin. He hadn’t really been out in public much back in Kaos, that one time when he had hoped to announce his relationship with Sam had been a disaster in every single way. It was weird being out like a normal person, being stared at like he was nothing normal. He supposed it wasn’t normal for him to be looking for Sam, pining for Sam, still loving Sam. It was weirder looking for healing from Sam before running back to Sam to have his heart stomped on all over again.

“Can I help you?” He turned to see an older, but still handsome man watching him from the porch of a simple sea cottage. “Prince Gabriel?”

“Just Gabriel is fine.” Gabriel sighed as he walked over, his hand restlessly toying with the zipper on his duffel bag. “I was looking for the Sea People.”

“You found them. I am Cesar, I look out for the group and lead when a leader is needed. What brings you here, Gabriel?”

“I asked for a place to stay and I was told that as a slut, I should come here.” Cesar made a distressed sound but smiled.

“While that person was intending to be cruel to the both of us, you couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Sam is here, receiving treatment today. Because I would like you to be my guest if he gives his permission. This whole thing is a big deal, but I know love when I see it, what I see so often in his eyes is reflected back in yours.”

“So when Dean calls you a bunch of hippies…” Gabriel wisecracked and Cesar laughed. 

“He’s not wrong. He’s just pissed we won’t have sex with him.”

“Why?”

“Sex isn’t a problem for Dean, connecting with people is. We are here to help people through their problems, not encourage them to keep burying them deeper and deeper.”

“Geez.” Gabriel blinked. “You guys are hardcore for a bunch of hippies.”

“True healing is hard, but worth it.” Cesar gave him that look that Gabriel recognized from his conversations with Gadreel. The look that implied that the other knew they were right no matter how much he didn’t want to hear what they had to say. 

“Well, it’s why I’m here.” Gabriel heard himself say before he could stop it. The last thing he wanted to be doing was getting real with this group. “I want my heart to stop hurting everytime I hear his name.”

“Come on.” Cesar grinned. “The orgy is about to start.”

“The what?” But Gabriel followed anyway, curiosity leading him by now. If Sam was in an orgy, some sick part of him wanted to see. 1) He’d get to see Sam again, and 2) Sam in any sexy situation was interesting as hell even if it would hurt to see Sam with other people. Cesar led him into the grotto and through the shallow waves to the other side. It led to a private beach with thick stone walls that had been carved by wind and water over many years. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man stretched out on the sand.

“We’ve gathered here today at the permission of Sam Winchester. He’s confided in us that he has a problem with control in his relationships as well as trauma around sex. Sam, we’re grateful for the trust you are showing us by going forward with your treatment.” Cesar didn’t bring up when Sam stormed out on him, didn’t mention how it took a couple days for Sam to come back and admit Cesar was right about him. “Sam, I wanted to ask your permission to have Gabriel present today before we continue?” Sam raised his head, eyebrows furrowed until his eyes locked with Gabriel’s. “I knew it was risky, but considering what we talked about, I thought it also might help having him here.” Sam looked from Gabriel to Cesar then back to Gabriel before nodding, lying his head back against the sand. He stretched his arms out and two girls stepped forward with soft restraints to secure Sam to the ground. “Sam is choosing to relinquish control today and trusting us to take care of him and his body.” 

Sam closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. Gabriel was here and it was taking all of Sam’s self control to not run to him. His talk with Cesar had revealed a lot of shit to him, like how he never let Gabriel in because he couldn’t give up control. And why would he? He couldn’t protect himself from Lucifer, couldn’t protect Dean from their dad, couldn’t protect Gabriel from John. Sam never had control in his life, not with his dad, not with anything. Gabriel had been someone to protect, someone to keep from the terrible shit of the world. Maybe he had been trying to look out for himself through everything he had done to try to keep Gabriel safe. Anyway, he was ready to try something new, maybe let all the negativity and shit go. “This is not an orgy in a technical sense. There won’t be any sexual acts unless Sam asks for it.” Cesar grinned. “Anyone can join if Sam allows it. It’s more about physical touch and connection than sex, if anything extra happens, it happens, but it’s not the point.” Cesar nodded to the girls who were carrying in bowls. Gabriel smelled the salt water and the herbs mixed into the bowls of different colors of blue, teal, and green.

One of the women kneeled by Sam’s head and Gabriel watched with interest as Sam closed his eyes. She dipped his fingers into the paint, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder as she pressed her blue fingertips gently over Sam’s closed eyelids. One of the men reached over her to press his hands into the teal paint before he trailed teal paint over Sam’s collar bone to his sternum. Sam stiffened at the touch before he arched up into it. Gabriel looked from the paint to Cesar. “Sam, Gabriel is expressing interest in joining in, is that okay with you?”

“Yea.” Sam croaked after a moment, sounding as wrecked as he felt at that thought. He was more than okay with Gabriel joining in, even if it meant things might get more heated than he and Cesar planned. Sam was out of control, and he was oddly okay with it. Gabriel knelt by Sam dipping his hands in the cool paint before reverently pressing his hand over Sam’s chest. Bright, blue paint slipped between their skin and Sam exhaled sharply at the chilled sensations against his hot skin. More joined in until Sam was covered in drying paint, covered in loving, gentle touches. It didn’t get heated; it didn’t turn sexual; but it was just right and as Sam exhaled and inhaled with the group he felt like maybe everything would be okay as all the weight he had been carrying floated off of his shoulders.

Afterwards, Sam was washing up in the ocean, when Cesar walked Gabriel over to him. Sam stood up in the surf and turned towards them with a soft smile. “That was incredible.”

“I’m glad it was a positive experience.” Cesar smiled warmly.

“Thanks.” Sam said shyly before his eyes traveled over to Gabriel. “I’m really glad you are here.”

“Glad to be here.”

“Come on, you two.” Cesar laughed. “Sam needs to warm up-- those experiences are very healing but also draining. His system might go into shock if he stays out here exposed any longer.” Gabriel reached out his hand and Sam looked at him, really looked at him, golden meeting hazel before Sam surged forward, his hand reaching out over the ocean spray to grab Gabriel’s outstretched hand.

“Okay.” Sam said, looking down at their hands and then Gabriel’s face again, a smile breaking out across his face, dimples flashing. Gabriel couldn’t help but stare. He was breathtaking, he was free, and that made Gabriel’s heart hurt with happiness.

“Can I sign up too?” Gabriel glanced over at Cesar who looked back at them and burst out laughing.

“You two are already in couple’s therapy, didn’t you know? Jesse and I are going to work with you two exclusively.”

“Jesse is his husband.” Sam leaned in and whispered. Gabriel shivered at his closeness, at how everything had changed and yet everything felt just like it had when it was good between them. Gabriel looked up at Sam and decided he was forever all in, that he’d try again just like Cain had asked.

“I want us to work, Sam.” He confessed. “I still love you. I never stopped. I was scared to come here, was scared of getting hurt again, was scared I’d start running my mouth about how much I love you.” He had to pause and laugh at that. “But I want us to work for both of us and I’m willing to work for that to happen.”

“I know you are.” Sam squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come around, but I’m all in too. I’m sorry I kept shutting you out. I didn’t want to fail you again and that’s exactly what I ended up doing by pushing you away. We have a lot to talk about.” He glanced at the ground. “But I want to be honest with you. I love you too. I want things to be good between us.”

“They are.” Gabriel assured him.

“I want us to be a couple again.” Sam blew out a shaky breath. “I know I ended it last time, I shouldn’t have been like that, but I had to work through my shit and I wasn’t willing to look for other options at the time. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Gabriel blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Sam to own up like this. “This guy molested me on the farms, Gabe, and I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I just lay like a bitch and took it each time.

“Sam--” Gabriel didn’t know what to say. He knew about it, but somehow it was so much worse hearing it from Sam’s lips, seeing in his eyes how much it had fucked with him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from my grandmother.” Gabriel admitted. “I failed you too. I thought she’d actually look out for you because you mattered to me. I was wrong.”

“Well, we can’t choose our family.” There was a light in Sam’s eyes that Gabriel had never seen before. Sam was finally at peace. That was when it clicked for Gabriel that they had a real chance at making this work, at being there for each other.

“But we can choose who we make our own family with.” Gabriel said boldly. Sam met his eyes with a knowing look, bringing their bodies together so he could dip his head down and kiss Gabriel for the first time in far too long.

“I choose you.”

“Well, fuck, I choose you too!” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and Sam’s arms wrapped around his shoulder blades, lifting him up as they both cried and laughed. Everything that had come at them had made them stronger. Everything that had torn them apart had brought them back together. Things beyond their control had caused them to meet, but now it was their choice, and they chose to be together, they chose to love each other, they chose to make it work no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a question for you all....
> 
> This fic is in its wrap up stages (one chapter left!) , which is hard for me, but at the same time, it's time for these boys to have closure. However, I was thinking about another fic set in this world except it's the alternate universe to this already alternate universe in which Sam is forced to marry Lucifer and the war never happens. So it'd be a companion of sorts to this one, but what would have happened if none of this fic ever happened. So Novak and Winchester would still be at peace, Sam would be living in Novak married to the monster Lucifer, and Gabriel would still be the irresponsible playboy we know and love. Of course Sam and Gabriel will find their way to each other because there is no world that I create in which they are not romantic soulmates and these soulmates always end up finding a way.
> 
> Let me know if that would be something you'd be interesting in reading!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -fluffy


	30. Together

Gabriel was so excited to be out in the ocean with Sam, especially when things took a heated turn near the shoreline. They had been, ah, reconsummating their relationship a lot lately, not that Gabriel or Sam were complaining.

“You sure this is okay?” Sam asked as he hooked Gabriel’s leg over his shoulder and thrust into him with one delicious squeeze.

“Ah, fuck, yea.” Gabriel panted. “I’m a regular slut, haven’t you heard?”

“No, you’re not.” Sam frowned. “You’re special, precious, priceless really.”

“Sam, you’re already fucking me.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean it. This was what Jesse pointed out the other day: you demean yourself so casually and you expect it from everyone else.”

“Well—“ Gabriel paused, “it’s just easier, Sam. That way it hurts less when someone says something hurtful. People here think I’m a slut, people in Kaos thought I was a slut, hell, back home everyone thought I was playboy, and I kind of was. It didn’t bother me then, but it bothers me now.”

“Especially with everything that happened.” Sam was still inside him but they weren’t fucking. Sam was just holding him, talking to him. It was nice to take a break. The whole being real with each other had some sucky moments, but the good outweighed the bad easily. They were healing and they were growing together as a couple as well as individuals. Gabriel reaches down to brace himself on Sam’s elbows. His fingers splayed over tan, wet skin and he held on for dear life.

“You don’t think I’m a slut?” He asked after a long silence.

“I don’t.” Sam shook his head, his hair shaking off droplets of salt water that splattered against Gabriel’s skin. “Do you think I’m a slut? Or dirty?”

“No, Sammy.” The nickname slipped but Sam didn’t even respond. 

“How?”

“I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Gabriel said simply. “And I have excellent taste.”

“I tend to agree.” Sam leaned over him, scooping him up so that Gabriel’s legs had to wrap around his waist, so that they were chest to chest and face to face. Gabriel’s ass wasn’t complaining about it, and neither was his cock. Pressed up against a hot, wet Sam Winchester was absolutely one of his favorite places to be. “I feel the same way about you.” Sam replied. “I know you don’t say it to hear it back, but I want to say it back every chance I get.”

“Hmm?” Gabriel nipped at Sam’s lips before a wide smile crossed his face, showing his teeth and hidden dimples. His golden brown eyes were almost glowing in the afternoon light. Sam started into his eyes and caught himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky to be so loved by this breathtaking man. “What was that?” Gabriel teased before nibbling along Sam’s strong neck. Sam’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, trying to compose himself as his lover worked hard to work him back up.

“I love you.” His voice was husky and his hips were starting to rock up again: exactly what Gabriel had been hoping for. A sappy but horny Sam was one of his favorite Sam moods to experience.

“I love you.” Gabriel brought their mouths together, his tongue pressing into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned, relishing the way only they could move together, starting up a rhythm in earnest. It was hard to say it was the best afternoon they’ve had in a while because every day back together was a blur of love, romance, and yes, usually sex. They were in their honeymoon phase, but doing the work, having the hard talks, and making sure to kiss each other first thing in the morning and last thing at night. The days went back fast, turning into weeks, Gabriel moving into Sam’s bed and small room in the family cottage. However, their idyllic days came to a screeching halt when Dean walked out early one morning to find Castiel nervously waiting at the edge of their property to find the courage to come knock on the door.

Dean retreated back into the small house, only hesitating a moment before he stomped down the hall to Sam and Gabriel’s room. His fear and hurt turning into anger, anger was easier than facing the man who broke him outside. He banged on the door before he flung the door open, not noticing the sock that fell off the knob.

“Gabriel, get the fuck out here and send your goddamn brother away!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Sam cried at and Dean realized that Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, but there was a rather large lump under the covers moving up and down over…

“Gross.” He groaned as the covers moved just in time for him to see Gabriel slide his mouth off his brother’s impressive erection.

“We left a sock on the knob.” Gabriel said smugly, content to straddle Sam while he faced Dean. His hands slid under the covers and Sam struggled to keep a straight face as Gabriel smirked. “What’s this about Castiel?”

“He’s here.” Dean said with a wounded air. “I don’t want him here. Get rid of him.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Gabriel sniffed. “I didn’t call him here.”

“Then who did?” Dean challenged.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’d go get Benny and ask if he noticed anyone following us. He’s the security detail, not me.” Dean huffed but headed to town, slipping by Castiel undetected easily enough. He was not ready to see him. He didn’t want to talk to him ever again. Cas had betrayed him more than he had ever thought possible, just when he had thought maybe it was okay to be happy, that maybe it was okay to love someone without having to worry about how they’d fuck you over.

“Um, I’m the one who called him.” Benny confessed an hour later when they all reconvened. Gabriel and Sam were up, washed, and dressed, though their smiles were no less bright. “I wasn’t gonna.” He spoke up loudly before Dean could protest. Castiel looked glumly at the floor, quieter than any of them had ever seen him before. “But then I learned he didn’t do it, and I thought why should you two suffer for the shit that bitch liked to pull, so I called him.”

“That wasn’t for you to decide.” Dean said quietly, glancing over at Cas for the first time since they had all sat down. Castiel didn’t look so good. It had only been a month or so since Dean had seen his estranged lover, but Castiel looked drastically different. It started with his eyes, normally a vivid blue, were sad with dark circles around. He clearly wasn’t sleeping well, and Dean hated how that was concerning to him. And his weight was another issue… Cas was of a more slender build, yes, but he was slender to the point of fragility. Any bones, probably all bones, were visible. He wasn’t eating either, probably hadn’t been eating right since the incident. “So if Cas didn’t do it, who’s the bitch who did?” Dean was fairly sure he knew, but wanted to hear someone say it out loud. Benny opened his mouth to answer, but it was Gabriel who said it.

“Amara did it. She set up the cameras and posted the video trying to break you and Castiel up. She admitted it to my face and then threatened my life.” Sam stiffened, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s stomach and holding him a little closer. Gabriel hadn’t told him all of that particular situation, at least not the death threat. They all knew Amara would have done in if she had to.

“What?” Castiel raised his head, wiping the side of his face with his hand. “Grammy was the one who did it?” The look of anguish and betrayal on his face was almost more than Gabriel could bear to see. Dean shifted in his seat, feeling the same kind of way. Castiel had trusted her, hell they all had, and yet she had fucked him over in the worst kind of way.

“That’s fucked up.” Dean grunted, looking over, catching Castiel’s eye. The younger man looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Dean, so that he didn’t burst into tears. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I would never do something like that to you, not on purpose.” He sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut as emotions threatened to swamp him. One tear slipped out and trickled down his cheek only for Cas to roughly wipe it away. “I should go.” He stood up and hurried out the door. It was only a second after he left that Dean shot to his feet and hurried after him.

“You think they’ll be all right?” Benny asked Sam, Gabriel, and Lady Deanna. Lady Deanna nodded, glancing at the door.

“They were all right as soon as Dean decided to go after him.” She said with surety. “They’ll make it work. Awful business, that woman. Gabriel, how did you make it here without incident?”

“Grandpa Cain killed her, I think.” Gabriel leaned back into Sam’s embrace, grateful for his new family. They were loving, real, and less murderous than his last one. He was grateful for his family also, the ones who died before their time and Castiel, who survived against all odds. He was even thankful for his grandfather who had made a hard choice for the good of everyone else, who had also encouraged him to try again with Sam. Gabriel was most thankful for Sam. He was gonna marry the hell out of that kid someday and he couldn’t wait. How lucky they had been that things ended up like this. How blessed. 

He got up and peeked out of the window to see Castiel and Dean embrace like they were both drowning and they other was a life raft. He didn’t comment on their tears or the sweet, tender kiss they shared before they came back in to let their families know they were back together and going to be attending the Sea People’s next couples therapy session. Gabriel just smiled, sitting back on Sam’s lap, sharing in the smiles on everyone’s faces. Things were okay and even better they were going to be okay. Good bad, come what may— they would face them together and they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming on this wild ride with me! And thank you for your feedback, comments, kudos, support— I appreciate it so much! You all are awesome! Also thank you to the feedback I got on the question I asked. There is definitely a new fic in the works where the war never happens and Sam marries Lucifer and goes to live in Novak. So keep your eyes open for that starting up real soon!! Thank you all again so much!


End file.
